


Sanditon : The Journey Continues

by angeleyes8008



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 43,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleyes8008/pseuds/angeleyes8008
Summary: As an avid watcher of the sandition series, I was left wanting a more completed final picture to the series. Reading through some other authors creations, I thought I would give a try at writing my own. Please be gentle but I am most willing to hear comments and thoughts to where you would like to see the series in my mind go.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Arthur Parker, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon), Mr. Crowe (Sanditon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 246
Kudos: 308





	1. Journey Home

Looking outside the carriage window, Charlotte can’t help but feel as melancholy as the sky is dark. The journey back home has been much too dreary and lonely. She has become use to the constant movement and excitement within Sanditon. Charlotte could only hope being with her family again would help ease the loss she feels. Seeing Sidney’s eyes and saying goodbye was the hardest moment of her life. As Charlotte recalls those brief moments on the bluff, she can’t help but feel the emotions begin to overtake her.

How could I have loved him so deeply? Charlotte thought. A man of such position and responsibility. The arrogance he once had at their first meeting. The manner in which he viewed the “fairer sex” until her.

Charlotte begins to chuckle as she recalls all the adventures, good and bad, they had faced together. How angry he would get at her, for she was one to tell him he was wrong in his thoughts. How he tried to avoid her at every turn. Then, that first encounter that she will never forget. That one salacious moment on the beach where she saw things that even now makes her begin to blush. What she can only describe, from her limited knowledge, as a god taming the seas.

Then there was the kiss. The moment that time stood still and their hearts beat as one. How she will never forget the moment Sidney searched her eyes and it felt as if he was touching her soul. The wind blowing around them as they embraced. The thoughts of this man truly wanting her in that moment in time is more than even now her heart can take.

Fanning her face from the memories, “How could I not have loved him...” Charlotte says out loud as if someone was there with her. His passion for life and the inner turmoil he now faces to save his family. This alone strengthens her resolve to make the best of this path life has placed her on.

Although Charlotte will never forget the love she found, she looks out the carriage window to the approaching house and wonders what her future now holds. Charlotte can only pray that this new journey will take her path back to where she began to feel as if she was already home, Sanditon.


	2. Homecoming

As the carriage begins to slow, Charlotte sees her father smiling and waving with much enthusiasm. Her family was so overcome with joy of her pending arrival. They had missed her and she them terribly. The adventures of Sanditon would be filling their house for days to come.

Lilith, being of 18 years, would be the most excited of the sisters to hear of the tales. She had begged Papa to let her go with Charlotte to Sanditon.

“The burden would be too great on Mr. Parker. He has been most kind in offering to take Charlotte to Sanditon. We will not stretch his generosity Lilith.” Papa told her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Papa!” Charlotte yelled waving, half hanging out the window. Tears springing to her eyes as she lost her father in the blur of emotions. Opening the carriage door before it even stops, Charlotte launches herself at her father.

“Oh, dear girl!” Mr. Heywood says with much laughter as he catches Charlotte. “Are you trying to kill yourself leaping out of a moving carriage?”

Charlotte laughing through her tears can only hug him harder. She looks around and sees her mother, Lilith and Allison, her dearest sister, running towards her. Charlotte, knowing of how her sister worries, can’t wait to fill her in on what went terribly wrong from her last letter.

“Dear Charlotte. How we have missed you!” Exclaims Allison as she waits for their father to put Charlotte down. Once firmly on her feet, Charlotte is wrapped into yet another hug by Allison.

“Are you okay?” Allison whispers. “I have been worried about you.” Charlotte nods fighting back tears. “Don’t worry, I will tell you everything” says Charlotte.

Allison is only a year younger than Charlotte but wiser beyond her years. Her kind heart and gentle nature has always been commented upon. Lilith, standing behind Allison waits her turn and gingerly hugs Charlotte.

“Welcome home sister” says Lilith. Charlotte begins to feel her sister is still smarting over being left behind. “It’s wonderful to see you Lilith. You look so grown.” replies Charlotte. Lilith places her hands on her hips and looks at Charlotte crossly and replies, “Well of course I do. I am 18 after all.”

“Enough of that” says Mrs. Heywood. “We have missed seeing you my darling girl. Let’s get you inside, you must be tired from your journey.”

As Charlotte links arms with Allison, she wonders how everything appears to have changed yet not changed at all.


	3. Pain

“Oh heavens!” Allison exclaimed “Mr. Parker sacrificed himself for his brother. That was very honorable of him especially how terrible you said Mrs. C is. Oh Charlotte, I’m so sorry.”

Charlotte and Allison had taken a walk after dinner to talk more privately. The girls were laying in the back field staring at the fading sunset. “I hurt terribly Allison and I don’t know what I shall do.” Charlotte, never at a loss for words, couldn’t say much more.

“What did Lady Susan say about this terrible ordeal Mr. Parker finds himself in?” Allison asked as she sits up. “With what you said about Lady Susan, she was positive you and Mr. Parker would end up, well...,”Allison pauses and says gently, “married.”

Charlotte sighs, “I’m afraid, I did not have time to speak of it to her. After Lord & Lady Babington’s marriage, I needed to depart from Sanditon.” Charlotte rose from the grass and wiped away the flyaway dirt and leaves. “I couldn’t watch Sidney marry Mrs. C. It would have been just too hard to bare!“

“My dear Charlotte. I can’t imagine the....” she pauses in her thought and looks around. “Did you hear that?” Allison whispers. “No.” says Charlotte and begins to walk toward the willow tree.

“There you two are” shouts Lilith from behind the willow. “I have been looking everywhere for you. Why are you out here?” She questioned

”We needed to speak privately, Lil” Allison gently replies. “We didn’t mean to leave you out.” Looking at Charlotte, Lilith regards her sister thoroughly. “For someone that has had a grand adventure, you look terrible Charlotte.”

“LILITH!” Yells Allison “What is wrong with you? Papa was the one that told you you couldn’t go to Sanditon not Charlotte. Stop being like this, it’s not like you.” Lilith tucks in a loose hair that came away from her braid and is ready to give a retort back to her sister but is stopped by Charlotte.

“I sometimes wish I never had the adventure at all.” Charlotte turns toward Lilith for the first time and she sees for the sorrow and tears within Charlotte’s eyes. “I’ve hidden my pain from our parents to not worry them. But you both are my dearest sisters and you shall both know the all of it.” Charlotte sighs as she wipes the tears away.

As Charlotte begins the tale again, Lilith slowly begins to lower herself to the grass. As the hours pass away and the story unfolds, the Heywood sisters bond over the love and the loss that one of their own has felt.


	4. Sisterly Love

“For goodness sake Alli, it has been a month!” Lilith throws her hands up in the air in frustration. “You and I both know this is not like Charlotte”. Lilith begins pacing and rubbing her arms. Lilith, out of the three oldest sisters, is the most animated Heywood.

Although she behaved poorly when Charlotte returned, Lilith has become increasingly worried for her sister. She loves her parents, but with 11 children to keep occupied, it is hard for them to see the pain Charlotte has masked.

“Lil, I know it isn’t like her but she is heartbroken. She just needs time.” Allison says in exasperation. She has listened to Lilith complain for over two days now. Allison who has always been the peacemaker, has been trying for days to help mend the rift between her siblings.

“Have you been in love before? There is no time table for this.” Allison gently says. She doesn’t want to upset her already agitated sister.

Lilith mumbles to herself, “She can only kill so many pheasants pretending them to be the wonderful Mrs. C......!” Allison begins to chuckle, “Lil that is not what she is thinking.”

Lilith stops in mid-stride and swings around to Allison. “I don’t like that look Lilith!” cries Allison

Lilith’s face becomes animated and a slow smile begins to form. “I have a plan!” She says barley above a whisper. “We need help and Sanditon is where we get it.” Then before Allison can say anything, Lilith takes off at a run towards the house.

“LILITH!!! Come back!” Allison cries as she takes off after her. Running as fast as she can, Allison doesn’t see the rock and trips over it letting out a cry of pain as she lands unladylike in the grass. Lilith turns around, hearing her cry, and runs back to her.

“Alli, are you alright?” Lilith says as she gently picks up her foot. “Stupid rock” Allison mumbles and then begins to laugh. “Why am I the one that always trips over the rocks?

Lilith begins to laugh at her sister. “Because my dearest one, you can’t be too perfect.” Allison looks at Lilith and sees the beautiful woman she is becoming. Two inches taller than Charlotte, Lilith has the same brown hair and slim shape of their oldest sister. “I love you Lil.” Allison says and then sticks out her tongue for good sisterly measure.

Lilith looks at her sister and smiles. “Come on you, let’s get you up. We have a letter to write my dearest sister.” As Lilith’s plan begins to take shape, she dares to hope that her correspondence will be well received.


	5. The Letter

After the sisters made it back to the house, they began to help with supper preparations. A few moments later, Charlotte came in carrying yet another plump pheasant.

“Good lord child, how many of thoses poor birds are you going to shoot out of the sky?” said their mother. All Charlotte could do was laugh and said, “just a few momma”. Both sisters began to snicker as they recalled what Lilith had said about the infamous Mrs C.

Charlotte looked over at her sisters, perplexed by their reaction. Shaking her head, she went to clean up from the day’s adventure.

“I think we should talk to Charlotte first.” Allison said for the second time to Lilith, after dinner was complete. Lilith of course was having none of it. “Alli stop fretting. This will be for her own good and maybe ours too!” As she sat at the writing table, Lilith begins to map out her missive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Lady Babington,

My sister Allison and I hope this correspondence finds you well. We have not had the pleasure to meet but we hope that will change in the most nearest future.

We write as we are in desperate need of your assistance. As you may not be aware, our most dearest sister Charlotte has had heartbreak that one does not usually speak upon. However, she has spoken wonderfully about you and your husband Lord Babington, which we feel is our only hope.

My sister has fallen into a great sadness. We hope you can help send a missive to her dear friend, Lady Susan, on our behalf. We are taking it upon ourselves to write this missive without Charlotte’s approval. We implore you to send our address for correspondence that can begin between Lady Susan and Charlotte. We are quite sure Lady Susan is unaware of the recent events that lead to our sister’s departure from Sanditon. We are positive that with Lady’s Susan’s help, our sister can find peace and maybe love again.

We know she misses everyone terribly and we do hope that help can be found in her new friendships.

Forever in your debt,

Miss Allison & Lilith Heywood

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There, what do you think?” Asked Lilith as she skimmed over the cursive words to detect any imperfections. She was sending this missive to a Lady after all.

Allison reads the letter once more and with a deep breath, “It is perfect. Do you think she will help us?”

Lilith shrugged her shoulders. ”Lady Babington was completely embarrassed by Lord Denham’s outburst at the Midsummer Ball, remember? Charlotte was kind to her when she needed it most. Hopefully, she will return the kindness.” said Lilith.

As Lilith folds the precious note carefully, she hopes desperately that maybe these words will help secure more than just one person’s passage back to Sanditon.


	6. Lords & Ladies

“Ma’am, you have visitors.” Stated the portly butler to Lady Denham. None to phased she replied, “well spit it out man, who is it?”

“Lord & Lady Babington, ma’am.” Came the dull reply.

Lady Denham, lifting her aging eyes to the butler and lifted one brow, “why are you still here, let them in!”

Sighing, Lady Denham made her way from the chaise lounge to the tea table and chairs. Positioning herself just in time as her niece, the newly wed Lady Babington, came breezing through the doorway with her husband a step behind.

“Aunt, such a pleasure to see you.” Esther remarked while giving her aunt a kiss on the check. “Duncan, please have some tea brought” Esther instructed the butler.

Lord Babington, ever the charmer, “You look splendid as always Lady Denham.” Having a special place for this man, who saved her niece when she needed him most, smiled at his flattery. 

“So what brings you here for a visit? I would have thought you would have been traveling the countryside on honeymoon.” Lady Denham inquired

“We are planning our venture, next month as the weather begins to turn. Lord Babington has plans that I can not get him to divulge. He says it is a surprise.” Esther rolls her eyes but places a loving hand on her husband’s arm as he comes to stand beside her.

Lady Denham can see the affection that has flourished since the wedding only but a few months ago. Esther looking beautiful as ever and showing a glow about her that only happily married woman possess. As Duncan arrives with the tea, Esther gets to the matter at hand with one side look to her husband.

“Aunt, I think you need a companion.” Esther states. “Don’t be ubsurd, Esther, I’m perfectly fine.” Lady Denham retorted. “I avoided one disaster with that horrible incident with Miss Clara Brereton. I do not need another disperate trying to find some coin.”

Esther looked at her husband, “Lady Denham, please think on it. With Esther now my wife, you will need a companion to help you throughout your days and your travels. Let us find you someone suitable.” Lord Babington implored.

“It is not necessary.” Lady Denham begins to rise from her chair, “I am more than capable of taking care of myself Lord Babington!” As she begins to take a step she trips over the antique table leg and collides into Lord Babington himself.

“Umpf, I apologize, I didn’t mean to step into your path Lady Denham.” Lady Denham looked up at this proud man and patted his cheek. “You are a good man, aren’t you Lord Babington? Oh never mind. Alright Esther, find me a companion. I will have final say!”

Esther looked at her husband with fondness that she felt was growing into more. How could she have been so lucky, she mused. “As you wish Aunt.”


	7. Babington House

What a day, Esther thought to herself. She was prepared for a battle with her aunt in regards to a companion. Her aunt has been fairing fine on her own but she was lonely even though she hated to admit it. Companionship wouldn’t hurt her and might make her more jovial, Esther thought with a chuckle.

“What has you grinning like a cat who just got the cream?” Her husband whispers as he wraps his arms around her slim waist.

Esther slowly spins herself around and raised her arms around her husband’s shoulders. “I was thinking of how brilliant you are and how sweet you were with my aunt, Lord Babington.” She lifts her eyes to stare into his handsome face and can’t help but smile. “We are happy, aren’t we?” She asks.

“Oh course we are Esther. All I have ever wanted was to walk along side you in this life. Never to control or own you. We are partners in this life we share, my darling.” As he stares into her eyes, he sees what he has begun to hope was there. Love.

He tenderly kissed her and then released her to do her nightly routine. He has learned to not push Esther, she can be as skittish as a rabbit. As he walked from the bedroom, he headed to the study. He hasn’t yet read through their daily correspondences and needed a splash of brandy as well.

Correspondence from Sidney was easy business to read through. Sidney wanted to update him on the information he gathered on Sir Edward Denham. Apparently, Edward started gambling terribly and has ended up in worse shape then thought possible. Babington shakes his head and tosses the missive aside 

As he thumbs through the remainder of the missives he sees one that peaks his interest. Not recognizing the script, he asserts it has been written in a woman’s hands. Although it says Lord and Lady Babington on the front, inside was written to his wife directly. As he begins to scan the document, he rises from his seated position and strides to find his wife.

Dear Lady Babington,

“Esther, I believe you should read this.”


	8. Willingden fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so pretty outside today. There is a nice breeze and the birds chirping. I’m a bit lonely as my son went to see his father for the opening of turkey season. I guess this will give me some time to write. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking time to read my story.  
> Steph

As the cool breeze blows through the kitchen window, Charlotte takes a deep breath and sighs. Not realizing until now how much she has missed home. The Willingden landscape can only be described as green fields of grass as far as the eye can see, with willow trees and flower fields.

Although still trying to mend her heart, she can’t help but laugh as she watches her younger brothers tussling in the field. Each trying to one-up the other.

Charlie, the most mischievous of the brothers, was slowly tip-toeing toward her unsuspecting sisters. Both Allison and Lilith were spending their morning outside the house tending to the garden.

As Charlotte watches, she realizes what Charlie is holding and begins to laugh in merit. The bucket, she can only guess, is carrying prescious cargo which he is holding quite carefully.

As Charlie closes in on his sisters, Allison leans towards Lilith and whispers something that Charlotte can’t hear. Lilith, stopping what weed she was trying to pull, looks towards her sister. “Oh course it will come! You must not give up Allison. It is dire and it has to.... AAHHHHH!!!!!!! Lilith screams

As Charlotte makes it to the door, she watches as Charlie dumps the entire bucket of water over Lilith’s head. The poor girl was drenched. Charlotte hiccuping through her mirth yells, “Charles Heywood, you should not dump water on your sister!”

“You little toad. Wait until I get you Charlie!” Lilith says with devilish mirth as she watches her brother scamper away. Lilith turns toward the sound of Charlotte’s laughter and a grin starts to spread over her face. Finally seeing the light back in Charlotte’s eyes, Lilith doesn’t notice Allison suddenly falling silent.

Looking down at Allison, who was clutching her face, was staring at something behind Lilith. Lilith turns around to see her father approaching from his visit in town. 

“Do you think?” Allison whispers to Lilith. All Lilith can do is pray. “We shall see my dearest. We shall see.”


	9. The Post

Charlotte, still laughing at the mischievousness of her brother, greets her father upon his return. “What did I miss?” Her father asks with amusement.

“Oh, just Charlie deciding to give Lilith an early bath.” Charlotte says as she begins to laugh while trying to relay the episode of a few minutes ago. 

As her father shakes his head, he greets her mother with a smothering hug, stopping her in supper preparation. “Umph, you silly man.” Mrs. Heywood laughs. “Did you get everything I asked for?”

“I would not have come back if not, m’dear.” Mr. Heywood replies as he smiles at her. Charlotte watches her parents share their tender moments which makes her yearn for that special moment she had once shared with Sidney. Taking a breath, Charlotte begins to organize the items from her father’s bundle and notices the post.

Looking at the five missives, one missive catches her eye. It is made out to her! “What on earth.” She mumbles

“Charlotte, you have a missive on the table. Ah, I see you have noticed it.” Her father states. “It appears to be from one of your acquaintances in Sandition.”

Charlotte’s heart begins to beat faster and faster thinking of Sidney possibly writing to her.

She shakes her head to remove those foolish thoughts, and picks up the missive. As she looks more closely at the note and realizes it is written in a female hand.

”Thank you Papa.” She says to her parents yet not waiting for a response. As she walks outside toward her most favorite willow tree, Charlotte is unaware of her sisters watching closely.


	10. Unexpected Surprise

The journey to the weeping willow seemed like it took Charlotte forever. She was in deep thought as not expecting to hear from anyone after she departed from Sandition.

She broke the seal and began to read the missive. What it contained inside she was not expecting nor from the sender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dearest Charlotte,

I have the most wonderful news I wanted to share. I can admit, my temperament while you were in Sandition was not altogether friendly at times. Regardless of that, you showed me compassion and friendship when I needed the comfort.

In turn, I want to share what only one other person has been told. I must swear you to secrecy! Lord Babington and I are expecting our first child. To be carrying this man’s child is the most precious gift. I truly have been given the most wonderful life after that most hoorendous midsummer ball.

Now, I must ask for a favor. Lord Babington will be accompanying Mr. Sidney Parker to London for business matters and he is vexed I will be alone. How on earth could I ever be alone in this big house? But none-the-less, I feel you would help me pass the time and prepare for this little miracle. I saw how wonderful you were with the Parker children.

Please say you will come. I would also love to meet your infamous sisters. They seem very eager to meet your new friends here in Sandition.

I hope to hear from you soon, my dear.

Esther

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smiling, Charlotte laid the missive in her lap. PREGNANT! What a wonderful surprise, Charlotte thought.

“Charlotte?....”

“Oh, heavens. Allison you scared me. I didnt hear your approach.” Charlotte says as she clutches her hand to her chest. She was in such deep thought reading her letter, she had not heard her sisters coming upon her.

“Is everything alright?” Lilith begins as she points to the letter. “You seemed rather in deep thought.”

As Charlotte begins to stand up, she pauses, and opens the letter once more. “I received a letter from Lady Babington today.” Charlotte begins. She reads the words careful and stops. She looks up at her sisters.

“Why does Lady Babington want to meet my most infamous sisters?” Charlotte questions as she crosses her arms to stare at two guilty looking sisters that can’t seem to look her in the eye.

“What did you two do......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing folks? Should I continue.....


	11. Babington House

“M’dear, there you are. I have been searching high and low for you.” Lord Babington strides towards his wife and wraps his arms around her.

Esther, ever the thinker, was staring across the pond at Babington House letting the plan take shape. “How are you feeling?” Babington mumbles into Esther’s neck.

“Would you stop worrying yourself. Women have been having babies for decades.” Esther replies as she looks over her shoulder at her husband. “I will be fine.”

Babington shakes his head, “Then why pray tell are we inviting not one but three Miss Heywood’s to Babington House?” He asks laughingly.

Esther smiles and can’t help but remember the surprise and admiration she had for the Heywood sisters after receiving their missive. Sharing a weakness, especially that of a women, is never done. But, the Heywood sisters were determined to help Charlotte. The plan formed almost immediately and with her husband’s help, Mr. Sidney Parker would be none the wiser as well.

Stupid man, she thought. Saving one’s family is admirable but good lord he was marrying a wolf in disguise.

“I am tired of hearing everyone complain of the boredom they find here in Sandition. So now, we shall give them some excitement.” Esther remarks to her husband. Looking stunned, Babington shakes his head yet again confused.

Esther sighs and continues. “How interesting will it become with not one but three Heywood sisters causing a stir. Charlotte back in Sandition to torture the devilish Mrs. Eliza Campion, as she returns for the fall harvest festival on Sidney’s arm.”

The animation in Esther’s face makes Babington bellow with laughter. “You are such a minx!”

Esther chuckles as she recalls the letter she wrote three days prior to Lady Susan. Her poor husband has no idea of the excitement that will commence with the pending arrivals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Lady Susan,

We have had a few passing exchanges but have a mutual friend, Miss Charlotte Heywood, that needs our assistance. I believe she has yet to inform you of the disastrous end of her relationship with Mr. Sidney Parker. Not many know of this courtship but it was a most tragic departure.

To make a long story short, Mr. Tom Parker failed to insure the Sandition project and a fire broke out during the Midsummer Ball. Upon realizing the family would be doomed and possibly placed in debter’s prison, Mr. Sidney Parker attached himself to that horrible woman, Mrs. Eliza Campion. I personally don’t care for Mrs. Campion and I feel you would encourage the same sentiment. This attachment is for the sole purpose of her fortune to save his brother. Which I have gathered from my husband, who is a dear friend of Sidney’s.

To my delight, Charlotte’s adoring sisters are worried for her and have written to me for help. I have invited all three to Babington House to help me with a small project of mine.

Would you have time for a dear friend and come once more to Sandition? The fall harvest festival should be quite the enjoyable experience and I believe things will be quite exciting with all in attendance.

My dear husband has been working with Sidney Parker to try and find a way to get out of this mess. No plan has formed as of yet, but maybe a woman’s touch is what is needed.

I will make preparations of your arrival once I have heard word from you. I do hope to hear from soon.

Sincerely,

Lady Esther Babington

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved Esther’s character and I am building on the woman I felt she could have become in the series. I hope you enjoy this spin. I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter 
> 
> Steph


	12. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I have had to re-write this chapter and the next few multiple times. Too many thoughts

“Lilith, you had no right!” Charlotte rages. “I am more than fine with my emotions.” Never one to be thoroughly enraged, Charlotte begins picking up fallen twigs to swing about and toss in frustration.

She was beginning to come to turns with her fate and then this letter arrives. How could she possible deny Esther? But how can she live with seeing Sidney once more? Being tossed back into Sandition life, what possible role would she have?

“We are Heywoods, Charlotte!” Lilith argues. “When have you ever given up on something you have wanted and felt passionately about?” She pleads. “You are the most strongest of us all and” pausing, Lilith grabs for Allison’s hand, “we couldn’t bare to watch you anymore.” She finishes.

Watching Charlotte pace and swing the unfortunate twig, Allison steps into her path. Charlotte abruptly stops and stares at her sister with deep troubled eyes.

Looking deeply into Charlotte’s eyes, Allison gently takes hold of her hands. “My dearest Charlotte, what scares you with this most fortunate opportunity?”

Charlotte tried to pull her hands away, but Allison holds firm and continues, “Come, tell me. You have been given an opportunity to not only see wonderful acquaintances again, help plan for the birth of a friend’s child and umpf”, Allison stops being slightly nudge out of the way by Lilith.

And with a sheepish grin on her face, “and to leave our humble town of Willingden again with your troublesome sisters in tow.” Lilith finishes with a little too much excitement for the situation.

Shaking her head, Charlotte looks at her sisters for a moment and wonders how she could be so engrossed in her anger, that she didn’t notice the absolute enthusiasm they both radiated. For them, this would be the journey of a life time.

How could she deny them of it? Even though it meant she would be thrown back into the path of Mr. Sidney Parker and his beautiful fiancé Mrs. Eliza Campion.

After a moment, “Hush, both of you.” Charlotte says and brings her sisters to her with a tug. “Forgive me. I have been so focused on my own melancholiness, I failed to see how fortunate we are.”

“We shall have the most fun together.” Lilith says as she begins to dance around. “Do you think mother and father will allow us to go? I couldn’t bear to be left behind again.”

“Lilith, mind yourself.” Allison laughs. “We will be there to help Charlotte and Lady Babington, not for just balls and shopping.” Lilith stops in her skipping and shrugs, “Anything is better than here.”

Charlotte has always known that Lilith was a free spirit and wanted adventure. She was going to have her hands full keeping Lilith out of trouble.

“Well dearests, let’s go speak with papa. He must give his blessing before we write back to Esther.”

As the Heywood sisters turn towards home, each sister thinking of what the future could potential be. 

The shyest of the sisters, Allison, can’t help but feel uneasy of the pending adventure. Although excited for this trip to Sandition, she has always wanted a family and home of her very own. Not one to be expecting too much from life, could she find someone to love in Sandition? Could she become a governess and find a new way of life? Or is her sole adventure to help her most courageous sisters to find their happiness and love.


	13. So Many Missives

Dearest Esther,

My emotions have overtaken me with the absolute joy I feel for you and Lord Babington. What a wonderful surprise to be the holder of such a secret!

After speaking for many hours with our father, he has agreed to send not only myself but Allison and Lilith to Babington House. It was not an easy task, as he is such a proud man, and doesn’t want to take advantage of your kindness.

My sisters, especially Lilith, can not wait to meet such a lady as yourself. I have told them of the tale of your courtship with Lord Babington and they feel it a great love story. I do hope you like them Esther!

My fear is seeing Mr. Sidney Parker again. I truly do not know if my heart can take it. Our goodbye was the hardness moment of my life. Please help me endure what I know will eventually come.

We will be ready to travel in a weeks time. I can not wait to see everyone.

Charlotte  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smiling, Esther scribbles a quick note to Mrs. Mary Parker, who has become an unexpected friend here in Sandition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Mary,

I have received word from Charlotte and our dear friend is coming home. She will be ready to leave her home in Willingden in about a week. I will send the coaches for her and her two delightful sisters, Allison and Lilith.

I will need your help in keeping this from Sidney until Charlotte is capable to tolerate his presence. We have much to figure out. I shall make a call upon you soon.

There is much to discuss and Lady Susan will be arriving shortly. She will be staying in the newly finished apartment in Sandition Town. Sidney was quite pleased to receive letter requesting a permanent apartment. Hopefully he will be surprised with many things.

Sincerely,  
Esther

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please see this is sent out today Riggs.” Esthers says to the Babington Butler as she opens up Charlotte’s correspondence and heads to the study. “Yes, ma’am” he replies.

Esther raps on the study door and enters the room without waiting for a reply. Still looking at the missive and a smile spreading across her face, Esther fails to see her husband’s guest. “Finally we receive word! She says,....”


	14. Visitor

“M’dear, Sidney has come to visit.” Babington interjects before she says too much. He stares at his wife hoping she can move the conversation along quickly.

Startled, Esther looks up and finally sees the gentlemen in question. “Sidney, what a pleasure to see you again. How goes your day?” she easily moves the conversation in the direction she wants. Amazed by her ease of the situation, Babington walks to stand by her side and places a gentle hand on her backside. His new favorite spot, he muses to himself.

“My day..., as well as could be expected after enduring hours of tedious wedding planning.” He states frankly. “You look radiate as ever Esther. Marriage has suited you both, bravo to you. I wish we were all so lucky.” Sidney finishes before tossing back his brandy.

Walking across the study, Esther stands in front of a man she would have not thought a kindness for. In recent months, she has learned of his dedication to his family and the sacrifices he has made. Understanding loyalty is a quality not everyone possess, she has become quite fond of her husband’s friend. “Do not loose hope, Sidney. All can not be lost. We will figure something out.”

“Indeed, we shall.” Lord Babington chimes in. “Crowe will be here in the morning and we all know he has connections. He will help try to figure a solution.”

Sidney snorts, “How about Crowe marry her and be the investor!” Sitting down the tumbler he pauses and looks at Babington, “You were mentioning he had a potential investor coming from London, who?” Sidney asks as Riggs brings in a tray for Esther. “Thank you Riggs” she offers as she reaches for the newest letter.

“Grassmore, his father came to the regatta. We have seen him out and about in our travels with Crowe. Jovial fellow but a bit of a mischief maker. Not too friendly with his father however.” describes Babington

“Ah, yes. His father is Lord Franklin Grassmore of Denbighshire. I heard he wasn’t fairing well. Hunting accident, I believe. ” Sidney replies. “Unfortunate thing, hunter stepped into a hole and tossed the poor fellow.”

“I heard. He may not pull through.” Sitting down, Babington gently begins the original conversation from earlier. “Have you begun to delegate Sandition Town construction? Or break the news to Tom?” Curious more to whom would be spending his investment. Sidney he trusted, Tom has proven his inabilities.

“Tom, I love my brother dearly, but he has no sense of management. The foreman, Mr Stringer, has told me the decisions he has tried to make of recent.” Sidney places his fingers to his temple. “I have to break it to him soon, he is to give advice but that is it. I hope I shall not break him.”

Esther listening to the men’s discussion of the plan for Sandition for far too long, decides to take her leave to begin her preparations. “Gentlemen, I’m off to the garden. I shall leave you two to discuss your business.” Esther smiles at her husband and begins her exit.

“Esther. Have you heard from Charlotte? Mary hasn’t received any word and I’m ....” Sidney doesn’t finish his thought as he looks up and sees she is already gone.


	15. Departure

“Papa! Charlotte! Papa!!” Charlie bellows at the door way. “Coaches are approaching.” Charlie runs back out side to stand guard at the entrance gate.

As the coach makes its approach, the B insignia was not hard to see on the side door. Charlotte’s heart begins to beat a bit faster as the reality of the journey ahead starts now. 

Grabbing her bonnet, Charlotte begins to make her way outside to stand alongside her sisters. “Boys, go grab the trunks.” Her father instructs. As the trunks are loaded onto the back, each of the girls said their goodbyes.

As she was hugging her mother, Allison whispers, “I will miss you momma.” Knowing how shy her daughter is, she squeezed Allison tighter and said “you will do splendidly.”

Charlotte was talking to her father and youngest siblings when a commotion was heard. “I was bein’ nice and puttin’ ur trunk on the coach Lilith! Why’d you get me wet?!?!” Screeched Charlie.

“That is what you had coming to you Charles Heywood. You dumped a bucket on me when I was in the garden. Thought I forgot?” Lilith said through her laughter and dropped the bucket she used to drench her younger sibling.

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Yells Charlie as he runs straight for his laughing sister. “I don’t think so lad” said their father as he lifts a kicking and screaming Charlie over his shoulder. “Girls, you better hurry along now.” Instructs their father and the girls begin to climb into the coach.

As the coach pulls away from Willingden, the sisters wave out the window to their family. Then all three break into laughter as they begin to hear from a distance, “I WILL GET YOU BACK LILITH! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME SOMETIME!!” Screamed Charlie.

“Oh my lord, he is mad at you.” Allison said to Lilith, who only began laughing harder.

“He probably just realized I put worms in the water too!” Lilith tried to explain through her laughter. “I’ve been picking them out of the garden each day and saving them. The little toad deserved it for all the pranks he has done to us!” She finished and all three Heywood sisters were laughing at their poor brother’s misfortune.

Charlotte began to tell her sisters everything she can remember about Sandition and the people within. It was a long journey and they needed something to talk about.

Charlotte began with the most obvious, “Sandition House owned by Lady Denham, is the town’s namesake. A beautiful house with gardens and fountains. Lady Denham is one not to be trifled with. She has a quick wit and faster tongue but can be kind when she wants.

Then we move to Lord and Lady Babington. Lady Babington is Lady Denham’s neice. She.....

As Charlotte continues through each person of importance, Allison and Lilith are intrigued with each person’s tale. But there is a secret they have not yet shared with their dear sister.

Lady Babington has written to Lilith and Allison on the most greatest of plans. Both sisters can not wait to meet this wonderful woman and Lady Susan, as they are confident that their sister will have a happy ending after all.

Lilith looks over to Allison and smiles, what an adventure we shall have she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a wonderful Easter. I have wrote a good bit today and I really hope everyone is enjoying this fun ride. So many different storylines have popped into my head. 
> 
> Steph


	16. Sandition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Work was quite long today. Hope you enjoy the chapters I get uploaded tonight.   
> Steph

Looking out the window, Charlotte couldn’t help but admire the sunset. Beautiful shades of yellow, orange and blue rays cascade over the sky as far as the eye can see.

In the distance, the house tops were beginning to show as Sandition town came into view. Charlotte couldn’t help but smile as her sisters sat gazing out the window as the town shows them it’s beauty. The magical moment when the sea becomes visible over the hillside is a view one can never forget. Rolling waves reach the crystal sands in series that makes one want to jump in.

“Oh Charlotte, it is beautiful” Allison’s voice carries barely above a whisper. Charlotte couldn’t help but let the emotion take her at the wonder in her sister’s faces.

As the coach approaches the town, Charlotte can now only sit in wonder as she passes apartment after apartment of re-invigorated and reformed homes and shops. After the fire, there was such destruction she didn’t know how Tom would ever be able to fix it all. Her admiration for Mr. Stringer magnified greatly at such magnificent work. It appeared his men were beginning to start on the second phasing of homes.

Stoned walkways now lined the town streets with individual pathways to each apartment’s front entry. Store fronts were the staple of the town’s economy and new stores were now visible. Bonnet and Top hat shops to a town dress maker, from a blacksmith to the local post office. The town appeared to have flourished in her absence.

Charlotte couldn’t help but notice many more patrons walking about than what she remembered. How lovely, she thought that Tom had made such progress in his advertisement of the town.

“Miss Charlotte! Miss Charlotte!” A little voice cries. Charlotte quickly looks out the window and sees little Henry Parker waving his arms frantically. “Henry! oh stop. Stop please!” Charlotte frantically says to the coachman.

Coming to a stop, Charlotte quickly departs and heads straight for little Henry and his siblings. “Oh my darlings, I have missed you terribly.” Charlotte falling to her knees wraps the children in a fierce hug, as she did when she left Sandition.

“Charlotte, I am so glad you are home.” Mary says through her tears. Parting from the children, Charlotte embraces Mary. How she had missed her dear friend terribly. Stepping away from Mary, Charlotte turns to the coach door and sees her sister’s heads peaking out, unsure what to do. “Girls, please come down. I have a most important introduction for you to make.”


	17. The Sisters

As both sisters depart the coach, Henry tugs on his mother’s skirt, “They look like Charlotte, momma.” Charlotte ruffles the little boys hair, “Well of course they do. They are my sisters, you sweet boy. Allison and Lilith, I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Mary Parker and her lovely children, Henry, Mary, Maddy and Collin. Mary, my sisters, Allison and Lilith Heywood.”

“Please to meet you Mrs. Parker” the sisters say in unison. Mary couldn’t help but admire the similarities the two sisters had with Charlotte but were equally different.

Although Allison was shorter than her sisters, she held a soft beauty about her. Softly curled brown hair cascading down her back like a veil would become the envy of the town. Her brown eyes, similar to Charlotte’s, holding a gentleness that draws one in. The delicate face shape and lean form giving her a youthful appearance that will surely garner males attention.

Lilith, the tallest of the three, was striking in her appearance. Brown hair streaked with gold bands framing a beautifully angular face. Slender figure that would be a dressmakers dream. But it was the emerald green eyes that were breathtaking. Although young, those eyes showed an intelligence and quick wit that was dying to break loose. Oh my, she is going to be a fierce one, Mary thought.

“None of that, you must call me Mary. Come, you must see Tom. He will be thrilled to see you all.” Mary begins walking toward Trafalgar House.

“We would love to Mary, but we should really be off to the Babington apartment. I wouldn’t want to worry Lady Babington.” Charlotte begins and quickly adds, “I promise to visit soon.”

“Quite right. I will await your visit. There is much to discuss.” Mary says with a smile. Charlotte could almost sense Mary had something else to say.

Charlotte begins her journey again to only travel a mere two blocks to the Babington apartment. Staring at the structure, Charlotte is amazed by the size, as it looks to be one of the larger constructed apartments. With white exterior walls, large windows capturing the remaining sunlight, large column doors and the stone walkways, the appearance of grandeur was everywhere. The late Mr. Stringer’s carpentry was still detectable in pieces of the trimming that brought tears to her eyes.

Stepping out of the coach, Charlotte barely has time to knock on the door before they are flung open to reveal a beaming Lady Esther Babington and a flustered Mr. Riggs.

“Finally! I’ve waited ages for you to get here.” Esther, uncaring of the spectacle, wraps Charlotte into a very unladylike hug. Laughing with joy, Charlotte holds onto Esther as she was her lifeline here in Sandition.

Looking over Charlotte’s shoulder, Esther begins to smile. “You two must be Allison and Lilith.....”


	18. Settling In

Ushering everyone inside, Esther wastes no time in the task of getting everyone settled in their respective rooms. “I will call for tea in the sun room in a half an hour.” Esther said to Allison and Lilith as she turns quickly to Charlotte. Smiling softly, Esther can't wait to show Charlotte the room she chose especially for her. 

Thinking back to their conversation long ago, Esther can remember how flustered Charlotte became when describing her meeting with Sidney. For a man that carried himself with such aloofness, his passion for Charlotte became noticeable to the trained eye.

“I have chosen this room for you as it overlooks the bluff.” Esther opens the door to a room with pale yellow walls that seemed to glow and a large picturesque window with drapes that were blowing in the breeze. “I thought you would enjoy the view, as I know the soft spot it has for you and your many walks you have taken there.” Blushing, Charlotte can only remember that moment in time when her world stood still in Sidney’s arms.

Esther leaves Charlotte to settle in and heads to her husband’s study. “Charlotte and her sisters have arrived finally.” Esther says beaming. Her emotions clearly written on her face.

Babington couldn't wait to share the news of their pending arrival with the world to help explain the emotions his dear wife has been expressing freely to all. Esther had become increasing emotional of late, unlike her of course, but now much expected. 

Nodding to his wife, “Very good. Sidney and I shall be gone a week or so in London which will give her time to adjust. Lady Susan has done wonders in capturing attention for the town. She really does cares for Charlotte and is on a mission it would seem. Sidney has his hands full in deciding who garners the completed apartments.” Babington stands to move around his desk to engulf Esther in an embrace as she steps closer to him.

Wanting to change the topic so not to excite her further. “You look ravishing Lady Babington.” He whispers and softly kisses her smiling lips. “You are such the charmer Lord Babington. I hope our son is just like you.” Esther can’t help but sigh in contentment and places her forehead against her husbands chest.

“Do you think this will work?” Esther suddenly asks her husband and he sighs. “It must work to get Sidney out of this mess. He has only used the barest of funds from Mrs. Campion’s marriage investment. Crowe assures me, he is the man for the job. If there is information to be found, he will get it."

Esther snorts and begins to pace. “Crowe is inebriated half the time and can not remember one thought to the other.”

Babington laughs “Yes, true that, but he is always there when needed."

Esther goes over in her mind the letters she has had with Lady Susan. With the Prince Regent’s expected attendance at the fall harvest festival and ball, everyone of substance has become interested in Sandition.

Applications for apartments were flooding in and poor Sidney couldn’t keep up with the demand. Further investors, one in particular, has made an offer Sidney had to meet in person for. This was the primary reasons for their trip to London.

Sidney was continuing to push Mr. Stringer and his workers as hard as he could but Tom was not helping, as she unfortunately found it. Esther begins to recall the conversation she was privy to when Tom Parker was given the ultimatum he was oblivious too. How a ingenious man with a wealth of ideas could be so incapable of follow through and money management was beyond her.


	19. Enough

Esther arrived at the Parker residence mid-morning to visit with Mary. Correspondence between the woman had become quite frequent and most enjoyable. However, this day was to not turn out like the rest. The day began dreary and void of sunlight which then matched the atmosphere that would take hold of the Parker residence.

Mary, very excited to hear of Charlotte’s return, was sworn to its secrecy at the beginning. Esther explained that Charlotte was too tender to yet see Sidney while he was still attached to Eliza. Understanding that Charlotte wished Sidney and Eliza the upmost happiness, she still could not bare to see them together quite yet.

Tom had been on a singular mindset since Sidney’s return, with the news of the family’s saving and Sandition's future restoration. Mary was still quite upset with him for the lack of clarity in what Sidney had to do to save their family. Many times she ventured onto the subject but Tom seemed to always be too engrossed with his planning to pay attention. Most times, Mary walked out of the room in exasperation.

“TOM!” Sidney roars as he slams the front entry door. Storming into the hallway, in full view of the women and children, Sidney confronts his brother. “I will not have it anymore. Do you hear me. You will stop spending money we do not have!”

“Come now Sidney, what are you talking about?” Not sure how to handle the anger he saw in Sidney, Tom moves to pour himself a drink.

“All the furnishings Tom. We didn’t need them. Money we didn’t have, you spent.” Waving his hand in dismissal, Tom begins to ramble of the need to furnish the apartments to upper society standards. The Prince Regent was coming after all.

Before Tom saw it coming, Sidney’s fist connected and Tom was thrown into the side bar. Glasses fell to the ground breaking in the most terrible sound, as Tom hit the floor.

“What is wrong with you Tom. I walked away from a woman that I....” Stopping as emotions began tearing through him. “A woman that meant more to me than anything. A woman that I wanted to marry, Tom. I made the decision, but dammit man, you ruined what happiness I could have had and still you spend!” Breathing heavy, Sidney turns to walk away from his brother and saw the women and children.

Pausing, "I apologize Mary." Bowing his head, Sidney walked out of the room. “Oh Tom, how could you?” Mary says as she kneels beside him.

Stuttering and trying to rise from the floor but failing in his attempt, "Mary it is fine. Just an over-reaction, m'dear." Tom tries to dismiss the incident but confused at the same.

Shocked by the events unfolding, “How can you not have seen that Sidney was going to propose to Charlotte? You are his brother. How could you be so intelligent but not have seen the affection they held???....” Esther states as she had stayed quiet through the entire encounter.

Standing up, she smiles warmly at the children and begins to take her leave. “I will speak to you later Mary. Good day......... Mr. Parker.” She says with an edge of anger in her voice and a lift of her chin.

Looking at her husband, she shakes her head and stands to collect the children. “I have had enough Tom. You have almost ruined our family once and I will not tolerate this anymore.” Taking a deep breath, Mary straighten her shoulders and turned toward the sound coming down the hallway.

Sidney stared at his sister-in-law with pain in his eyes that she wished she could wipe away. Looking back at Tom, “I love you Tom. But you will remove yourself from the rest of the construction of Sanditon Town and Sidney will take over", Mary pauses to drive her point home, "Or I will see that Lady Denham does it for you and against your will.”

“Now Mary...” he starts “No, Tom. This is my final word.” She states flatly with a swift strike of her hand through the air.

Turning to Sidney, “You should have never had to save this family and we are forever in your debt.” Walking to him, she places her hand to his check and whispers, “She will come back and you better be ready for her Sidney.”

Taking a final glance at Tom, who was still sprawled on the floor, she gathers the children and walks out of the room.


	20. The Dunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my tardiness in posting. I got news that my daughter was stationed to go to Japan without being able to come home For leave. She is finishing up school in the Navy and due to Covid-19 stricter rules are in place. She is scheduled to be there for four years and I have no idea when I will see her again. This mama has been quite emotional. As much as I am proud of her, this hurts my heart.

Breathing deeply, Charlotte smiled and stared at the sand dunes ahead of her. Although Esther wanted to catch up on the news upon their arrival. Charlotte could not wait to see the beautiful ocean and breathe the salty brisk air. “I shall not be long...” she pleaded to Esther after leaving her room.

Kissing her cheeks, “Just a few moments, go go. I will get more acquainted with your sisters while you are gone.” Esther turned and headed towards the awaiting sisters. “Come ladies, we have tons to discuss.”

Walking along the sandy dunes and admiring the peacefulness around her, a wonderful but shocking site was in front of her. Not firmly grasping the enormity of her dalliance onto a private moment, she couldn’t help but move toward the figures stopped before her.

Standing hand in hand, with no care in the world, was none other than Miss Georgiana Lambe and Mr. Arthur Parker. Not realizing their interlude had been uncovered, Arthur suddenly reached down and picked up Georgiana, swinging her in the sand wildly.

Yes!!! You can’t take it back Miss Lambe. You finally said it.” Arthur says with absolute excitement.

Charlotte heard the sweetest sound coming from Georgiana, as she laughs in happiness. That laugh and smile was something Charlotte had missed seeing on her friends face prior to her departure; that now feels like a lifetime ago. Georgiana holds on tightly to Arthur and leans in to kiss him softly on his cheek.

Placing Georgiana down, they both turn to begin their journey again and stopped short. Seeing their witness, realization set in and Georgiana breaks free of Arthur, running towards Charlotte. “You have returned! When and how?” She says in a mumble of excited words.

The women embrace and laugh together. “Not too long ago. I couldn’t wait to see the ocean again but someone has beaten me to it I see” Charlotte says while pulling away to look at them both.

“What have I missed since I’ve been gone?” Looking at each of them she couldn’t help but laugh again at Arthur’s guilty face. “Come now, you must tell me.”

Georgiana looked to Arthur, “Can you give us time together? She will return me to Mrs. Griffith when we are done.” Pleading with her eyes, she knew she needed to explain to Charlotte.

Reluctant to leave the women, Arthur makes his way back to the Parker residence to await his brother’s return. Tom did not say where Sidney had went, but he knew something was amiss. He had urgent matters to discuss with Sidney as well.

Watching Arthur disappear between the sand dunes, Georgiana begins to tell her amazing tale.


	21. A Surprise

Remembering the moment she knew Otis was lost to her was the hardest moment of her life. Despair began to take a firm hold on her.

“It all began with the regatta, the Midsummer Ball and your departure. Arthur tried his hardest to cheer me up when I thought my heart would never mend again. He even went to Sidney and gave him a dressing down for how he had treated me.”

Continuing to walk along the shore, Georgiana explained quickly how nervous Arthur was in confronting Sidney. “It was most charming.” Arthur cared too much to hurt his brother’s feelings, Georgiana explained.

A week had passed after Charlotte’s departure and speaking with Arthur, Sidney had come to Mrs. Griffith’s to take her for a walk. “I’m tired of seeing you fade away, Georgiana.” Sidney stopped and stared at her fiercely. “A man must have respect for the woman he loves. Mr. Molyneux used your name, when your name was not his to say in such a manner.”

Tears beginning to form, Georgiana looked out to the sea. Sidney knowing of how fragile her emotions, as he once lived them and now living them again, continued.

“You asked me once what was my intention for Charlotte. I loved her and wanted her to be my wife.” Pausing he gathered his thoughts further, “How life is now will most likely pull me apart like never before, but, I had to let go to save her and my family. That is love, Georgiana.”

Continuing deeper, “M’dear, he used your name to help save himself when you did not know and put you into mortal danger. He does not deserve the love you want to give him. A man must prove his worth to you. Charlotte taught me this.”

Breathing deeply through the raw emotions he felt, “A man must become his best self for a woman as special as you.” Placing his walking stick in the sand and his hat upon it, Sidney kneeled to pick up a shell that grabbed his attention.

As tears freely were falling down her cheeks, she gently placed her head on his arm and leaned into his strength. “Thank you Sidney. Don’t let this destroy you either.” She whispered

Recalling that most special moment, Georgiana looked to Charlotte. Charlotte’s eyes full of tears, she was rooted in place by the tale.

Georgina reached for her hands and squeezed gently for support and continued, “Arthur tried and tried, no matter my anger, to make sure I was alright. Even coming in search for me when I didn’t want to be found.” Taking Charlotte by the arm, she begins walking them along the shore.

“Diana and Arthur had decided to come back to Sandition a matter of a few days from their original departure. They feared that Sidney and Tom would need help with the rebuild. I am so happy that they did.”

“Does Miss Parker realize what has begun between you and her brother?” Charlotte finally said after much silence.

“Yes. She is quite distressed. Arthur tried to appease her but she has become very dependent on him for company.” Truthfully, she finds Miss Parker too much to handle at times. The constant complaints and worries about exercise was exasperating.

Shaking her head from her thoughts to continue through all Charlotte had missed. “Arthur began to visit and request a walk every day. We would walk the entire town or go to the beach. Flowers would then appear. One then two and then bundles. Oh, Charlotte, he is such a sweet and caring man. He has begun to exercise with Sidney against Miss Parker’s advice.” She pauses and laughs loudly, “SWIMMING, can you believe it?”

Charlotte smiles and can only remain quiet as her dear friend goes on and on about her adventures, walks, conversations and secret moments they have shared.

In a break of one of Georgiana’s most current tales, Charlotte dares to ask, “Are you truly healed Georgiana? You were quite lost?”

Georgiana looked around her and sat down disregarding her gown, “I will never forget Otis, Charlotte. He gave me moments that changed and made me grow.” Touching the ground, Charlotte sat down beside her and waited. “He was not my future, Arthur showed me that. Arthur changed and became a man that I could be proud of. But I also changed to be a better woman for him too.”

“I am so happy for you Georgiana. So much has changed since I left. I feel a bit lost.” Charlotte couldn’t believe how lives were changing around her yet hers was staying still.

“All is not lost Charlotte. Time heals many things.“ Looking to the sky, “It is getting late, I must get back to Miss Griffith’s.” She begins to stand and takes note of her friend’s appearance. “Are you alright, Charlotte?”

Charlotte nods, “Yes, I think I need a moment to collect my thoughts.”

Watching Georgiana’s departure from the dunes, Charlotte couldn’t help but feel happiness for her friend and Mr. Parker.

Turning and walking down the shoreline, Charlotte’s mind wonders. How strange life is, to have been so close to been able to call Georgiana her sister-in-law.

Deep in thought, Charlotte did not notice she was still not alone.....


	22. So Close

Needing to leave to get away from his brother before he said more, Sidney found himself on the beach. Staring at the ocean, he began placing his clothing on the sand. Diving in, he felt the sharp bite of the cold water as the waves overtake him.

Swimming for what felt like hours, to remove thoughts that would never change, he relized soon he could barely feel his arms and legs. Waves crashing around him, Sidney strides from the sea toward the beach and pauses. Trying to collect his thoughts and struggling to contain the anger he still felt toward his brother, emotions overcame him.

“AAAAHHGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!” He bellows towards the heavens. “How am I going to do this?” Voicing to no one but wanting to scream to everyone.

Heaving, Sidney walks to his clothes and slowly begins to dress to make his way back to town. Knowing he must face Tom, Sidney began to gather his thoughts. Only using the bare minimum needed of Eliza’s marriage investment into Sandition, he has been trying for months to pay off the debts and rebuild the town. He still hoped he would some how figure a way out of his new fate.

Having an 80,000 pound deficit to make up and pay the workers to continue, was more than he thought possible.

More applications were coming in and he needed to meet with Mr. Stringer to go over plans for the next phase. He had been so engrossed with thoughts of Charlotte and the anger with Tom, he couldn’t keep his mind on track.

Looking up, a lone figure caught his attention. A woman was walking along the shore in what appeared to be deep thought. Stopping, he watched the woman walk with a familiar style that had him dreaming she had returned.

Cursing himself and wondering if he will ever forget her, Sidney walks the path to the inn. He needed to drown his thoughts in a good glass of port and hopefully sleep that didn’t consist of dreams he couldn’t forget.


	23. Unexpected

Picking up yet another shell, Charlotte stares out to the open sea. The crystal blue waters and soft waves were so alluring she wanted to dive in. Pulling the last ounce of strength she possessed, she pulled her arm back and threw that little white shell through the air as far as she could. Being on the shore alone, had given Charlotte a silent moment to gather the thoughts that were racing through her mind.

Smiling, Charlotte couldn’t believe the events of today. She would have never guessed that Sandition town would have grown as quickly as it was. Truly amazed, the town was becoming beautiful and she must see Mr. Stringer to tell him so. She knew that his visions were surely being used throughout the town. She couldn’t wait to introduce Mr. Stinger to her sisters as well. They would surly get along splendidly, as Mr. Stringer was such a good friend to her.

The unexpected interlude with Mr. Parker and Georgiana was something she was truly happy about. It was a matter of time before their relationship would become public to all. Wondering what Sidney would think and do as well, she hoped that he would at least grant them his blessing. For goodness sake, it was his brother after all.

Charlotte stopped in her walk as a sudden thought arouse, good lord, Lady Denham would have much to say. Charlotte snorted the most unladylike laugh that began to completely overtake her. Missing the feistiness of Lady Denham, she must mention to Esther they needed to visit. Wondering if Lady Denham knew of Esther’s delicate condition, she needed to remember to broach that subject with Esther later.

Continuing with her journey back to Babington House, Charlotte’s mind began to wonder about Susan. Charlotte realized it had been quite some time since she wrote to her friend. Needing to fill Susan in on many matters, she would surely be surprised as everything seemed to have changed in a matter of months. Charlotte knew what Susan would say about Sidney though, “Don’t loose hope, this race isn’t finished.”

Shaking her head, Charlotte knew that the next few months would be difficult. Parties, festivals, weddings, winter and then babies being born would keep her exceedingly busy. But no matter how busy she may become, Sidney would be here as well with his new wife.

She knew she would always care deeply for him. Each look he would give her would surely give her butterflies, however, this race was indeed coming to an end. Sidney would marry Mrs. C to save Tom and she would have to find her place in this world without him.

Taking the final steps towards the house, she knew that Esther would be most cross. Her short walk had turned into many hours and she could only imagine what those three dears were concocting inside.

Opening the door, she stepped into the foyer. Handing her bonnet to the butler, she heard laughter coming from the parlor. Pleased her sisters were already enjoying Esther's companionship, she quickly asked the butler. "Is Lady Babington with someone?" He replied, "With your sister's ma'am."

Giving him a warm smile, Charlotte made her way to the parlor and entered the room. Stopping in mid-stride, Charlotte surveyed the room in wonder. There were not three women staring at her but four.

"Welcome home, m'dear. We have been awaiting your return." Rising, Lady Susan walked to a very shocked Charlotte. "You have forgotten me, it would seem." Lady Susan whispered as she engulfed Charlotte in a hug.


	24. Further Surprise

The early morning routine in Sandition is very different than Willingden. Rising early, as she would normally do, Lilith began her routine of preparing to meet her sisters, Lady Susan and Esther for breakfast.

Recalling the surprise Esther had for Charlotte last night, she couldn’t help but be amazed by these remarkable women. She admired already Lady Susan. Lady Susan had spoken to both sisters with such kindness. She was a very smart woman that Lilith knew she could learn many things from.

She knew that this was going to be such an adventure and had to remember to write to her parents all that had happened in only ONE day. 

Lilith was still shocked by the surprise Esther also had for Allison and herself. Both sisters had become quite emotional and lite up with delight when each trunk was delivered. Esther had ordered both sisters an assortment of sensible but lovely dresses that amazingly captured each sister beautifully. The selection of dresses matched each sister’s personalities perfectly. Softer colors for Allison and bolder colors for Lilith.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t stop touching the beautiful forest green morning dress Esther bought for her. With a modest bodice that scooped delicately and a cinched waistline that accented her slim figure. The skirt flowed graceful around her and had small embroidered cream colored vines cascading down the pleats. She couldn’t be more pleased by her appearance.

Taking one final look in the mirror and tucking in a loose hair, Lilith breezes out of her room excited to start the day. In the hallway, Allison headed to the stairwell and turned as she hears steps behind her. A beaming smile on her face, Lilith moves to her sister and hugs her tight. “You look lovely.” Lilith whispered.

Allison had chosen a soft yellow silk morning dress that had delicate purple flowers embroidered with a lilac color trim and waist ribbon.

The sisters walked arm in arm and moved toward the sounds of voices they heard coming from the dining room. Apparently Lady Esther, Lady Susan and Charlotte couldn’t wait to continue in catching up from the months apart.

“Good lord, he punched him? For heaven sake, why?” Charlotte said placing her napkin in her lap. “Why? Are you serious with that question?” Esther responded and looked at her husband.

“You, M’dear. Sidney has sacrificed much for his brother and Tom is oblivious.” Lord Babington replied as he stood for the incoming Heywood sisters. “Ladies, welcome. I apologize for my late welcome. We’re your rooms to your liking?”

”They are beautiful, Lord Babington. We are so touched by your generosity and kindness.” Allison taking the seat beside Esther quickly replies.

“Very good. I know my wife has been very excited for your arrival. Ladies, I must apologize but I have engagement in London. Please excuse me.” Kissing Esther’s hand, departs for his study to make his final arrangements.

Silence fell on the group and Charlotte looked to Esther in a hope to change the subject off of Sidney. “I encountered Georgiana and Mr. Arthur Parker yesterday. It was wonderful to seem them both." Esther and Susan looked at one another with a knowledgeable glance. "Wait, what is that?" She asked them both.

"What is what, Charlotte?" Lady Susan chimes in smiling. "We didn't say anything." Charlotte understanding that look, knows there is something amiss. "Tell me, what is going on?" Charlotte demanded.

"Nothing is going on. Miss. Lambe and Mr. Parker have been forming an attachment for sometime." Ester explained it has become quite noticeable of late. "Georgiana has been determined to secure her fate and control her destiny. She is a very smart young woman. Her money has become a hindrance to her and her happiness. Mr. Parker has been very accommodating to her and they both seem well suited, don't you think Susan?" Esther turns to Lady Susan with a raised brow.

"Well suited indeed." Lady Susan agrees. "Further, they have plans to invest in Sandition with Sidney running the operation." Not continuing any further, Susan looks to Esther before Charlotte could ask any further questions. "What do we have planned today? Anything exciting?” Looking from their plates, Allison and Lilith watched the array of emotions pass over Lady Babington’s face. “We are to go to Sandition House.” Esther replies. “We are to go visit my aunt. There is much to discuss.”

Looking at Allison and Lilith who have remained quiet, "Lady Denham is a mean woman that I care for dearly." Esther explains enthusiastically. "She will be cross, as she has been left out of the recent planning."

"Nonsense." Susan remarks. "She will be amazed that her niece has become a problem solver like herself and take great pride in all we have accomplished. "

"What have you accomplished Susan?" Charlotte replies. "I think it is about time you two begin to tell me what is going on." Placing her napkin down, she stares straight at the two woman she cares for dearly but has now become quite cross with. 

"Charlotte, all is alright." Lilith chimes in trying to help. Only her interruption didn't bode well and agitated Charlotte further.

"Really Lilith, what do you know that I do not?" Charlotte quickly snaps at her sister who turns scarlet red. Turning back to the woman in question, "Well, I am waiting. What does everyone seem to know that I do not?"


	25. From the beginning

Esther, acknowledging the rising anger on Charlotte’s face, decided this was enough of the secrets. Well most of them at least.

Gathering her thoughts, as this story would take some time, she began at the beginning.

“Georgiana came to me a few weeks after you left Sandition. She was torn into pieces after the falling out she had with Sidney Parker and a Mr. Otis Molyneux.” Shaking her head to Charlotte when Charlotte began to interrupt. “No, she did not go into details of her attachment to Mr. Molyneux. She did tell me it almost ruined her however. I felt exceedingly bad for her, as I too, know the sting of the ruination of gossip. I believe that is why she came to me as I would understand. She wanted to fully comprehend the events that engrossed Sidney to that awful woman, Mrs. Campion.” Shrugging her one shoulder, she easily explained that she told Georgiana how foolish Tom Parker had been with Sandition funds and the insurance he did not have at the time of the burning.

Taking a sip, Esther signaled to Susan to continue. “Esther then wrote to me of a plan that Georgiana began to form that very day, which she needed our help to finish.” Charlotte’s eyes were bouncing from Susan to Esther in an attempt to catch the signals that were flying between the two women.

“So Georgiana is part of this overall plan too? This is all splendid!” Lilith exclaims as Charlotte had quite forgotten her sister’s presence in the room. Lilith could not wait to meet everyone involved in rectifying a terrible wrong against Mr. Sidney Parker and her most beloved sister.

Esther continues, “In our attempt to free Sidney Parker, Georgiana had made the decision she wanted her fortune to go to the town’s rebirth and as a heavy investor. Having faith in Sidney to not loose her mere hundred thousand.” Rolling her eyes as she mimicked her aunt’s announcement of Georgiana’s worth. “Sidney refused to take her money, as he insisted this was for her and her future husband, not to save himself.”

“He sounds most honorable, your Mr. Parker, Charlotte.” Allison whispers. Charlotte can only nod and plead with her eyes for them to continue.

“Sidney will not have a choice when Arthur and Georgiana are wed. Although Georgiana did not have an attachment to Arthur at first, they have grown one that is out of respect and kindness. It is quite sweet in my opinion and love is sure to follow.” Susan continues the tale. “In the growth of this union, they have jointly decided to spend their money on you and Sidney, m’dear. Of course, they will have a payback, but it is to begin with helping people that are dear to them.”

“No, no, no, I can’t let her do this.” Charlotte begins to shake her head in panic. “She must marry for love not to save me in some fools errand!” Charlotte begins to rise from her chair.

“How do you know she isn’t, Charlotte?” Lilith gently states and begins to say more but is interrupted. “Sit Charlotte!” Susan commands and startles Charlotte out of thinking of Lilith’s words to her. “And Lilith, you are quite right.” Susan warmly smiles over to her. Susan is beginning to enjoy the company of Lilith immensely and notices she is none to shy in interjecting her own thoughts into a conversation.

“Remember when I told you not to fear, the race was not completely run. It is not. "Susan states plainly to Charlotte. "I have been working with my very special friend in coordinating excitement for the town. We will be planning a wonderful festival for late fall to encompass his newest interest. It is called a kite."

"I believe Sidney has been over-run with requests for apartments both temporary and permanent lodging. Investment sums, quite large, have been coming in for weeks now. News of the Prince Regent's interest of the town has been, well, wonderful for us all. Somewhat overwhelmed however, Lord Babington is helping Sidney to work through the paperwork and is off to London with him for a very important meeting. Sidney is well on his way to financial freedom, without Mrs. Campion's inheritance.” Esther finishes with flare.

Charlotte sits in silence, looking to her breakfast plate, trying to comprehend everything said. She takes a deep breath and looks up to her friends. "I do not doubt you have done this all for my happiness, but that does not solve the biggest problem of all." Looking at all the women sitting at the table, Allison is the one that says the words Charlotte does not want to say.

Looking to Lilith, Esther and then Susan, Allison comes to her sister's aide. "Mr. Sidney Parker is still engaged to Mrs. Campion, is he not? How you have described him to be, he is a man of honor and principal. He will not just walk away from a commitment if he has given his word, correct?" 

Esther and Susan exchange looks. "You are correct Allison." Esther rises from her chair and walks over to Charlotte.

"Mrs. C has always had a chink in her chain, and that is you Charlotte." Susan states as she watches Esther reach for Charlotte.

"We are not finished. You will have your happiness Charlotte, we just have to find the path to it." Esther urges. "Now, lets prepare to see my aunt. There is much to discuss with her and it may become quite trying."

As Lilith is the last to depart the breakfast room to gather up her bonnet, she can not help but wonder how it all was going to work out. There seems to be much still to overcome to ensure Charlotte's happiness and Mrs. Eliza Campion was firmly in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? How are they going to get rid of Mrs. Eliza Campion?


	26. On to London

Babington stares across the carriage at his friend and could clearly see the inner turmoil that still engulfed him. Sidney was in an impossibly hard situation that everyone seemed to want to relieve him from. Many of elite society clearly knew that Mrs. Campion was a devilish and clever woman that wanted power and money, wrapped in a beautiful package. She was not the woman Sidney had once loved but far from it.

Eliza’s marriage to Mr. Campion was a clear means for financial freedom and nothing more. At the time, she had no issue in leaving Sidney quite heartbroken standing at the alter alone. Although, no live child was produced in the union, it was not from Mr. Campion's lack of trying. It was well known Mr. Campion took great pains to embarrass Eliza for the shortcomings, especially during his gentlemen sessions at the gambling houses. "Baron is what she is!" He would rage, "She is worthless to me. When she does conceive, she fails to bring the child to term. Unusable sow I have been saddled with."

It came as a great surprise to many when Mr. Campion became suddenly ill during a hunting excursion and perished only a mere two weeks later. The whispers from close friends and business partners voiced their opinion of foul play and placed the blame on Eliza. It was easy to think she may have had a hand in his demise due to the demonstrable relationship the two shared. However, the rest of polite society were more inclined to embrace Mrs. Campion on the account she was one of the most wealthiest widowers in the county and one that was exceedingly elegant in society. Gossip would follow her however there was no proof of any wrongdoing.

Knowing that his good fortune with Esther only occurred due to damn good luck, he wanted desperately to assist his friend. Profusely happy with his wife, he was not naive. He very well knew he was Esther’s savior from ruin and he took absolute advantage of it to gain something he desired. Poor Sidney was now in this same situation but reversed, and not of his own making.

“We shall be arriving shortly. A mere half an hour or so.” Babington states to Sidney. “Mmmhmm.” Sidney replies.

“My friend, you must snap out of this melancholy you find yourself in. You are starting to remind me of a woman.” Babington tries to provoke Sidney into a conversation.

Scoffing at Babington, he turns his dark gaze on his friend. “You must be fooling yourself if you think for one moment I can snap my fingers and my troubles will go away. I’m in an engagement with a women I have learned to detest, I’m emotional entangled with another I can not have nor see, my brother is a fool and has no sense of propriety when it comes to finances,” pausing he decides to through in a final jab at his friend. “Lastly, I’m stuck in a carriage with a blatantly and irritatingly, happily married friend that is trying to provoke me into a battle.” Sidney says with a flare of dry humor.

“Ahahah, now there, there he is!” Babington replies to Sidney. Seeing a smirk begin to rise on Sidney’s face, Babington knows the importance of the upcoming days ahead of them. This venture was to secure the final portion of financial freedom Sidney needs to relieve himself from Mrs. Campion, if he so chooses.

“We shall meet Crowe at London square at Shiley’s for drinks and dinner. We shall regroup there and start meetings tomorrow. Do you agree or is there anything else we need to do?” Babington inquires.

“Yes, that all sounds fine.” Sidney mumbles as he looks out the window at the increasing London landscape. Wondering how the next few weeks shall unfold, he knew he must make a visit to Eliza’s residence while here. He has not seen her in quite some time, as she refuses a trip to Sandition. Further, they must keep up a happy appearance while he is in town. Part of his obligation. 

Recalling the last time he was in London with Eliza, he was unaware of the disdain Eliza had with Charlotte or how vile his long ago love had turned. He had gone to see Eliza after the fire, thinking she would assist in the unfortunate situation Sandition had come into. How wrong he was on all accounts.


	27. Deal with the Devil

“Sidney, what a surprise.” Eliza breezes into the sun room he had been waiting in. “What brings you to London?” She gushes. 

Sidney, unsure how to begin, walks to the window looking onto the street and placing his back to Eliza. Taking a deep breath, he begins the tale of the unfortunate circumstances that had befallen his family and Sandition town. Coming to the conclusion of his tale, he turns to Eliza and observes that she looked quite bored by all accounts, until she noticed his gaze.

Gently smiling, “That is a terrible tale, Sidney. Your brother has always been a dreamer and insensible with money however.” Eliza begins to smooth her skirt and looks over to Sidney with a raised brow, “I fear he will owe debts he shall not be able to pay. He and his poor family shall learn living in one's means. Possibly debtor's prison is what he needs.”

Shocked by her candor and harshness against his brother and sister-in-law, Sidney realizes he has made a terrible mistake. Needing to remove himself from her presence, “I believe I have lost track of my appointments and I’m needed elsewhere. Good day Mrs. Campion.” Sidney bows and heads to the entry.

“Oh Sidney, do sit down. You have come here for a purpose and I’m no fool to realize what it is.” Eliza states bluntly. “You want my money and I, my dearest Sidney, want you.”

Quite taken off guard, “I am sorry Eliza, but I came for a possible investment partner not a wife. My affections have been placed elsewhere.” Sidney states frankly.

“To that little country girl?” Eliza scoffs, “That is absolutely ridiculous. She offers you nothing.” Eliza stands and walks directly up to Sidney. “I have learned with marriages, to always get the upper hand. You need money to save your brother from ruin. She offers you nothing of substance to help Tom and Mary, but I do.”

“I dare say, you are truly in a bind and I am your only salvation.” She places her hand on Sidney’s chest and he recoils. Noticing his condemnation, Eliza runs her fingers along his sleeve and gingerly walks to her chaise. “I will invest in Sandition and you will be my husband. Sandition will flourish with the help of the Prince Regent and we will become quite powerful in our acquaintances with him. You will advise me of all items being paid, as I will not be made a victim for errors in management. Although, you are not the Parker brother that has this issue.”

Sidney remains quite still as his temper begins to take hold, knowing where his fate was clearly headed. “You will avoid Miss Heywood at all costs and you will see to it that she never returns to Sandition.” Eliza demands. “I will not have my future husband gazing adoringly at another. I have been humiliated by one man, I shall not have it happen again.”

Sidney begins to shake his head, “So, is he the one that destroyed the woman I once knew? You were never this heartless, Eliza.” He pleads.

“My dearly departed husband learned the hard way that I was not a woman to trifle with. He embarrassed me one to many times. I made sure to whisper it to him as he took his final breath. He knew my part in his demise and I took great pleasure in it. You will do well to learn that accidents and illnesses do happen quite often.”

Shocked by what she was implying, Sidney couldn’t help but push further. “Did you have something to do with Mr. Campion’s death? Please tell me I’m mistaken?”

Smiling, Eliza waves her hand, “That is enough of him. Do we have a deal Sidney? Your hand to save your brother. I think I’m being most generous.”

Pacing the floor, Sidney knew his brother did not have many options. He was indeed caught in Eliza's web, with no way to escape. “Yes.”

Sidney is jostled back to reality as the carriage pulls up to Shiley’s. “Come, we have much to fill Crowe in on.” Babington says and steps down from the carriage.

Grabbing his cane and hat, Sidney steps down from the carriage in a more dire mood than before. How he has become to hate this town and it’s once beautiful but now vicious occupant, Mrs. Eliza Campion.


	28. Shiley's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for my long absence. I finally got to see my daughter! Being a navy mom has been the greatest joy but wow is it a heart breaker at times. She looks good and I hope to see her one more time before she leaves for Japan. With COVID-19 occurring, they keep changing her date of departure. As you can imagine, that is an emotional roller-coaster. I will be uploading multiple chapters to get back on track. Hope you enjoy.   
> Steph

Stepping into Shiley’s, Crowe could be seen making his way through the crowd to a large table with a single occupant. Tripping over a chair leg, Crowe obviously was well into his cups and was not going to be of much assistance this evening. Babington knew he needed to speak with Crowe on acquiring some responsibility in his life and soon. If not, Crowe would turn up dead of either drinking in excess or at the hands of an irate husband. Although he was a pain, Crowe was a dear friend he did not want to lose.

“Good god man, about time you two arrived.” Crowe says as he tosses back his port. “I have ordered rounds, although, thought I would be drinking yours.” Crowe looks behind Babington to Sidney, “Damn man, you look like hell.”

Sidney smirks, “As do you. I have cause, what’s your excuse?” Smacking Sidney on the back, Crowe takes his seat.

“I told Sidney that you were working with your associates to gather information. You were suppose to arrive at Babington House weeks ago with your news, not us meeting you in London.” Babington remarks, already annoyed with his drunken friend. Crowe just stared at his friend and shrugged his shoulders which agitated Babington even more.

Taking a seat, Sidney looks over to the other occupant at the table who was quietly observing the interaction between the friends. Sidney being the first to speak, “Grassmore, is it not? Your father was at the cricket match in Sandition some time back.”

“Lord Grassmore, actually.” Crowe interjects. “Ole man passed a few weeks ago. Thought he could take Babington’s place as he is well and truly married off. Happy about it to, it’s disheartening.” Lord Grassmore looking a bit chagrined, says his greetings to both Sidney and Babington.

“I’m that easy to get rid of you pisspot? Where’s your loyalty, ole man?” Babington parlays back to Crowe with humor.

Ready for another jab, the food begins to appear and the men get down to business. Looking to be intoxicated when they first arrived, Crowe’s gaze is surprisingly sharp and fierce when he looks towards his friends.

“I know you have a good deal to do while in London, however, you have a great deal to be concerned with.” Crowe looks directly at Babington. “Your lovely wife’s very honorable brother has decided to become troublesome. He is gambling away everything of substance and has become quite acquainted with a Mr. Beacroft.” Crowe says in between mouth fulls.

"Beacroft? Why does that name sound familiar?” Babington trying to think through his acquaintances for a face to the name.

“That horse’s ass!” Sidney slams his cup down. “You remember the name because I spoke of him in ill temper on my return to Sandition. The swine sold Miss Lambe for coin to clear Mr. Molyneux’s debt.”

“Good god, what is he thinking to become entangled with that sort?” Babington rubbing his forehead on the becoming headache. “That’s a dangerous lot.”

Crowe sits back, “The trouble only gets worse my friend.” Looking directly at Sidney, “You made an enemy with that stunt with Miss Lambe. A Mr. Howard has been inquiring of your status and whereabouts.”

Beginning to feel uneasy, a quick glance around their surroundings found the cause. Crowe notices a man in the corner watching them intently. Looking to Lord Grassmore, “Do you see the large gentlemen in the corner with the grey coat? I didn't notice him until now. You two don’t move.” Crowe directs to Sidney and Babington.

Gradually looking to the door, Grassmore nods and places down his fork to grab his glass of port. “He is from the gambling house. His name is Parges. He is a tracker that finds the owner's of owed debt and other matters for Mr. Beacroft.” Beginning to eat again to show no interest in the gentlemen, “Your arrival has already been noticed. Your assumptions look to be right Crowe.”

“What assumptions?” Becoming increasingly agitated by the turn of events , Sidney pushes his plate aside. “They stole my ward, what was I to do, just let her go?” He demanded.

“I feel there is a greater scheme at play. You are now only a small matter. They are following you and you just now arrived. Denham is playing with fire and will owe quite a large sum with no means to pay it.”

Looking to Babington, “They will get it one way or another. Watch your wife.” Crowe says flatly.

“I’ll kill him.” Babington states flatly.


	29. Devilish Plans

Later that evening across town, there was a room that was lit well and carried a sense of foreboding to those that entered. It’s current occupant was no different. With calculating eyes, he watched from his wing-back chair as a once mighty Lord was falling from his lofty perch. Clothes not as clean and kept as they should be for his rank, hair needing a cut and shave, the once mighty Lord Edward Denham has well and truly lost all.

Sitting at the table tonight, Lord Denham had the air of superiority that his title brings. What he failed to notice was the occupants at tonight’s table didn’t care of his title but only of his bank notes. Mr. Beacroft was well aware of the circumstances unfolding this night and waited them out to achieve the most success. He had a task to accomplish and Denham was but a small bit of it.

Lord Denham started with a most profitable run of good luck and then played one two many hands with very experienced gamblers. “I have nothing left.” Edward whispers to himself as he paces the room. “I can not pay those notes. I have nothing but Denham Place.”

“I believe that is a problem Denham. When sitting at my tables, you need to back what you play. Stupidity or not, money will be handed over.”

”I beg your pardon, it’s Lord. I am someone of subst.....umph!!!” Edward doesn’t see the blow that lands firmly into his face from a shadow that has appeared from the doorway. “You are a no one.” The shadow spits out.

“Parges, that is no way to treat our guest. Go tell my other guest I will be with them shortly.” Walking over to Edward, Beacroft reaches down to help Edward to his feet and to an awaiting chair. “Sit.”

Leaning against his desk he folds his arms and stares at Edward with contempt. “You are a fool if you think you will be talkin’ all high an’mighty to me or my associates. I will get my money one way or another. You have a week to pay the balance. You have a rich aunt. I suggest you go beggin'.”

Feeling a trickle of blood running down his face, Edward shakes his head and dread begins to take hold. “I am disowned, she will not help me. Her heir won’t help me.”

Yes, the delicious sister, Lady Babington. Parges told him that her husband and Mr. Sidney Parker were in town finally. What this worthless Lord didn't realize is he wasn't Beacroft's attended target. Only a means to the end goal given to him by another. If he can grab additional coin in the process, more the better.

"I have another meeting. You have a week. Don't make me search for you." Beacroft states to Edward as he strolls out of the room.

Down the hallways, Beacroft comes upon his man who was leaning against the wall guarding a single door. A man of considerable height, he had an eerie way of melting into his surroundings when needed. "In there, Boss. Non to happy about waitin' tho." Parges mumbles as he straightens from his position.

Irritation clearly on his face, Parges looked back toward where Lord Denham was coming out of the office. Nodding toward him, "He's goin' to make a run. Follo?"

"Read my mind. If he does, make him hurt but not too badly. We need him still." Opening the door, Beacroft walks through the doorway to his awaiting guest. "Why did you come here? Too many people here to notice." He says to his guest.

Turning from the fire place, with a devilish smile on her face. "Hello brother. Good to see you too." Eliza Campion walks to an awaiting chair and takes a seat. "I want an update."


	30. The Past

Eliza paced the cramped room where that ogre, Parges, just placed her. Ghastly man, who was uncommonly tall, too quiet and exceedingly strong. It was well-known that he could break a neck by the flick of his wrists. One never knew when he was there until it was too late to stop his often evil intentions.

“Boss will be with you when ready.” Parges had mumbled while slamming the door shut. Dust had blown across the room and made Eliza cringe with disdain. Afraid to touch anything, she stood still, this was a disgusting establishment to be in but a means to an end.

All Eliza wanted in life was to marry well with political standing and money. She thought she had landed her dream marriage when Mr. Campion proposed marriage to her after only a week of wooing. Mr. Campion had heard of Eliza’s great beauty and esteemed parentage. Although betrothed to Sidney, it didn’t stop a man of such wealth from conquering her or her parents. All her dear father wanted was the potential money Mr. Campion could bring to the family.

She had cared for Sidney as best she knew how but in the end she cared about her future more. Knowing how inept Tom Parker was with money, even back then, she couldn’t take a chance with becoming poor. “Love is not everything. You must always look out for your future.” her mother had always said.

Scoffing, she walked to the fire place and stared within its burning coals remembering the moments that changed her forever. It became painfully obvious from the very beginning, her loving husband had only wanted her for her age and ability to be a broodmare. Popping out children to carry on the Campion name. After her first miscarriage, the raging fits began and never stopped.

Throwing books and pillows at her was the first stage of his torture. Then came his fists and rages during their intimacies. He was always sure to never hit her face or bruise her where was visible. No one could ever know of his wrongdoings but only of her inability to term a child. Her “worthlessness”. The drunken stupors were the worst to endure, especially the last one.

Scoffing, Eliza ran her hands down her dress to her waist and stopped by the still visible scare she carried from him. That was the last time Eliza let her husband touch her. She remembered very vividly her husband throwing a bottle of brandy at her, after finding out she had lost his son at 5 months along. Trying to avoid the bottle, she didn’t see him charge across the room at her. By the time she heard him, she also felt him. He had picked her up by the neck and shook her until she became lightheaded. Something in her at that very moment broke loose and snapped.

Eliza became a mad woman and began hitting, scratching and screaming at him. She had clawed at his face, ripping his cheek open with her nails. In his drunken rage of his own pain, he threw her against the wall. She crashed to the floor where the brandy bottle had been thrown and broken against the wall. Unfortunately, the bottle had not broken completely into small pieces and a sharp jagged piece was standing straight up. As Eliza hit the floor, the bottle sliced into her lower waist and lodged there.

She only remembered her husband screaming at her that this was her fault. “Worthless cow.” She thought he had said before yelling for help from the servants. “My wife hurt herself again in her despair of loosing our child. Get the doctor.” He screamed, trying to appear the most distraught husband.

Blood was everywhere by the time help had arrived and the doctor didn’t think she would make it at first. “Good, I don’t want her to.” Was her husband’s response to the physician, who looked at her husband with disdain. “She is your wife sir. She has suffered much.”

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Campion walked out of the room to find more fanciful entertainment from one of the kitchen maids.

In that moment, she knew she had to save herself or die. Lucky for her, her husband didn’t know she had an underworld connection she had just learned about. Her dear father had a bastard son and his name was Mr. Sebastian Beacroft.


	31. Siblings

Staring at her brother, no one would have every guessed their father was one and the same. Men are so predictable in their sexual nature. Her father had been a very handsome man and the ladies always noticed. Her dear mother never minded however. She was more concerned with not having to bare another child for fear she would parish. Eliza's birth was not easy and her mother didn’t want to go through the horrid experience again.

Retracing her steps through the days after her father’s death, she was shocked when she stumbled across the notes in her father's study from his mistress. Trying to help her mother sort through his things, her father had been sending money to Bess for years. It had seemed he had a true fondness for the woman. In Bess's detailed notes, she had described how their son had grown into a fine businessman and opened a gambling house the ton visited often. Eliza had went to the gambling house to observe her brother in action for weeks. She wasn't sure if she wanted to introduce herself or not, but then realized, he would be a great asset.

Although raised with meager comforts, she had to give it to her brother, he did find his way in life. No family of his own, he worked to achieve power, secrets of others and money! He had a way to twist the most powerful members of the ton to turn over money when owed or gained secrets he could then use.

She surprised him one evening with their joint parentage and a proposition. She had found out that even though he projected an appearance of propriety, her brother was a devil in disguise and had many minions to do his bidding. Mr. Parges, the perfect judge and jury, which she took advantage of when getting rid of her loving husband.

"Why would I do this for you?" Sebastian sneered while he stared at his newfound half-sister. "You could be settin' me up."

"Do you think for one second I would come here not already knowing the answer you would give." Eliza snapped at her brother. "You will do what I ask because I am going to give you 10,000 pounds for the job. I know how you crave wealth. I am not setting you up. I want my freedom, not jailed for murder you idiot."

Sebastian knew of Eliza before she walked through the door. She was a beautiful woman that was abused by her husband routinely. He was quite wealthy and always won in the table games he played. Shrewd in spending his money, he never played when he would loose. Thinking through what she had offered, he knew this would be very beneficial for him. However, his father always told him to look at the entire situation, regardless of how good it was. Find all the possible traps, don't get caught. This situation was riddled with them.

"You cross me, I will kill you Eliza. You may think you have power over me because of your standing but you have nothing." Sebastian stood and walked around his desk to lean against it. "Our father, although a good man, was a philander. He loved his women and the card tables. He owed me a good deal of money that I have yet to call the debt on. Your good name, your mother's livelihood can be easily destroyed with a single word whispered through polite society. So be very careful. You think your life is hell now, I could make it much, much worse."

Showing no fear in what Sebastian had threatened, Eliza stood slowly and walked directly up to her brother. "Do what I want and become very wealthy. I don't give a fig on your threats. Save them for someone that it frightens." Turning she made her way to the office room door and looked over her shoulder. "You have a fortnight to decide or I will find other means to accomplish my task. Do not keep me waiting. Your Mr. Parges already has my card." Remembering how badly she shook as she slammed his office door, afraid of Sebastian calling her bluff.

Coming back to the present moment, she realized Sebastian had asked her a question and was awaiting an answer. "I was in thought. Repeat yourself, please."

"What the hell you doing here?" He snapped. "I don't need you hoverin' over me like some nosey hen."

"I told you, I wanted an update." Eliza repeated herself calmly.

Sighing, Sebastian took a seat and drank deeply from his brandy glass. "I don't have an update for you yet. It has been very difficult to find her alone." Moving some papers around his desk, he found the note he was looking for.

"Her parents are sensible people with no debts that would drown them. A crap load of children but they take care of them. Two of which decided to come with her to Sandition. Eliza, she is constantly with someone!"

"I want her gone. Find a way!" Eliza snapped. "Mr. Parges is good at his job, take them all, I DON'T CARE." Becoming frustrated with the current situation, she began to shake with anger. That brat of a girl embarrassed her many times over.

First, becoming friends with Lady Susan. She did it so effortlessly. Eliza had been trying for years to gain audience with Lady Susan and the Prince Regent. Each time she had been snubbed by a more important person. Now, Charlotte has the ear of the most powerful persons in the region and she had NOTHING! NOTHING with all her money. She might as well been a peasant of no means.

Then gaining Sidney’s favor back, the man who got away, and for him to then fall head-over-heels in love with Charlotte. He then dismissed her, HER, after the regatta. The only reason he came back was for her money to save his precious brother. He will never love her unless Charlotte is gone. She was positive she could win him back.

“There is to be a festival where the Prince Regent will be present. Sidney has come to bring me back with him for it.” Eliza waved her hands in her frustration. “The town will be full with all of London, flocking to the new favorite location of the Prince. I’m sure at some point she can disappear in the activity, right?”

Sebastian watched his sister with a degree of alarm. Eliza looked from the outside very controlled but he knew she was a ticking time bomb. The degree of hatred she had for this Heywood girl was bordering on obsession.

“Yes Eliza, I’ll make it happen.” Was all he could say. Trying to appease her long enough to get her out of his office. “Be prepared to have my money ready. She will be missed and if anyone suspects, I will need to make my escape quickly.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Eliza looked to be returning to her senses. “Yes, yes, I will have your money brother. I have not failed in that regard.”

“Nor will you Eliza.” Sebastian sad flatly.


	32. Hyde Park

It was a beautiful crisp morning in Hyde Park. Birds were chirping and the quietness reminded Sidney of Sandition. Trotting his chestnut mare Shelby along the plush grass, she was enjoying the ability to prance and show off. She was an elegant beast with a shiny brown coat and soft doe eyes that held a wealth of intelligence. Purchased when he first arrived back in London from the Caribbean with Miss Lambe, he saw her in a saddle yard and couldn’t help but buy her instantly. Her neigh of greeting and silly head butts sealed her fate to be his. She had a way to soften even his jaded exterior back then.

The hustle and bustle of London was making him miss Sandition each passing day. Although too early yet for Hyde Park to be overrun, he felt trapped here already. He knew his meeting today and its overall expectation was high but he was wishing to travel home. He had grown exceedingly fond of the peace and tranquility of Sandition itself. The only thing missing there was Charlotte. How he missed her and what she brought into his life.

Sidney sighed and moved Shelby away from the walking trail to avoid a passing couple. The woman kindly smiled at him and he touched his hat in morning greeting. She gently whispered something to her companion and the gentlemen smiled, placing her laced gloved hand in the crook of his arm. Sadly, Sidney knew that he could never have that gentleness with Eliza. How could he ever love or trust her? He knew Mr. Campion’s death was not natural. He can not afford to trust anything she does or says.

Kicking Shelby into a trot, Sidney began thinking over his afternoon plans with the Prince. He was to meet with the Prince Regent about his large apartment that was to be commissioned on the bluff of Sandition. Lady Susan had become a god-send in creating a way to engage the Prince in funneling investment money into Sandition. Although his investment would be substantial, the ton had become enthralled with the new “Brighton”. During his last visit, many overheard the Prince kindly naming Sandition the new place to be. Requests had been flooding in to purchase and lease already built spaces.

At this rate, he could divest himself from the need of Eliza’s money. If today’s meeting goes as it should, the financial safety net Sandition needs would be there. The Prince would do almost anything for Lady Susan. He was pleased by this as Eliza constantly brought up her money and the sacrifice she was making in placing her inheritance into a sinking ship. He knew she did not believe in Sandition becoming a success. She was becoming quite erratic in her temperament, which was concerning him.

“OY, SIDNEY!” Sidney turned in his seat to see Crowe galloping toward him on his black stallion, Lucifer. Coming along side of Sidney, Crowe gave Lucifer a firm pat on the neck and looked to Sidney. “Good morning, you looked to be in deep thought.” Crowe began to laugh, “I was yelling at you for a good twenty strides before you turned.”

“I was indeed.” Solemnly, Sidney nodded. “Today I meet with the Prince to hopefully gain my financial freedom.”

Crowe looked to his friend and could see the overall strain these past months have caused. Sidney was not always this stern in nature and he didn’t like it one bit. Babington was the down to earth, straight laced of the three. Sidney was the fun, open-minded and gallant one, until Eliza broke him. And he was, well, he was the friend that got the good brandy and found fun no matter where they went.

“You will do well today Sidney, don’t doubt it.” Crowe stated frankly. “Sandition is turning in profits on the finished built sections. Those profits you have wisely covered the fire repair costs.” Crowe was actually amazed on the investment strategy that Sidney put into place. Keeping Tom away, was part of that success.

Tom had stayed away from the activities surrounding the town after the brother’s scuffle. Tom was quite taken aback by being knocked on his rear from his own brother. Crowe knew Sidney was going to try and meet with his brother upon his return, to try to mend fences. Although Tom will not be part of the investment activities, he was sure that there was a place for Tom within the success Sandition was becoming. Sidney would make sure of it. Sidney was a good man and always has been. Crowe knew he needed to help his friend shake the snake that was coiled around his neck however.

“Have you found out anything?” Sidney inquired. Looking to Crowe, Sidney stomach began to form a knot. Crowe sighed deeply, “I think we shouldn’t speak of that now. You have much to deal with yet today, my friend.”

Pulling on the reins, Sidney stopped Shelby in her tracks. Looking towards the far end of the park’s walking path, Sidney saw a familiar shape walking with a group of woman. Eliza, wrapped in all yellow, was a vision to behold. She looked liked the sun herself and the smile she bestowed on the women around her was quite beguiling. Sidney, from this distance, could see her appeal to many.

“Crowe, tell me.” Returning his focus back to Crowe, who was also watching Eliza with a look of disdain, was eerily silent. Sidney knew Crowe disliked Eliza deeply but tried to hold his tongue when she was around.

“She isn’t with her parents, Sidney. Grassmore is trying to find her but it is quite difficult. They live in a remote area that hardly has anyone around other than her parents.” Crowe stated rather bluntly while still watching Eliza. “He doesn’t want to raise alarms with her parents, but he will find her.”

Clucking at Lucifer, Crowe began their walk again. “What are you going to do when you find her?” Knowing his friend was in a bad place, he didn’t want to push to hard.

Sidney, still watching their approach toward Eliza, swallowed and whispered. “I don’t know. But I need to know she is safe.”

In one of Sidney’s drunken stupors, he divulged to Crowe and Babington the conversation Eliza had with Sidney about Mr. Campion’s death. He then told them about the love he felt for Miss Charlotte Heywood and what truly occurred to stop him from offering for the girl.

Crowe wasn’t planning to tell Sidney what they have found yet but Eliza had some major issues and needed watched. Grassmore had followed Eliza not too long ago and saw her walking into the gambling house owned by Mr. Beacroft. "Why would Eliza visit that type of establishment?" Grassmore had inquired to Crowe. "Is she invested with him by chance?"

Crowe was intrigured and told him to continue digging. There was something not quite right, especially when Grassmore found out that they were not the only ones looking for Miss Heywood. Crowe knew there were connections they had not yet uncovered but he knew that they were very dangerous.

Patting Lucifer's neck, he followed Sidney's lead as they moved toward the lady in question.


	33. Crowe's Enjoyment

“Good morning Sidney.” Eliza said sweetly. “What a surprise to see you.” Sidney dismounted and walked over to Eliza and kissed her hand gently.

“May I introduce Mrs. Teresa Highbone, her daughter Miss Bella Highbone and Lady Elena Thorgood. Ladies, my fiance Mr. Sidney Parker.” Eliza stated. The ladies all curtsied and made their greetings to Sidney when they were interrupted by a deep laughter from behind them.

“Don’t forget me my-dear. As I am one of Sidney’s BEST childhood friends. Ladies, I am Mr. Crowe.” Crowe had jumped off of Lucifer and walked over to the women. Bowing with a flare, he winked at them all. Blushing the ladies began to laugh off their jitters of uncertainty. Eliza glared at Crowe, as she could never stand the man. He never followed decorum.

“Ladies, pay him no mind. He is a salacious flirt.” Sidney laughed in good fun. “We were just headed back to get ready for our meeting with the Prince.” Sidney offered a quick explanation to Eliza for not staying long in her company. “We shall be leaving for Sandition tomorrow morning. Will you be ready, m’dear?”

Eliza frowned at Sidney, “Must we leave so soon? You just got here.” Eliza hated Sandition. She wanted to stay at her townhouse and enjoy London society. She was not some country peasant.

“Yes, we must head to Sandition to prepare for the Fall Festival. The Prince Regent will be in attendance and everything must be set.” Sidney said flatly becoming irritated. Only in Eliza's present for a few minutes, he could already feel his heart rate increase. Not in the good way either.

“I’m sure there are plenty of people that are capable of organizing the event. You surely are not needed for that Sidney.” Eliza said all too sweetly and looked to her companions for support. “That would give us some time to enjoy London together. Maybe go to the theater?” Although none of her companions had ever been to Sandition to understand, they began smiling and nodding in agreement oblivious to the tension that was increasing.

“If Miss Charlotte would still be in Sandition Eliza, I’m sure all would already be set up just like the regatta. She was a delight to have about, was she not Sidney?” Crowe interjected into the conversation. “Speaking of her, she needs an invite to the festival Sidney.” Crowe knew he was instigating her but he wanted to ruffle her perfect feathers. How he couldn’t stand this woman and she knew it too.

“That’s enough Crowe.” Sidney said and bowed to Eliza and her group. Sidney knew Eliza had a weak spot for Charlotte and this could end badly if they didn’t leave soon. “Ladies, I must bid you good day.” Turning toward his mount, Sidney overheard the parting shot from Eliza to Crowe and turned toward the pair.

“You’re going younger and younger Crowe.” Eliza threw at Crowe with a fake smile as she walked up to Lucifer. "Don't you have better conquests than a poor country girl?" She sneered.

Crowe had mounted his stallion and was watching Eliza approach with merriment. Knowing this would set her into a tirade, he couldn't help himself. Looking to Sidney, he shrugged his shoulder at his friend and smiled with devilish delight. “Eliza, she may be younger but she is more woman than you'll ever wish to be or become." Touching his hat to each of the ladies, "Good day." 

"How dare you!" Eliza screeched at Crowe and turning toward Sidney. "Are you going to just let him talk to me that waaaa......"

As Eliza was speaking to Sidney, she did not see Crowe spin Lucifer in a quick, tight circle nor how close she stood to the stallion. Lucifer's rump hit her in the back sending her flying forward Sidney.

"See you later Sidney!" Crowe bellowed as he galloped away. Laughter could be heard as he disappeared through the park.

"I hate your friend." Eliza mumbled into Sidney's shoulder trying to push herself upright. "I'm sorry m'dear. I'll speak to him." Sidney couldn't help but try to contain his chuckling as he tried to settle his fiance's frayed nerves.


	34. Hampton Court Palace

Standing in the receiving room of Hampton Court Palace, Sidney looked upon the very stern looking portrait of Henry VII that hung over the mantled fire place. What it would be like to have such power and passion in knowing, without a shadow of a doubt, you would succeed in your battles. How he envied the man staring back at him. Although he tried his best, Sidney still doubted if his life was set onto the right path. Would he ever know for sure? Or would he always feel torn in two?

Although he had met with the Prince Regent before, this time held more significance then all combined. At the Prince’s whim, he could make or break Sandition and in turn Sidney himself. Thinking of his potential failure, butterflies began to form in his stomach.

“Mr. Parker, the Prince is prepared to receive you now.” Came a gravelly voice from the elderly footman.

Turning from the portrait, Sidney nodded and smiled his thanks. “Please show me the way, Duncan.” Although Duncan showed many years of service, he always seemed to have a smile on his very stern face. “How are you fairing?” Sidney asked as they walked through the corridor heading to the outside patio.

Duncan warmly smiled to Sidney, “I am doing quite well sir.” Sidney always received kindness from Duncan, which even now, helped to ease the plethora of nerves that were forming. Sidney patted Duncan on the back, “I have told you to call me Sidney many times Duncan.”

Shaking his head, “No sir. You deserve respect and I will always give it. I have overheard Lady Worcester and his highness speaking of what you are doing quiet often.” Pausing in his stride, Duncan turned to Sidney. “You are an honorable man Mr. Parker, no matter the outcome of today. Saving ones family is no small thing. I hope to visit your Sandition one day.”

“I hope you do as well Duncan.” Sidney said through the lump in his throat. “If I knew I wouldn’t lose my head, I would steal you away from the prince. The world needs more people like you.”

Duncan had continued to move toward a set of open doors that lead to the outside patio. Turning back to Sidney, Duncan bowed and had a slight smile on his face as acknowledgement of Sidney’s comment. “He is waiting for you. Good Luck sir.”

Taking a deep breath, Sidney walked through the doors and was stopped in his tracks by the sight before him. Thinking that he and the prince would be alone, he was shocked to see at least a dozen servants milling around the patio and gardens.

“No, that will not fly correctly. Cross supports! It needs cross supports!!” Swinging around in a partial circle, the prince found his target, “Mathews! For god sake man, show this boy the design for my kites before he ruins another!”

Looking at the boy sternly, the Prince laid his hand on his trembling shoulder. “Go see Mathews and be prepared to fix what you have done incorrectly.” The prince began to laugh as the boy quickly shuffled off in fear of further reprimand.

“Susan would yell at me for that but I must have my fun while she is away, you see.” The prince explains as he turns to Sidney with a wide smile. “You must keep my secret, Sidney.”

“Absolutely, your highness.” Sidney bows in greeting. “Thank you for meeting with me. I see you are quite busy.” Sidney raised his arms to point out the flourish of activity going on around them.

“None sense. This is for your festival after all.” The prince states matter-of-factly. “On one of my abroad travels, I was shown these delightful contraptions called kites. To me they are a marvelous invention. Lady Susan has fallen head over heels in love with the beauty of them.” Picking up an orange piece of fabric, he turned it over and inspected it carefully looking for imperfections. “They make beautiful wind sails. It has become my hobby in creating new designs to make her happy.”

Placing the fabric in the hands of the seamstress, he looked to Sidney, and pointed toward the garden itself. Sidney walked to the patio railing and was stunned by the amount of kites laying in the afternoon sun awaiting their maiden flights. From green square shaped kites with little yellow tails to bright yellow diamond shaped kites with multiple colored strings; there seemed to be dozens of kites created. “They are stunning your highness. I believe Lady Worcester will be extremely pleased.”

“It pleases me to make her happy. She does not ask for much, which is part of her charm and my drive to please her.” The prince warmly expresses. It wasn’t often that one saw the soft side of the prince but it was quiet obvious his feelings for Susan. The prince understood the determination Susan had to help her dear friends and he would do anything for her. “She has asked that I bring along a selection of kites for the children to pick from. The more kites we have, the more magnificent the event.”

He then snapped his fingers and Duncan appeared with two glasses and a decanter. “I hear you have a woman that is quite similar to my Susan.” Startled, Sidney looked to the Prince in alarm as he poured the dark liquid in equal portions. Not wanting to displease the Prince, Sidney did not know how to state he didn’t quite feel the same way about Eliza as the prince felt for Susan.

Sidney took the offered glass and cleared his throat. “Mrs. Campion is an enigma that I have yet to fully figure out or understand, your highness.” Sidney, in mid-gulp, was startled by the Prince’s full belly laugh that had the servants pausing in their duties. Coughing through his swallowing, Sidney stared at the laughing prince.

“Is that so Sidney? Is she your only....enigma was it?....that you are trying to figure out?” The prince tossed back at him. Unsure of what to say, Sidney cleared his throat for a second time and placed the glass down. “Not quite your highness.”

Still laughing in good humor, the prince walked over to Sidney and slapped him on the back. “I do enjoy your company Sidney! Susan did say you were a stick-in-the-mud but a fun stick-in-the-mud.” Looking at his servants, he waved his hand and they quickly returned to their duties. Most with a small smile on their faces.

Shaking his head, knowing Susan had apparently told much to the prince, Sidney couldn’t help but smile. Susan was still helping him, even when she was not here. Giving secrets and juicy gossip to the prince, was like a gold mine to him. The prince was known for his humor at other's expense but only to see how one handled the embarrassment. He judged those around him by their disposition when taken off guard.

“Walk with me, Sidney.” The prince stepped into the garden and placed his hands behind his back. Sidney quickly caught up to the prince but stayed a step behind him in respect.

“I hear Sandition is flourishing? This is promising to hear.” Finally, Sidney thought, the prince begins the real discussion of their meeting today.


	35. Character

“It is sir. I have worked exceedingly hard with my foreman Mr. James Stringer. He has increased his crew to fast track the repairs needed from the damage done by the fire. Another crew was then added to continue construction of the new residences along the expanding interior corridors. His ideas of new construction methods have become very helpful. Mr. Stringer is quite a smart man that deserves much credit.

Two of the main artery roads have been either rented or sold for permanent housing. We are working on a new section currently that is partially sold already. It should be finished within the month. The business corridor is expanded rapidly with new requests for spaces. In addition, we recently installed cobbled sidewalks for a more pleasant seaside appeal.

The men are working hard and we are hoping that during the fall festival we can have all the units sold that are currently under construction. Our timetable is very aggressive, but I’ve been assured by Mr. Stringer, his men will see it done.” Sidney was exceedingly proud of the progress being made. He could not have done this much, this quickly, without the consistent and strong hand of Mr. Stringer. Sidney needed to do something about that as well.

Silence fell as the prince and Sidney continued to walk along the perimeter of the garden. Stopping from time to time to inspect a plant, the prince remained silent. Not wanting to disturb him in his thoughts, Sidney began to worry as the minutes passed by. Going over what he said in his head, he began to doubt his own words. Did he say something wrong? Did he not say enough? Lord help him, he hoped he didn’t screw up somehow.

The prince had remained silent for some time in deep thought. “Duncan!” the prince unexpectedly bellowed for the footman as they reached the stairs. Duncan appeared at the railing without fail. “Yes sir?”

“When you see Sidney out, make sure he receives the parcel we spoke about earlier.” The prince instructs Duncan. “Very good sir.” Duncan replies and leaves the patio to retrieve the parcel in question.

With a sense of pride, the prince turns to the man that has captured his interest, with yet only a few choice words. “Susan has told me a great deal about you Sidney Parker. Although women have a way to stretch the truth, Susan told her story of you with true clarity.”

Walking around his colorful creations, the prince suddenly became quite animated as he pointed to each one. “Susan is like these kites I created. Beautiful in their simplicity but exceedingly hard to understand their workings. The key is to be open-minded to the simplicity's madness." Kneeling down to one of the kites, the prince gently touched the cross supports. "You see, if you try to bend the rods too hard, they will just snap. Gentleness and persistence is what is needed. In the end, I only hope to be the wind in her sails in which allows her to fly.”

Standing up, the prince stops and looks back to Sidney who was still staring at the kite. “What if she flies away?” Sidney whispers to the prince thinking of Charlotte. The prince smiles and simply replies, “You are her wind…sail with her.”

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sidney begins to walk but stops at the prince's words. “It takes a person with great fortitude and compassion for others to give credit to another individual instead of taking the credit for one’s self. You did this without pause or doubt in your explanation of your town and Mr. Stringer. You should be proud of your accomplishment as well.” Sidney could only nod which allowed the prince to continue.

“In our numerous meetings, you have shown your overall good character and intellectual mind. Today, you showed the man within, the man I needed to see. Not many people would freely give away credit and potential favor of a future king by showing someone else’s abilities above your own. Well done Sidney.”

With a lump in his throat, Sidney was quite taken back by the kind words being expressed by the prince. He bowed with a hand placed on his chest. “Thank you, your highness. Those words mean more than you could possibly know.”

“I have a small idea.” The prince chuckled. “Duncan will see you out and I will see you in Sandition shortly.” The prince then turned his attention back to his kites and Sidney knew he had been dismissed. Looking toward the doors, there stood Duncan waiting for him patiently.

With a deep breath, Sidney walked toward the footman realizing that the prince had not yet mentioned any investment or purchase of a new apartment. Stopping at the doorway, Sidney was trying to decide if he should turn to ask the prince. That was the whole point of today’s meeting after all. “Sir, here is your parcel.” Duncan gently hands the parcel to him. “The prince recommends you open it once you are at your residence.”

“Thank you Duncan.” Sidney holds the package tightly, placing it under his arm and follows Duncan to the front door. “I do believe our meeting is done today.”

“Indeed. I wish you a good day sir.” Duncan opens the door with a gentle smile.

“Good day, Duncan.” Walking to his coach, Sidney didn’t know if today’s meeting was a success for Sandition or not. The prince was quite hard to understand at times especially when he got philosophical. However, Susan was indeed the prince’s kite and Charlotte was indeed his own. He envies the prince deeply for his ability to allow Susan to soar, to be her wind. Sidney would give anything to be that peace for Charlotte and to put a smile on her beautiful face once more.

Placing the parcel on the seat beside him, Sidney sighs and closes his eyes. This was a long afternoon and he was in desperate need of a drink. As he let the sway of the coach relax him into a slight slumber, his dreams carried him to an ocean seascape with a beautiful creature staring off towards the sea. Brown hair blowing in the breeze, checks slightly pink from the wind, Charlotte looked like an angel with a white gown blowing around her. As he reaches for her, she turns toward him and begins to fade as if drifting away with the wind. A smile upon her face, she reaches for him but their fingers slip through. Her smile is the last thing he sees as he is jostled to reality by the stop of the coach at his London residence.

Stepping down from the coach, Sidney heads for his study for that drink. He didn’t have much time before Babington, Crowe or both would be paying him a visit to go over today's meeting. Hell, he didn’t even know what to tell them.


	36. Friendships

Sidney had just finished his third glass of brandy when he heard the front hall door slam. “PARKER!” Crowe bellowed. “Where are you in this infernal house?” Remaining silent and still, Sidney had hoped to avoid his friends this evening. He was not in the mood tonight. Through his now foggy mind, he knew he was forgetting something important. It was quite an irritating feeling.

Listening to them, he couldn’t help but laugh at their banter even through his irritation. “Are you trying to be obnoxious on purpose?” Babington says in exasperation. “For god sake, you just shook the entire house and its contents!” Babington looked behind himself to Grassmore who was softly shutting the door. “To think, you freely give up your time to work with this piece.” Babington laughs at Grassmore’s valiant attempt at a forlorn face. “You need your head examined.”

Grassmore smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Yes, quite right.” James had found the newly established friendships in Crowe, Babington and even Parker very refreshing. These men were true to their word and would do just about anything if one of them was in trouble. The character of these men makes him extremely thankful for the opportunity to be included in their circle. He never really had very many true male friendships that were worth keeping. Most of his arguments with his father were of the lackluster, worthless gents he associated himself with and of course finding a wife. Over time, especially after his father’s death, he had learned to value those that stood beside you through the rough times not just the fun times.

Walking into the study, the trio was still sparing back and forth when they all noticed Sidney silently watching them from his chair. “Well that is just a poor looking sight.” Crowe blurted out. “Starting the party without us?” Using his cane to point to the table where a half empty brandy decanter sat.

Not giving a response, Sidney leaned forward and grabbed the decanter to begin filling his fourth glass. “I take that as a yes.” Grassmore chimed in while staring solely at Sidney. He could see Sidney was sporting for a fight. The eyes can always give a person away. Sidney had that look, “Don’t push me.”

Babington had made his way through the study to the side bar to grab a glass. Not sure what had transpired with the prince, he began to worry that maybe Lady Susan was wrong in her opinion. Maybe the prince was not as willing to invest in Sandition as once thought. Sitting in the adjacent chair, he reached for the decanter and poured himself a glass. Leaning back in the chair and taking a nice drawl of brandy. “So…how did it go?” He inquires while staring into the dark liquid. Silence met his question which caused him to look up and find Sidney staring at him with a pained expression.

“You missed a good time at Shiley’s, Sidney.” Crowe began as he leaned against the sidebar. “We ran into our newfound shadow, Mr. Parges. Do you remember him from your first night in London? Or are you too in your cups to remember your own name?” Smirking at Babington and Grassmore, “I thought I was to be the lush in our quartet.” Crowe spits out.

“Crowe, enough. Now is not…..” James began but was stopped when Sidney flew off the chair and threw his glass across the room at Crowe.

“STOP TALKING!” Sidney yelled at Crowe. Spinning away from the group, he walked to the window to stare through the darkness. His friends watched and waited. “Damn you all, I want to be left alone.” He stated flatly.

Sidney had been so emotionally controlled for so long, it was a matter of time before he let loose and snapped. James knew what it felt like to be on the verge of jumping off the “emotional cliff” and the man he was staring at was there. Pushing off from the wall that he was lounging against, he walked over to the area the glass was thrown and began picking up the shattered pieces.

“He has servants for that you know?” Crowe remarked, while wiping away the remnants of liquid that had landed on his jacket.

“You are an arse. You know that?” James retorted. Still trying to understand the dynamics at play and what just happened.

“He is always an ass but an ass with a purpose.” Babington stated calmly, still sitting on the chair and watching the situation unfold. Babington knew Crowe was being crass to get a rise out of Sidney. Sidney was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Crowe was trying to force the break. It would be better for Sidney if it were to happen here than anywhere else. They could contain it here, within the house’s walls. They could not let him break in public and direct his fury at the fairer sex or god forbid the prince himself. If Sidney’s meeting went this poorly, then Babington could only imagine where Sidney’s head was and the thoughts running a muck.

Silence fell on the men for some time. During the silence, all that could be heard was Crowe sighing, moving around the room impatiently and his grumble of “wasting damn good brandy.” Each of the men had eventually taken a seat while Sidney remained at the window silent.

“He talked about kites. He has dozens ready for Sandition which I thought was a good sign at the time.” Sidney started. “He talked about Susan. He talked about her and I thought of Charlotte.” Turning from the window to his friends, the look of despair was written all over the man’s face. No matter the amount of brandy he drank, he knew he couldn’t escape his fate. “I have never felt for Eliza as I do for Charlotte. Yet, I am stuck with Eliza with no way out.” He finished on a whisper.

Crowe looked confused. “Kites? What in the...?”

“Shut up Crowe.” Babington Said dryly cutting him off.

“Does he not want to invest in Sandition anymore?” James questioned. That would have been the means for Sidney to have the financial ability to cut all ties with Eliza without any real retribution. Scandal, maybe, but that was what the ton loved to gossip about. Regardless, Eliza was not stable, no matter the beautiful exterior she projected. He just met her and he could see that.

Shaking his head, Sidney started to become agitated once more. “He didn’t even speak on it. We spoke of everything else. He was most kind with words about my character, but damn it, he said nothing about Sandition’s investment!” He said on a raised voice. “I was so stupid to think I could get out of this!”

“For god sake man!” Crowe started to interject again. “You sound like a woman. Knock it off.”

“Excuse me, sir.” Came a soft voice that had Sidney turning to the open doorway. There stood one of the kitchen maids. “I’m sor’y to both'r.” She said nervously looking at the four men. “The coach man said this was for you sir.” Walking to Sidney, she handed him the parcel Duncan had given him. In Sidney’s foggy mind, pieces of the day he had forgotten began to come back into focus.

“What is that?” Crowe asked as he rose from his chair and moved closer to the nervous maid. Winking at her and smiling wickedly, she quickly curtsied and all but ran out of the room.

Thanking the maid, although no longer present, Sidney walked to the desk and placed the parcel down. “The prince gave it to me before I was dismissed today.” Forgetting his friends were waiting for a continuation to his tale, Sidney began to unwrap the parcel that he had somehow completely forgot.


	37. “Cor leonis”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. It is 3 o’clock in the morning and I have been plugging away at these two chapters trying to get them out of my head. I hope the story is meeting everyone’s expectations thus far.
> 
> What do you think is in the satchel?😊

The brown wrapping fell away to uncover a box in the royal shade of purple with golden hinges and a single latch. Engraved on the lid, a roaring golden lion was stretched out with a flowing mane. The words, cor leonis, was engraved under the lion in a waving banner fashion. Sidney had never seen something like it. The box gave the appearance of being of royal importance. Pausing to appreciate the time spent in creating such a magnificent creation, Sidney ran his hands over the lid whispering “cor leonis”.

“Are you going to open the bloody thing or gawk at it?” Crowe inquired over Sidney’s shoulder, startling him. Sidney didn’t hear him move and began to laugh at his friend’s tone.

Crowe was being abnormally obnoxious this night and Sidney was beginning to appreciate it. Although not at first. Looking over his shoulder, “I think I shall gawk at it. It is quite a sight.”

Snorting, Crowe looked at the box tilting his head this way and that. “It looks like a box to me.” He stated flatly.

“Do you ever stop talking Crowe!?” Came a very irritated Babington. “Sit down you insufferable ingrate before I shove a rag in your mouth and tie you to a chair in the dining room like when we were kids.” Crowe smiled at that fond childhood memory and walked around the chairs to sit at Babington’s side. Looking over to his oldest friend, he knew his job for right now was done. His job was to rile and annoy Sidney enough to drag him out of his isolated stupor. He could now just watch and wait.

“It is Latin, meaning heart of a lion.” James said clearly to Sidney. “I think your meeting went better than you realize Sidney.”

Registering James’ comment and simply said, “Maybe.” Sidney turned the golden latch and opened the box to find a handful of papers within.

The first document was a letter with ~Sidney ~ on the front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dearest Sidney,

I am sure you are confused by today’s events and rightfully so. Although I knew from the beginning, the love you have for my dear friend Charlotte was real and your character true, my most special friend needed to see it first-hand.

If you are reading this missive, you have proven what I always believed. The love you have for your family and for the woman that has claimed your heart is true, strong and fierce. Or simply put, the heart of a lion.

In this box, I hope you will find your truest heart’s wish. I have always been in your corner Sidney. I am never wrong in the matters of the heart and I am rooting for two people that I fervently hope will become my most-dearest and life-long friends.

I hope to see you soon in Sandition.

Your fiercest friend,

Lady Susan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidney was quite speechless by Lady Susan’s missive. It would appear that she and the prince had planned for multiple different outcomes from today’s meeting. Looking into the box, Sidney reached for a parchment carefully folded in threes with a ribbon attached to the ends. Carefully unfolding the ribbon, Sidney looked upon the legal document’s seal. Taking a step back, Sidney sank into the chair in shock.

With shaking hands, he begins to read out loud,

“By Divine Providence, Arch Bishop of Canterbury, PRIMATE of all ENGLAND and METROPOLITAN, to our well-beloved in CHRIST,

Sidney Marshall Parker of Camden and Charlotte Marie Heywood of Willingden,

are in sound GRACE AND HEALTH. WHEREAS, ye are, as it is alleged, resolved to proceed to the Solemnization of true and lawful Matrimony.”

Sidney pauses and looks up from reading. Stunned to silence, his three friends are staring at him in complete shock. “I….I don’t know….” Sidney tries to come up with an intellectual sentence and comes up short.

Standing and walking towards Sidney, Babington holds out his hand for the parchment. Sidney hands it over and reaches for the two remaining items in the box. A small velvet satchel and another letter. Looking at both, Sidney decides to read the letter hoping there was further explanation to help him understand what was happening. He again begins to read aloud,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Sidney,

Our meeting has yet to occur but I sit here writing two different letters to you. Each letter holds a different course for your life, which is currently under my direct command. The letter you receive in a few short days will be dictated solely by you. The actions you show me during our meeting will determine, regardless of what Lady Susan has told me, your future.

Meeting with you multiple times already, I feel confident of the man you will show me. However, one must never count their eggs before they hatch, so Lady Susan says. Knowing what has been placed in this box and how it may change the course of your life. I realize the magnitude of the decisions I am entrusting you with once these documents are read, to be the right ones.

If you are reading this letter Sidney, you showed me that you were a man of integrity. A man that not only thinks of others but that you would sacrifice yourself to save one you love. I have heard of the sacrifices you have made for your brother and I have done investigation on the circumstances you have been placed. The debt in which Sandition was in and the manner in which the estate is left now, is practically night and day from when it was controlled by your brother, Thomas Parker. This alone shows your intellectual fortitude to survive whatever life throws at you and someone that I feel would benefit the crown.

I have heard many things of Mrs. Eliza Campion from Lady Susan. We can agree, I’m sure, Lady Susan holds no affection there. Upon further investigation, it appears Mrs. Campion has a brother who is an unscrupulous sort. His name is Sebastian Beacroft and he has been watching you I’m afraid. Although, my spies have not caught anything else, I would recommend you watch out for yourself in the future if you choose the course that does not lead you into Mrs. Campion’s arms. My assistance will be given if requested or needed, however, I have been told your friends have been doing a fine job watching your back.

I have been lucky in life and love, Sidney. I have found a woman that I adore above all else and I wish this miracle upon you. It is under my order, the Arch Bishop of Canterbury, has issued you a special marriage license to marry your dear Charlotte. This will put to rights what should have always been, or so I have been told. The license is entrusted in your box. Along with this license, I have included a special marriage gift. I truly wish you accept this as a token of my thanks in making the love of my life happy. You have no idea how she has worried about you and Charlotte. As you grow older, you will realize, without a woman’s love there is no life at all.

Mrs. Eliza Campion will be told, at the Fall Festival by me, that she is no longer obliged to marry you. I will offer her some compensation for her loss which I am sure will come to me at some point in the near future.

Finally, a transfer of funds to your solicitor in the amount of one hundred and fifty thousand pounds has begun. This money is to free you of any monies borrowed from Mrs. Campion’s estate and to begin work on my residence in Sandition. I have been told that Lady Susan has already selected a location which overlooks the sea. I will want to see plans and ideas upon my arrival to Sandition. No expense will be spared on this apartment.

A complete account audit will be done on the money transferred each quarter. Upon seventy-five percent use of the original fund amount and the completed quarterly audits, an additional twenty-five thousand pounds will be transferred to you until Sandition is completed fully to my satisfaction each quarter. Investment transfers will be discussed in further detail by our solicitors as apartments are sold, leased and rented.

For now, this is where I shall end. Much will be discussed in the coming weeks and you have much to think on. If by the time you leave London, you choose to continue on your course with Mrs. Campion, that is your choice. The true choice is now yours.

Respectfully,

HRH

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room remained silent until Babington whispered one word, "Damn."


	38. Back to Sandition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the longer chapters. I am trying to begin moving all my characters into one space and that would be Sandition itself. I hope you are enjoying the journey as much as I am writing it. Much to come. 
> 
> ~Steph :)

The occupants of the carriage were being given the most glorious view as they traveled down the long gravel drive to the most magnificent structure in all of the county. With the cream colored walls, high paneled windows, ornate entry doorways and the colorful gardens wrapping around the grounds, Sandition House was a vision to behold. Due to the beautiful weather, Esther had requested the open carriage for their travel to see her aunt. The choice was paying off delightfully as she watched the faces of Lilith, Allison and even Charlotte, who was watching her sisters in enjoyment.

“My goodness, isn’t it spectacular!” Lilith exclaimed to all that could hear her. “It just keeps going and going, doesn’t it?” She asked Allison and Charlotte who both smiled at her excitement. “Look at the gardens Charlotte! How I would love to have a garden so grand.” Lilith loved flowers and anything she could grow.

Allison, who had been quiet since breakfast, was now breathless with awe. She had never imagined anything so large could ever be built. The driveway opened in what appeared to be a gravel horseshoe to the awaiting entrance doorways. The sheer size of the structure excited but terrified her. She did not want to embarrass her host or sisters. “Lady Denham must be very important to own all this.” Allison said gently to the group.

“The estate has been in my uncle’s family for generations and each male heir added on to it. My uncle decided to add to the gardens and stables before his passing. He was an avid horseman, unlike my aunt who enjoyed the gardens.” Esther began pointing to different additions that were attached to the original structure and what relation orchestrated its creation. “Although I was not terribly close to him, I always wanted to believe he added to the gardens to garner affection from my aunt. She is a hard woman to please.” She smirked at the women.

Laughter from Susan, had the sisters turning to her. “Hard to please is an absolute understatement, Esther!” Unladylike laughter continued from her as she tried to contain herself.

“Do you think she will like us?” Lilith asked with a slight frown on her face. “We are not from this area nor as fine as herself.” Lilith looked to Susan as she began laughing even harder. “Oh my dear girl, the things you say!”

Esther smiled softly to the girls. “Do not worry, she will have her hands full on the news we are bringing. There has not been a birth since I was born in our family. My aunt has always wanted to have children and this will give her much joy.” Laying her hands on her lap, a peaceful look crossed Esther’s face. Although nervous to tell Lady Denham her news, Esther hoped this would improve her aunt’s emotional state. Something didn’t seem quite right with her aunt these last few months since her near death. Susan reached for Esther’s hands and gently squeezed them in acknowledgement. “She will be most joyous. Just wait and see.”

Arriving at the front entrance, the group departed from the carriage to the large paneled doors. Before Esther could grasp the ornate knocker, a very uncomfortable looking butler swung the doors wide open. “Lady Babington, what a pleasure to see you again.” Sam said with dry humor. Sam, who was the oldest servant at Sandition House and the grumpiest, always had a soft spot for Esther but no one else.

Smiling fondly to the grumpy man, Esther breezed through the entry way. “Where is she Sam?” Behind her, she could hear Susan trying to enlist a conversation with the man and he was having non-of-it. Susan, never one to be ignored, was trying everything in her arsenal to get a response out of him other than a formal one. Esther chuckled to herself and watched patiently.

Lilith and Allison were staring around the entry way at the tapestries and golden opulent figurines. Lilith leaned toward Allison, “It is quite extravagant looking and not in a good way.” She whispered. “Nothing as I pictured it would be from the outside.” Frowning at the darkness of the entry way, Lilith was surprised how depressing the space appeared. Everything was of dark fabrics and colors. Why would someone live in such darkness? Lilith thought to herself.

“Be nice Lil.” Charlotte said as she walked up to stand beside Allison. Allison looked to Charlotte and smiled with delight. She began to spin in a circle to stare even further at the hanging tapestries and artwork. Allison was amazed by the craft it would take to create such beauty. Unlike her sister Lilith, she was amazed by the detailing of the trimmings and panels adorning the walls. The carpentry and workmanship to create such beauty was incredible. 

Listening to the new comers, Sam wanted to smile at the tall girl’s comment. She and Lady Denham may not get along, he thought with humor. The poor child. “Her ladyship is in the library, Lady Babington.” Sam said flatly. Shutting the doors, he walked around the women and began escorting them to their destination.

“Do they not know what light is?” Lilith continued from her early comments to Lady Susan. Charlotte turned to reprimand her sister but Susan beat her to it.

“Shhh. You don’t want to upset Lady Denham from the very beginning Lilith.” Stopping in mid-stride, Susan stared sternly at her. “She is a proud woman and will not forgive the insult.” Patting her arm gently, Susan tilted her head to indicate the now open entry way leading into the library.

Sighing, Lilith rolled her eyes to the heavens and walked into the room. Lilith had a feeling this was not going to be an enjoyable visit. The house was depressing and this room carried the same darkness.


	39. Lady Denham

Esther was already hugging her aunt in a warm embrace when Lilith and Susan entered. “Aunt, it is wonderful to see you. I have brought visitors you must meet.”

“I must, really?” Lady Denham said in her dry tone. “I can honestly say, I am breathless with anticipation.” Sitting back down in her chair, as she began to wobble, Lady Denham was still not feeling her best and failing miserably to hide it. Esther observing the difficulty her aunt was having and how frail she now appeared, decided to take the gentle approach with her today.

“Aunt. Please.” Esther whispered. Turning to the approaching party, Esther began her introductions. “Of course, you remember Lady Susan Worcester. She has arrived from London to stay with us for the Fall Festival. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Lady Denham, what a pleasure to see you again.” Susan warmly expressed as she stepped toward her. “Sandition has come quite a long way since my last visit. You must be exceedingly pleased.”

“Lady Worcester. I am surprised to see you again. I would have thought you had more impressive destinations to visit than our minuscule Sandition.” Lady Denham retorted while she leaned against the chair.

“Nonsense, Lady Denham.” Susan chided gently. “I have done nothing else but express to all the ton the absolute delight I found here in Sandition upon my visit for the regatta. Even the Prince Regent, so enthralled by my description of the place, is planning a visit for the Fall Festival. Mr. Parker is to speak with him upon his visit to London.” Pointing to the chair, “May I?” Susan inquired.

Nodding and replying, “I cannot stop you, can I?” Lady Denham watched Lady Worcester take a seat next to her. Not in the mood for pleasantries, Lady Denham was becoming a bit irritated with the visit already and it just began.

“Shhh, Lilith.” Lady Denham snapped her head to the voice she quickly recognized and zeroed in on the three awaiting young woman. “Why, Miss Heywood. Is that you?” She inquired, while squinting slightly, as the three woman look exceptionally similar. “I thought I would never see you again. I understood we ran you off and back to your gentle origins.” Looking to Susan, Lady Denham continued. “I would have bet my fortune she was going to marry that dashing Mr. Sidney Parker until his infernal brother lost his mind. Such a tragic turn of events I would say. That stupid man almost lost my investment. However, here she stands. What do we owe the…..”

“That is enough!” The tall young woman, which stood behind Charlotte, stated flatly as she placed her hands on her hips. Spinning quickly, Charlotte gently tried to calm the woman. “No, she is being down right mean for no reason Charlotte. I won’t have it!” The young woman stepped around Charlotte and stared directly at Lady Denham.

Lady Denham noticed that she was a beautiful girl who obviously had quite the spirit, reminding her much of her younger self. Tall and slender with beautiful ivory skin that had a touch of brown from the sun. She would indeed have her pick of the gentry if someone could contain that mouth. But what was exceedingly striking was the girl’s eyes. Blazing emerald green stared fiercely at her with obvious annoyance. This child needed to learn her place but she was impressed with her spirit. She begins to rise from her seated position, to maybe, have a bit of fun. It has been sometime since someone dared to go toe to toe with her.

“Aunt, may I introduce Charlotte’s sisters, Miss Allison and Lilith Heywood. They have come to Sandition, upon my request, to help me with a special task.” Esther interjects as she steps to her aunt’s side. “That is why we have come.” Esther couldn’t believe the turn of events. She knew Lilith was fiercely protective, but heavens above, this would end badly she feared.

“As you can see Lady Denham, Lilith is unfamiliar with this type of humor and is fiercely protective of her family.” Susan remarks as she tries to ease some tension. She also rises from her seated position and moves to stand near the Heywood sisters. Charlotte turns to her with pleading eyes.

Lady Denham snorts. “Is that what you call it?” She says to Susan. “I call it impertinence, Lady Worcester.” Moving further toward the young girl, “My dear, you are new here but let me inform you that this is my residence. Do not think for one moment I will contain anything I say nor that you will speak to me in that tone. You are but a country girl being given an opportunity and I am Lady Denham of Sandition House.”

Lilith replies, "I will not...."

“You will not, nothing.” Lady Denham interrupts with flare. “You may have been given leave to say your mind from wherever you came from and that is your parent’s failing. You will keep quiet and speak when spoken to. If you can’t, the door is behind you and you make take your leave.” Lady Denham stared directly into those piercing green eyes and saw the moment when she knew she would indeed like this girl. Waiting for the courage to be gathered, Lady Denham already decided that she was something special.

Lilith, fuming at this point, looked to Charlotte and apologized with her eyes. Turning back to Lady Denham, she took a deep breath and knew she would be sent back to Willingden after this. “I am sorry Lady Denham.” Lilith begins. “I am sorry that you are so miserable you must say words that are callous and malicious for your entertainment upon another’s expense. I am sorry that my words to protect my sister is unpleasant for you. I will never, in all my years on this earth, will allow my family, friends or acquaintance’s emotions be abused for someone else’s pleasure. I will take my leave to the garden, as I have no wish to stay within your presence any further. I was told you were a great lady. I wish I would have met her.” Turning to Esther and Susan. “I am most aggrieved if my outburst has disappointed either of you. 

Please forgive me.” Spinning on her heels, she moves to the door and sees Sam. “I wish to go to the gardens, Mr. Sam. Please take me there?” Looking to Lady Denham, who has a smile on her face, gives her approval with a nod, which none of the Heywood sister’s see.

“As you wish.” Sam replied. Allison moves toward the two exiting figures and turns to Susan and Esther. “Please, may I?”

“Off with you.” Lady Denham interjects before her niece or Susan could respond. Looking to Charlotte, “Your sister is a feisty one. She resembles you when you arrived here.”

Charlotte was unsure of Lady Denham’s temperament, but couldn’t help but say. “Yes, our parent’s made sure we knew how to speak our mind quite well. As did yours, apparently.” Charlotte responds dryly and stares back at the woman. Lady Denham begins to laugh. "Yes, I am pleased you have returned." Walking slowly to her seat, Lady Denham tries to take her seat again.

Stepping forward, Charlotte gently assists her. “It is a pleasure, as always, to see you again Lady Denham.”


	40. The Gazebo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today has been a good day as I am a writing machine today. Chapter number 40 and third posted today. I am working on chapter 41 with much excitement. The story is coming together beautifully. Enjoy everyone. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone that is reading my story. My story is now over 4200 hits which is AMAZING!!!

Stepping off the final patio step, Allison raises her hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun. Scanning the garden, she desperately looked for Lilith. After the spectacle that was made in the library, she was sure that Lilith would be sent home. Lilith was fiercely vocal and it sometimes would get her in to trouble. Such a shame, Allison thought, as Lilith truly wanted an adventure and Sandition was her chance for that.

She soon heard footsteps coming from behind her and she turned to find Sam standing at the top of the stairs. “She took off at a run as soon as she touched the threshold. I have been watching her. She is sitting over by the fish pond, Miss.” Smiling and thanking Sam, she made her way to the center of the inner garden where he had pointed.

Lilith was sitting on the stone wall that encased the man-made pond gently moving her hand through the crystal water. Allison sat down facing her sister and looked into the beautiful site the pond held. In the water, there appeared to be hundreds of orange and white fish swimming around. In and out of the lush green vegetation, it was a playground for the aquatic life that the pond held. “It is so beautiful.” She said.

Nodding in agreement, Lilith continued to move her hand in the water without saying a word.

Looking up, Allison knew by Lilith’s demeanor she was quite upset. “Do you want to talk?” She gently inquired.

“No.” Lilith sighed. Sitting up and then pushing off the ledge, Lilith began to move away from the pond and then abruptly stops. “Actually I do.” She said in anger, swinging around to face Allison. “How dare that woman talk to Charlotte that way and Lady Susan?”

Lilith stooped to pick up a fallen twig and began slapping it back and forth in frustration. “How could no one say anything to that mean old hen?” Taking a breath Lilith stood still and stared at her sister. Allison had remained quiet and that never was a good sign. “What Allison? Was I wrong?” Throwing the twig and kneeling in front of her, Lilith placed her head on Allison’s lap.

Allison begun to gently rub the side of Lilith’s face like their mother use to do as children. “My darling, you sometimes don’t know your own strength.” Lifting her head, Lilith tries to interject. “Shhhh…listen to me.” Allison says and gently pushes Lilith’s head back down. “We are new here and from the country. This was to be our adventure and possibly a way to find good matches and hopefully love too. Although her words were mean, this is not Willingden, and you must watch what you do and say. You are not a child anymore, Lilith. Lady Denham is our host’s aunt and very, very powerful here. We owe it to Esther to not cause her further hardship, especially knowing she is with child.”

Remaining silent, Lilith continued to listen. “Just because you disagree, doesn’t mean you have to let them know you disagree.” Allison begins to softly chuckle. “If women could become lawyers, I think you could be one for all the arguing you like to do.” Lilith begins to laugh with her and a small tear falls down her face. As Allison gently rubs her cheeks, she feels the wetness and stops. Lifting Lilith’s face, Allison looks into those troubled green eyes. “All will be well again. But, you must make amends my beautiful Lilith. Even if you were only defending our Charlotte.”

Looking down for only a brief moment, Lilith nods and places her head back on her sister’s lap. She would apologize to Lady Denham only because she had to. She was not sorry for the words she said, in fact, she thought she should have said more. Mean ole’ hen deserved them. She felt horrid for hurting Lady Susan, Esther and Charlotte. “Can we just sit here for a while Ali? It is so peaceful here. I will apologize after, I promise.”

“Of course.” Allison replied. In the distance, movement caught Allison’s attention. She had failed to notice, on her hunt for Lilith, that there was construction work occurring within the left exterior garden area. The area was littered with small oval shrubs and what looked to be rose bushes. In the center, men worked on pushing up a large white column. Two columns already stood standing. Yelling could be heard, as one of the ropes snapped and the column began to sway heavily to one side.

“Hold it men!! Hold!!!” A deep voice bellowed from the distance. “Baldwin, get the rope!” This yell had gotten Lilith’s attention and raised her head to the commotion.

A few men feverishly worked to get a rope back around the pillar’s top and the lifting re-commenced. As the pillar was set in place, the men all began clapping each other on the back. “Good job everyone.” Came that booming deep voice again. Coming around the backside of the column, was a tall man who lifted off his hat to whip his brow. What looked like brown sandy hair and sun-kissed skin was all Allison could make out. “That was impressive.” She said, as she watched the large man walking around studying the three columns standing.

Lilith, slightly intrigued with the commotion stood up and held her hand out to her sister. She was not intrigued by the construction of buildings as Allison but she could appreciate the hard work it takes. Allison loved to put pieces together to make them fit or make little houses for the animals to live in. “Let’s go see what they are doing.” Before answering, Allison looked toward the man that now was watching them with his hands on his hips.

“I don’t want to bother them. They look very busy.” Allison tells Lilith as she begins to feel nervous all of a sudden. Lilith leans down unexpectedly and grabs Allison by both hands and hauls her to her feet.

“Nonsense.” She says into Allison’s startled face. “You love this stuff, now come on.” Lilith all but drags Allison with her until she feels her begin to walk on her own. Allison quickly scans the area and does not see him. Not knowing why the man’s presence has unnerved her so, she was glad that he must have walked away from where he was standing.

The sisters walked down the path toward the structure and stopped a ways back from the working men. As the men continued to busy themselves, a few looked to be building railing between two of the standing white columns. Upon further investigation, the columns had engraved vines and what looked like grapes wrapping around it. “Look at the engraving, Lil.” Allison said excitedly pointing out the etchings.

Lilith smiles and looks to where Allison is pointing. Although not one to excite her, Lilith had to agree this was an interesting little building. “It almost resembles a little house.”

“It’s called a gazebo.” A deep voice chimed in from behind them. Startled, the girls both turned around to find the mystery man standing behind them holding lumber over his shoulder. “Would you like to get a closer look?” He said with a smile looking at Lilith and then Allison.

“We are sorry to bother you, Sir.” Lilith explains quickly as she steps forward and slightly in front of her sister. “My sister loves construction and architecture. We just wanted to see what all the commotion was about, before heading inside.”

“No bother at all, miss.” He smiled and motioned to his men. “They will be wrapping up after we finish this side railing. Come on over.” He begins to walk past the woman and places the lumber he was carrying near Baldwin, one of his laborers. Turning back to the women. “Nice to meet you by the way, my name is James Stringer.”


	41. A Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a three chapter day and I think the chapters uploaded today were fun and exciting with some more twists. Enjoy!

Smiling gently to the tall striking beauty, he looked behind her to the gorgeous woman that caught his immediate attention. At first glance, he thought he was seeing Miss Charlotte Heywood. But upon this closer view, he could clearly see she was not Charlotte at all but remarkably similar in appearance. Smiling, he could see this woman was quite shy but her eyes kept moving to the architecture behind him showing a wealth of curiosity.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Stringer. My name is Lilith Heywood.” Turning slightly she motion to her sister. “And my sister, Allison Heywood. We are here with our sister Charlotte, Lady Susan Worcester and Lady Esther Babington to visit Lady Denham.” Lilith finishes.

Rocking back on his heels, Charlotte is here, he thought to himself. How his heart still stung briefly from the mention of her name but he knew she was not for him. That became painfully obvious when Mr. Parker was around her. Her eyes would only light up with emotion when Mr. Parker was near, which was something he now craves to see for himself.

Staring at the sisters, he could see that this trait is carried between all of them. Looking at the beauty that was standing back from the attention, he became transfixed with the emotion he saw. Shorter than Lilith by a good bit, she appeared to be the shortest of the Heywood sisters. Her soft brown hair was cut below her shoulders and laid in soft waves. Her eyes were a soft brown and beautifully shaped upon her face. Those eyes glimmered with excitement when anything was mentioned of the architecture they were building behind him. That alone was very interesting to him.

“I consider your sister a friend. She helped my father when he hurt himself badly. Please send my greetings to her.” Looking over his shoulder to Baldwin, he waved him over. “Baldwin, this is Miss Lilith Heywood. Please give her tour around the gazebo and garden.” He wanted to speak to Allison directly without her sister listening.

Lilith bit her lip and looked to her sister who was staring not at the gazebo but right at Mr. Stringer. Unaware of the notice her sister was also getting from Mr. Stringer, she found her Allison’s shyness and obvious interest in the man quiet exciting. “Thank you Mr. Stringer, but I must decline. I have a very important discussion to have with Lady Denham.”

“I am sorry if I kept you away from important business, Miss.” James apologized. Shaking her head, “No need for all that. I misplaced my manners earlier and now I need to apologize to the ole’ hen.” She said nonchalantly and without any real thought to her words.

“LILITH!!!” Allison reprimands her loudly as Mr. Stringer barks out laughter. Lilith begins to laugh along with him and looks to her sister. “Oh, calm yourself Allison. Mr. Stringer enjoys my sense of humor.”

Shaking her head, Allison moves past her sister in annoyance and steps up to the newly placed pillar. Running her hands along the engraving, she turned with a radiant smile. “This is absolutely beautiful Mr. Stringer.” Turning back to the column she began to walk around it to take it all in.

James stood still and just watched her look upon his creation. It was a painstakingly long endeavor, to first get Lady Denham’s approval but then to find the right materials, was long and tedious. He watched over the engraving work for weeks to make sure it was perfect on all four pillars. They had to make a fifth pillar as one was damaged in travel. That delayed the project and set Lady Denham into a fit of rage. He thought she was going to fire him for sure until Mr. Sidney Parker came to his defense. Mr. Parker has turned out to be a very efficient boss compared to his brother.

“The vines, what are they?” Allison inquired pulling James from his thoughts.

“They are……they are called wisteria vines. They grew along a trellis I would pass going to school when I was a boy. Each week I would pick a purple flower bundle for my mother until her passing.” James explained carefully as he first stumbled on his words due to her piercing stare.

Staring at Mr. Stringer, Allison listen intently to his story and smiled brightly at him as he finished his tale. As he spoke more about the wisteria vines, Allison could not help but notice how handsome he was. There was no one in Willingden that looked like him or gave her the butterflies she currently was feeling. It was a bit alarming and she would need to speak to her sisters.

Shaking herself from her thought process, she turned to Lilith. “I think we should head back.” Walking toward her and passing by Mr. Stringer, she stopped right beside him and graced him with another smile. “Thank you for allowing us to see your creation up close Mr. Stringer. It will be quite beautiful when complete.”

“Thank you miss.” James said finally after he was bumped by Baldwin. He had been too struck by her smile that he forgot to even answer. James watched as the sisters walked back toward Sandition House.

“Bloody hell James.” Matthew Johnson said from behind him. Baldwin began to snicker and stood beside James as the men continued to watch the women depart the garden. “How many Heywood sisters are there?” Baldwin asked.

James still watching Allison, shook his head, “Who cares.” Baldwin turned to look at James and slapped him on the back. “Yep, he is surely sunk fellas.” The crew behind them started to all laugh in good humor as James let a small smile appear on this lips.

“Turn back.” James whispered to Allison as she stepped toward the patio door. As if hearing him, Allison stops and looks over her shoulder. A small smile forms on her lips and she places her right hand on top of her heart. As if a silent whispered message was said between them, a connection began to form that neither expected.


	42. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone’s comments. I have re-written the next few chapters about 5 times. I will be posting them tomorrow after I review them but wanted to at least give you one. Enjoy and stay safe everyone! 😊

From her wing-back chair, Lady Denham watched Miss Heywood with a combination of amusement and respect. Throughout the youngest Heywood’s angry dialogue and disapproval of the communications taking place, Charlotte had remained silent. Although Charlotte had been on the receiving end of Lady Denham’s wrath from time to time, Charlotte appeared to have grown up since last she saw her.

She was very disappointed when Charlotte had left Sandition but knew the extent of the suffering the young woman had felt. A bitter pill to swallow to watch another woman with the man you care for. A long time ago she too had felt the hard blow of love’s sting and it was an experience she had not wished on the young woman. The irritation she felt for Thomas Parker had increased drastically when all became known of his inability to manage the development project. Her absolute disdain was directed to the elder Parker when she realized the love match that was blossoming and had been squashed. Tom Parker had avoided her after the tongue lashing he was given by her not too long after Charlotte’s departure and Sidney’s deliberate placement as the savior of Sandition’s construction.

Upon closer observation, Charlotte’s appearance showed a loss of weight and a degree of sadness within her vibrant eyes. Saddened to see this, Lady Denham was extremely pleased to see her back in Sandition. Charlotte brought a degree of youthfulness and excitement back into her life that she didn’t realize she was missing until this afternoon’s excitement. However, she would not state that to anyone of consequence. She has a reputation to salvage afterall. 

Lady Denham’s gaze swept to her niece that was pouring tea. One would have to be blind not to notice the glow that she had with every moment she made. Missing her terribly, but extremely relieved she had found happiness with Lord Babington, she knew there was a purpose for the unexpected visit today. Upon closer inspection, Esther appeared to have filled out in places now noticeable as she stood away from her. Sudden excited and emotions began to engulf her. A small tear began to slide down her cheek at the thought of what this could mean.

Charlotte had been watching Lady Denham’s observation of Esther and began to smile. The realization began to form on Lady Denham’s face before her very eyes to the fact that Esther was pregnant. The small movements of placing a delicate hand on her stomach gave Esther away quickly. Charlotte moved to Esther’s side and began to collect two cups of tea. Handing Susan her cup and walking back to her chair, she began to sip the hot liquid while watching this beautiful exchange unfold.

Esther, unbeknownst to her that she was being watched, turned and walked toward her aunt. Butterflies forming and trying to find the right words, Esther’s hands begin to shake as she handed the cup to her aunt. Wanting desperately to have her aunt’s approval, even though she didn’t need it, she didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t get it. Lady Denham, in her own way, saved Esther from ridicule and shaming from the ton. She owed her happiness to her aunt and she deeply wanted to make this woman proud. Waiting for Lady Denham to take her tea cup, she looked up and stopped. Staring at her were the tear filled eyes of her aunt whose hands were covering her mouth as if trying to hold in her joy.

Susan’s hands unexpectedly reached to take the small tea cup from Esther as Lady Denham began to rise from her seated position. Without saying a word, Lady Denham reached up to gently cup Esther’s face in her hands. Staring into Esther’s eyes, she whispered hopefully. “You are with child?”

Never feeling this type of outward affection from her aunt, Esther let her emotions release. Tears began to gently fall down her face. Nodding her head, Esther gently gripped her aunt’s wrists to hold onto the connection. The emotions began to overtake her as she felt the loss of her mother even more and how important this moment was for them both. “I am.” Was all Esther could say before the hands released her face and then engulfed her in an embrace. Both woman, never one to show emotion to others, stood in the middle of the library laughing, crying and laughing some more.

A sight to behold, both Susan and Charlotte stayed completely silent through the encounter. Not wanting to disturb the moment, they both looked at one another and smiled in joy. Susan, catching movement over Charlotte’s right shoulder, looked up to see both Lilith and Allison standing in the doorway. Arms entwined, both girls had tear-streaked faces, as they watched Esther and Lady Denham. Charlotte, noticing Susan’s attention was captured elsewhere, turned to see her sisters. Touched by the site, she waved them over and they knelt down beside her. Placing her hands on each of their shoulders, the sisters watched the touching moment in unison with joy in their hearts.

Lady Denham stepped back from Esther and held her at arm’s length. “You silly girl, why did you wait so long?!” She scolded with a smile. Esther unable to respond just laughed and wiped away her tears. Looking back to Susan and Charlotte, Lady Denham smiled the biggest smile they had ever seen on her. “Did you ladies know?” Lady Denham asked. “Of course you did. Shame on you for keeping this poor old woman waiting so long!”

“Lady Denham?” Lilith softly spoke in between the laughter that was filling the library. Esther and Lady Denham turned to her. Feeling a bit out of sorts from watching the touching encounter, Lilith takes a deep breath and swallows her pride. “I would like to apologize for my behavior. This day was not mine and I am deeply sorry for starting it off so poorly.” She finished and looked down to her hands. Although she felt Lady Denham was being very callous to her sister, she realized this day was not about her, her sister or anyone else but the two ladies standing in the middle of the room.

Lady Denham looked to Lilith with a raised chin and with all her authority said. “You m’dear have quite the quick fire temper. Not every matter you disagree with must you fight.” Squeezing Ether’s hand, she went to her chair to sit down, feeling light-headed again. “You remind me much of your sister upon her arrival and a bit like myself as a young woman. You have much to learn but will learn well with these fine women to guide you.” She finished.

“I am touched, Lady Denham.” Charlotte stated. “I have always admired your fierceness and perseverance as a woman to dominate your surroundings.”

Lady Denham then gave an unladylike snort and Charlotte shook her head in exasperation.

Susan, staying quiet for most of today’s encounter, decided to chime in finally. “Lady Denham, we have many things to discuss regarding the Fall Festival and the prince regent’s visit.”

Lady Denham’s head quickly swung to Susan in surprise. “The Prince is coming to Sandition?”


	43. Plans to be made

Susan, nodding her head in confirmation, was surprised how animated Lady Denham became with news of the prince. “Mr. Sidney Parker has left with Lord Babington to have a most important meeting with him regarding Sandition. Did you not know?” Looking over to Esther with alarm.

Esther quickly jumped in to ease Susan’s immediate alarm. “No, Sidney did not want to excite anyone until he was absolutely sure of the prince’s arrival and intentions.” Esther could see the surprise on her aunt’s face with learning of the visit. “Sidney has been working exceptional hard to earn your trust and to pay back the debt incurred. It has been a very trying time for him. He has lost much.” She said gently as she looked to Charlotte.

“Purchase?” Charlotte squeaked. “Do you mean to say the prince is contemplating an apartment rental?” Questioning Susan. “Why did you not tell me this earlier?” Lilith and Allison’s heads were spinning by the chain of events. So much was happening and they were trying to keep up.

“No, no, no.” Susan stated flatly. “Until I received news of Sidney’s departure and my correspondence with the prince, I was not going to speak to anyone of it other than Esther. Too much is at stake Charlotte for someone like yourself to get in the way.”

“Someone like me?!?” Charlotte stood up with indignation. Susan was about to try to calm her when Lady Denham quickly beat her to it. “Charlotte, m’dear girl, do sit down and be quiet.” Raising her hand to stop Charlotte from speaking further. “Obviously, there are important matters afoot that your opinion is not needed.” Lady Denham casually took a sip of her lukewarm tea and stated. “Do go on Lady Susan.”

Susan truly liked Lady Denham. With quick wit and an intellectual mind, Lady Denham was a force to be reckoned with. Laughing at the shock on the faces of the Heywood sisters, she began telling the simple truth of the prince’s plan to discuss the Sandition purchase and the Fall Festival with Sidney. “He has the most wonderful creations he is bringing. They are called kites!” Susan said with much excitement. Trying to explain the mechanics of the kites however was a bit challenging. “They fly in the air with wind, controlled by a long string, have spines that look like a cross and are all sorts of colors. They are quite elegant and peaceful to watch as they fly. We must make the festival just as exciting as the regatta. All of London is to arrive.” Susan picked up her tea, looked to Charlotte as she was ready to take a sip and then paused. “You did a marvelous job organizing the regatta. Would you be willing to help organize this event as well?”

Still a bit unnerved by not knowing the plans that obviously were very important, she agreed without complaint. “Of course I’ll help.” Thinking quickly, she began to throw out ideas for the woman to decide on. Her sisters scrambled from their positions to look for parchment to write down each idea for all the events. Food ideas of pumpkin bread, jams and jellies, tarts, pork placed on a fire pit and other assorted dishes were decided on quickly. A tent would be set up near the dunes as it was before. Esther mentioned coordinating with the Sandition and Trafalgar House’ cooks. “Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Potts are exceptional cooks and could spread the cooking between the two locations. I don’t think Mary would mind at all.” Esther decided a visit to Trafalgar House in the next few days was in order.

For the children, it was decided a contest of sand castles would be orchestrated. Allison and Lilith both volunteered to help organize and run this event. Excited to come up with beautiful ribbons for the winners, the girls immediately began brainstorming and drawing up their ideas on Lady Denham’s library floor.

Susan began speaking again about the flying kites the prince was bringing. “He should have enough for the town children too!” She exclaimed. “But we may fall short if all the ton shows to see his highness at Sandition.”

Allison, thinking of how clever Mr. Stringer appeared to be with his creation of the gazebo, decided to speak her thoughts. “What about Mr. Stringer? He may be able to help design additional kites if he knew how.”

“You have met Mr. Stringer Allison?” Charlotte asked. “We did” Lilith chirped. “He is building a gazebo outside in the garden.” Charlotte noticed the pinkish hue Allison got upon the mention of Mr. Stringer. Looking to Lilith who was smiling at Allison decided she would need to revisit this with her sisters later this evening. “Mr. Stringer, I am sure, is quite capable of helping with additional kites if needed.”

Also watching Allison, Susan was intrigued in the soft pink hue of embarrassment that was on her face. Allison was so much like her sister Charlotte, Susan decided she must investigate this further. Could there be another Heywood sister love match in the near future?

“What about another cricket match?” Esther inquired to the group, oblivious of the conversations occurring around her. “I was a bit preoccupied and did not take notice of the last one.” She remembered fondly. She was too busy leading her husband on a merry chase at the time.

“Oh, yes!” Charlotte said with excitement completely forgetting her earlier thought. Springing from her chair, startling everyone in the room, she began to pace and a tremendous smile formed. “It wasn’t something normally done here….maybe if Susan and Esther were to join.” She mumbled to herself in not fully formed sentences. Then spun around to blurt out. “What if the cricket match was women against the men?” Everyone stared at her with mix emotions. Susan and Esther were intrigued by the thought, Allison and Lilith were excited by the concept but Lady Denham was not amused by the notion.

“Absolutely not! Can you imagine women running about like the men?!” She stated in horror.

“If you remember, I stepped in for Mr. Tom Parker when he needed to retire from the game.” Charlotte stated matter-of-factly. She wasn’t going to give up on this idea. It would make the event more unique to Sandition itself. “Can you imagine the London Gazette, Lady Denham? Prince Regent, London ton and Sandition residents share an exciting round of women against men cricket match!” Charlotte said dramatically. “It could become a new sensation!”

“I think it is brilliant!” Esther agreed enthusiastically. “What a way to garner further excitement for the town and what it offers. Aunt?” The room fell silent and waited patiently as Lady Denham sat in her chair thinking over what was just said. Sighing heavily, she looked to her niece. Smiling gently at her, she assented. “Very well. I will leave the preparations to you m’dear.” Looking around at the group of women, Lady Denham had a full heart this day. She never felt this level of happiness and peace. “Let me know what is needed from Sandition House and you will have it.”


	44. Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. I got a few chuckles.

The drive back to town was more pleasant than their journey to Sandition House. Gone were the jitters and worry of what her aunt would say and do. The chatter of the other woman in the carriage was happy and excited for the events that would transpire soon. Although her aunt began to look more fatigued at the end of their visit, she too was happy and helpful as the group began working on plans for the best Fall Festival that Sandition has ever had.

Listening in, Charlotte was speaking with Susan on reaching out to Mary Parker. “We should visit her in the next few days, don’t you agree?” Swatting at an errant hair, Charlotte’s eyes were shining bright and her smile was wide as she was again thrown into the preparations of a large event that would again the Parker family. Although she would do this for any of the Parker's, being able to help Sidney made this all the more important to her.

Nodding in agreement, Susan believed that Tom needed to be firmly in hand prior to Sidney’s return. Sidney would return in the next few weeks and would learn of Charlotte’s arrival. This would make organization of the event more challenging but so much more fun to watch. “Quite right. I don’t know Mrs. Parker well but I am sure she would love to be of assistance.”

“Do you think we have enough going on to keep everyone engaged throughout the weekend?” Lilith chimed in as they could now see the roof tops of Sandition town. Before anyone could answer, thundering hoof beats could be heard approaching the rear of the carriage. Looking over their shoulders, a small group of riders were approaching. In front, sat a strangely familiar figure. “Is that?” Lilith said in amusement and looked to Allison whose face was one of consternation and surprise.

“Is that who, m’dear?” Susan inquired as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun’s glare. Laughing in delight, Susan turned back around and patted Charlotte’s hand as she leaned over. “This is going to get amusing.” Charlotte a bit confused by Susan’s comment, turned as well to see who was approaching and smiled in recognition. “Why, it is Mr. Stringer!” Waving to him as he approached, she turned around and her gaze fell on Allison. Her eyes were glued to the figure approaching over Charlotte’s right shoulder with interest. Oh dear, she thought.

As James pulled alongside the carriage, his eyes immediately met Allison Heywood. He thought she was beautiful before but in this light with the slight pink hue to her cheeks and her hair blowing in the slight breeze, she was the most attractive woman he has ever seen. Tipping his hat, he moved his gaze to the ladies in the carriage. “Good day Lady Worcester, Lady Babington and Miss Heywood…s.” He finished with a slight stutter and then smiled in consternation.

“Mr. Stringer, it is a delight to see you again.” Charlotte said with pure joy. “I heard you were at Sandition House.” She immediately noticed his eyes began to travel in the direction of her sisters or should she say sister.

Quickly looking back to Charlotte and realizing he was caught staring at Allison, his faced warmed. “Yes, miss. The men and I are building a gazebo for Lady Denham while Mr. Parker is in London.” Moving his horse around a tree, he noticed his men watching the interaction with amusement. He knew he was going to get a ribbing for this. Shaking his head in realization, he didn’t care. “Mr. Parker had mentioned my design for the town square and the gazebo to Lady Denham. She liked it very much and decided to see it first hand at Sandition House.”

“Wait until you see it Charlotte.” Allison said to her sister. “It is quite a site. Huge white pillars with vine engravings. So pretty.” Noticing Mr. Stringer was smiling in her direction from her description, blushing fiercely, Allison looked away and Susan began to chuckle. Allison was becoming quite perturbed with herself for her nervousness around this man. For goodness sake, he isn’t the first man she has ever met, maybe the most handsome though.

Seeing her discomfort, James quickly looked towards Lady Babington. “Do you know when Lord Babington and Mr. Parker will be returning, Lady Babington? I have a few items that need addressing.”

“I believe they should be returning in the next week or so.” She replied. “We were speaking with Lady Denham regarding the fall festival. Lady Worcester may have some kites that need designed and built prior to the prince arriving. It was mentioned, you may be able to assist in the building.”

Startled, “the Prince?” James questioned. This was a new development. Mr. Parker had mention a potential substantial investor but he did not think it was the Prince Regent. “That is welcomed news for Sandition. I would be honored to assist you m’lady.”

Smiling, Susan could easily see this man’s charm. He was quite handsome and exceedingly pleasant. “Yes Mr. Stringer.” Susan chimed in gaining his attention. “I would like to meet with you to discuss the kites’ mechanics. Maybe in the next few days? I will have Miss Heywood join us.”

“Yes, that is a….” Charlotte began to answer and was interrupted, “Isn’t that right, Allison?” Susan finished. Allison, startled, looked like a fish out of water. Not knowing what to say, she just stared at Susan and then quickly to Charlotte.

Coming to her sister’s obvious discomfort, Charlotte quickly recovered and decided to go along with Susan. “I think that is a wonderful idea. Allison is very good with designs and I’m sure she would be most interested in the mechanics.” She finished and smiled at Mr. Stringer.

“Thank you Lady Worcester. I will be working in town tomorrow. Send word when you will be ready to meet.” He said quickly and noticed his men beginning to veer off toward their work location. “It was a pleasure to see you. Good day ladies.” Tipping his hat, smiling at Allison one last time, turned his horse in the direction of his men and took off at a gallop.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Lilith said on a squeal. “Did you see her face?” She said to the entire carriage and then poked Allison in the side as she finished with, “I think she is a wee bit smitten!!!!”

“Oh do shut up Lilith.” Allison said in a snort and rolled her eyes at her now cackling sister.


	45. A moment

Laughter was in the air as the woman departed the carriage. Walking into the entry way, Esther called for dinner to be served within the hour. “Yes m’lady.” Riggs responded and scurried off to make sure preparations would be ready.

Moving to the staircase, Esther turned quickly and spoke to the group. “We shall take dinner in the dining room. I’ll see you ladies shortly.” As she took the stairs, she continued to hear the chatter of the women and smiled to herself. How fortunate they all were and how much fun that was ready to happen. Reaching the landing, she walked to the master bedroom and saw her maid. “Hello Maddie.” Startling the maid, the poor girl jumped and spun to her mistress. “Good day ma’am.” Curtsying, she smiled at Esther.

“Can you get a quick bath ready? I would like to freshen up before dinner.” Esther requested. Maddie began to leave the room and was called back. “Please check with the other maids to see if our guests need a bath brought.” Nodding quickly, Maddie left the room to complete her task as requested.

Moving toward the window, she looked out to see the streets begin to settle down as the dinner hour approached. A sunset full of color was cascading over the roof tops giving a surreal picture of tranquility and rebirth. Going over today’s events, she knew that Susan was going to play matchmaker with yet another Heywood sister. How much fun it was to watch Susan work her magic. Hearing movement behind her, she turned to see the tub being placed in the center of the room and Maddie standing to the side waiting to fill it. The kitchen must have been prepared for their return.

In much need of a warm bath, Esther began to take off her jewelry and looked down at her wedding ring. Smiling, she touched the beautiful ring and paused. What was that? Standing completely still, she waited. “Lady Babington, are you alright?” Maddie asked behind her.

Shaking herself, she looked to Maddie. “Yes. I thought I fel….” Esther stopped and touched her stomach quickly. There it was. A kick. Tears sprang to her eyes as she slowly dropped to her knees.

“M’lady!!” Maddie said with alarm. “Are you alright?” Not getting an answer, Maddie ran out of the room for help. Knocking frantically on Charlotte’s door, the door quickly opened.

“What is wrong w’ya knocking like that, Maddie?” Cameron said to the other maid. “Miss Heywood is about ready to…” She stopped seeing the fear in Maddie’s eyes.

“Miss Heywood, please come quick. Sum’thing is wrong with Lady Babington.” Maddie yelled into the room. Charlotte quickly grabbed her wrap and ran out of the room to Esther.

Charlotte turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. On her knees, Esther had her hands holding her stomach delicately with her eyes closed. Tears streaming down her face, Esther was crying. Running to her and kneeling down, Charlotte gently asked. “Esther?” Afraid of what the answer may be.

Esther began to collect herself slowly and looked to Charlotte who had tears in her eyes from fear. “The baby.” She began and started to hiccup with emotion. Looking down to her stomach, she felt it again and gasped. “My baby. I felt him.” The small flutters were like butterfly wings. So soft they could be easily missed but a sign of the life she carried. Pure happiness was streaming through her body at this moment.

Charlotte let out a breath, “Oh thank god.” Tears began to freely fall and Charlotte smiled in relief to the maids. “All is okay. Lady Babington has felt her baby.” Rising to her feet, she gently helped Esther up. Smiling, Charlotte embrace Esther in a hug that the young women both needed. “I am so happy for you Esther.” Charlotte whispered. Feeling Esther shake with her emotion, Charlotte held onto her for a moment longer.

Stepping back, she wiped Esther’s tears away and then looked to Maddie. “Please help Lady Babington get ready. She must have dinner.” Turning back to Esther smiling, “She is carrying precious cargo.”

Leaving Esther, Charlotte moved to her room and closed the door. Leaning against the frame, she cupped her face and began to weep. Thinking of the miracle that Esther was carrying, she felt an overwhelming degree of loss. Loss for the life she could have had with Sidney, a family that they would never have a chance to create and the feeling she would never love another the same way. How was she ever going to forget him?

“Miss? Are you alright?” Cameron asked. Startled, Charlotte had not realized Cameron was still in the room. Pushing off of the frame, she wiped her eyes. “Yes. Yes. I’m sorry. That was a beautiful moment and took me off guard.” Charlotte whispered. Smiling to the maid in an effort to wash away her hearts sorrow. “Please help me get ready, Cameron.”


	46. New Faces

Esther was the first to arrive in the dining room a little past the quarter hour. Surveying the table, she was pleased to see the servants had placed everything neatly and the cold food items were beginning to arrive. Riggs was finishing lighting the candles around the room and re-placing some of the table items to his satisfaction.

Esther went to the side table and poured herself a lemonade. Seeing the freshly cut lemons, she selected a large slice for the topper. As her pregnancy continued, she was becoming quite amused by the odd cravings she was beginning to have. Walking over to her seat, she heard movement behind her and turned to notice a new face. The girl was somewhat small in stature with blonde hair and dressed in the Babington maid uniform. Watching her closely, Esther could not place her. “Hello.” Esther smiled to the young girl.

“Good eve’ m’lady.” The young girl replied. “I’m sorry to be buggin’ you. The cook asked me to deliv’r them beets to the table.” Quickly moving to the center of the table, she lightly placed them down and went to leave the room.

“Excuse me.” Esther stopped her. “I’m not familiar with you working here. What’s your name?” Seeing the girl’s uneasiness, Esther smiled to try and calm her poor nerves.

Holding her hands tightly together, she replied lightly with a quiver in her voice. “My name is Prissy, ma’am.”

Stepping up to his mistress, Riggs cleared his throat to garner Esther’s attention. “Mr. Parker sent Miss Prissy from London with some of the stable and house hands, ma’am. Lord Babington sent a missive to my attention that Mr. Sidney Parker was closing his London home of most of the staff. He was sending most of them here until his lordship returned.” Sniffing in annoyance, Riggs continued. “I didn’t believe we needed more help ma’am.”

Looking to the young girl, still standing in the doorway quivering. “Very good. Thank you Prissy.” Esther smiling gently and turned back to Riggs. “I am sure my husband and Mr. Parker have plans for the additional staff. Only for a couple weeks Riggs. I am sure we can find items that need done.” She finished.

“Quite right ma’am. I beg your pardon, not my place.” Riggs bowed his head and looked to the girl. “Go help the cook.” He told her. Curtsying, Prissy scurried out of the dining room like her dress was on fire. Shaking his head in annoyance, Riggs began finishing his remaining work as Susan and the Heywood sister’s entered the room.

Waving to the seats, Esther and her guests take their seats and begin chatting about the exciting day that was had at Sandition House. As the conversation continued from one topic to the other, the hot plates began arriving. Food aromas filled the space and the cook came out to make sure everything was to Lady Babington’s expectation. A pregnant mistress can be a very finicky eater to say the least. Confirming all the food items were to their liking, the staff left the dining room to the women.

Sighing in contentment, Esther thought to herself this day couldn’t get any better.

“Esther, did you hear me?” Susan said chuckling. Looking to the other women, she continued. “Apparently not.”

“My apologies Susan.” Esther said as she reached for her glass. “What did I miss?”

Lilith chimed in excitedly. “Lady Worcester mentioned visiting Mrs. Parker tomorrow regarding the festival. Would that suit?”

Nodding in agreement as she began to butter her bread, “It’s perfect.” Esther said nonchalantly.


	47. The Ali

Days passed by quickly as the preparations for the Fall Festival began to take shape. Town residents began to engage with Susan and Esther more and more as the Heywood sisters became known for their generosity, kindness and energetic personalities that became contagious to everyone around them.

The town quickly figured out that Allison was the quiet Heywood but endearingly sweet. She was seen many times in the dress shop looking for spools of lightweight cloth for the kites. Brow creased in concentration to try and find the perfect fabric, she never seemed to be in a foul mood. Always smiling to the dressmaker and asking questions of how the fabrics would flow in the wind. It was also not surprising, after Allison and Susan’s meeting with Mr. Stringer, that he began to accompany Allison during her visits to town.

Susan and Allison had made their visit to see James Stringer in hopes that he could recreate the kite idea. Although it took a bit of time for James to understand the concept, the ideas began to flow between James and Allison in unison. Side looks and small smiles were thrown into the work day as Susan noticed the kindling romance beginning to form. With drawings scattered around James’ office space and balled up throwaways littering the floor, the Stringer kite began to take shape. As he finished the first formal sketch he turned the parchment over to Allison and Susan for their approval. “I think that will work.” Susan said with excitement. Taking the parchment back, James quickly scribbled on the bottom and placed the document back on the table. Grabbing his hat, he looked to the two woman and smiled. “Ladies, I am off to begin collecting the wood for the spine work.” Nodding and looking to Allison one more time, he turned and left the office.

Allison looked down at the table and her heart skip a beat. Her eyes moved quickly to the door where James once stood, to now find it empty. “I do believe you can catch him if you hurry.” Susan offered.

Turning to Susan, Allison’s eyes became worried. “What will people think?”

“Nonsense.” Susan began quickly as she led Allison to the doorway. “I will await for your return at Trafalgar House with Charlotte and Esther.” Opening the door, Susan pushed Allison through it. “Go. You know you want to.”

Allison looked over her shoulder to Susan and had a smile on her lips. Looking back out to the street, James could be seen talking with one of the workers who had stopped him on his way into the heart of the town.

“Mr. Stringer!” Allison yelled. James’ head snapped up in her direction. Allison quickly walked down the street to him. Susan could see the surprise on Mr. Stringer’s face as Allison grew closer and her obvious chatter to accompany him for materials. Looking up to Susan’s direction, he nodded his head with a smile and off they went to collect wood for the couple’s creation.

The Ali.


	48. Trafalgar House

Susan arrived at Trafalgar House with a pep in her step and could hear the laughter coming from the sun room. Sitting in the center of the room were the Parker children who firmly had Charlotte well in hand. Mary and Esther both were laughing as the children decided they wanted to swarm Charlotte has she was playing with the building blocks on the floor.

“What do we have here?” Susan questioned merrily as she breezed into the room.

Mary quickly stood up and bumped into the side table, almost spilling the drinks placed on it. “Lady Worcester. I’m honored to welcome you into our home.”

“Oh hush, Mrs. Parker. It is Susan.” She said quickly. Looking to Charlotte, she desperately wanted to tell her all that transpired. However, Susan could see the absolute joy Charlotte was having playing with the children on the floor. It was clear that she missed them tremendously and they missed her just as much.

Esther began filling Susan in on what was decided for the festival food. The Parker’s cook was honored to help in food preparations. Tom came in briefly to hear the discussions and made a few suggestions before departing the room for his study. 

Hours passed by quickly as the ideas poured out of the women to cover the fall festival weekend in its entirety.

“Everything is coming together splendidly.” Susan said to Esther and Mary as the group began to cleanup before leaving the Parker residence. Charlotte looked around and turned to Susan. “Where is Allison?” Now realizing she was missing. 

“She will be along shortly.” Susan answered and left it at that. As the group headed for the carriage, James Stringer and Allison were walking down the street toward them. Smiling at each other, the two were in deep conversation and not paying attention to their audience they had.

Charlotte paused and clasped her hands in front of her. “I do believe your sister and Mr. Stringer are a good match Charlotte.” Susan stated from beside her. “They are sweet on each other.”

“I see.” Charlotte said with delight. Remembering that feeling of butterflies staring at the man you had feelings for. She could only feel happy for what could be happening. “Good Evening, Mr. Stringer.” She said to James as he approached the carriage to help Allison climb in.

Smiling up at her, he tipped his hat. “Good evening, Miss.” Turning to the others. “Lady Worcester, Lady Babington, Mrs. Parker.” Looking to Allison he finished his thought. “I will bring over the design once I have it ready.”

“Thank you Mr. Stringer.” Allison said blushing as everyone watched. Saying their goodbyes, the carriage pulled away headed back to Babington House. Although Charlotte was dying to ask, she held her tongue until later tonight. The Heywood sisters were going to have a talk. 

Allison looked across the carriage to Susan. With a mischievous grin, Susan winked at her and all she could do was smile.


	49. Morning Silence

Silence still gripped the house in the early morning hours as the only sounds being heard were that of the staff milling about. Sunshine was cascading through the windows sending rays of brilliant colors throughout the hallways. Charlotte gathered her journal and headed downstairs to take her breakfast. She was not surprised everyone was still asleep. Everyone had worked exceedingly hard on preparing for the Festival and were quite tired.

Not only was the festival in full swing but the relationship between her sister and Mr. Stringer was flourishing. She wrote to her father to let him know of what was occurring and invited them to the fall festival to meet him. She believed that Mr. Stringer was not going to waste much more time and will be asking for Allison’s hand soon. She was going to let that be a little surprise as well. They did it to her, she thought with fondness, so it was just deserts.

Charlotte walked downstairs and turned to enter the dining room. To her surprise, Allison was sipping her morning tea and reading what appeared to be a letter. Looking up from the page, Allison smiled. “Good morning, Charlotte.”

“Good morning Ali.” Charlotte returned. “You are up early.” Pouring herself a cup of tea, she turned to take a seat at the table. Looking to the letter, Charlotte nodded to it.

“It’s from James. He has been sending missives over almost every day.” Allison said with a smile in her voice. “I really care for him Charlotte.” She whispered.

Smiling to her sister, “I am so happy for you both. He was a wonderful friend when I needed it.” Reaching for her hand, she squeezed it gently. Hearing clattering of dishes, Charlotte turned to see Riggs entering the dining room with Prissy following behind him.

“My apologies for the tardiness on breakfast.” Riggs said to the sisters and stared irritably at the young woman behind him. Waving his arms, Prissy quickly began to set the tableware and went to fetch breakfast from the cook. “I’m sorry miss. She seems to know nothing.” Shaking his head and mumbling, Riggs turns and leaves the dining room to finish his previous duties.

“When do you think Lord Babington will be returning?” Allison asked Charlotte. Shaking her head, Charlotte took a brief sip of her tea. “I thought they would have returned by now.”

“Are you scared to see him again?” Allison asked. Of course she was speaking of Sidney. Charlotte couldn’t help but want to see him but scared of the emotions it would bring.

“Of course but I must be strong, Ali.” She said in a sigh. Looking over her shoulder Prissy arrived with breakfast. Walking to the sideboard table. She began to organize the dishes. Gently, Prissy placed in front of Charlotte a beautifully arranged bowl of oatmeal with assorted purple and red berries covering the top. “This looks wonderful.” She said to the maid thinking of Riggs earlier comment and shaking it off. Absurd, she thought. Stopping and staring at Charlotte, Prissy smiled and curtsied. “Very good miss.” Placing a similar arranged bowl of oatmeal in front of Allison, Prissy gathered her tray and left the room.

Charlotte began talking about the visit she had with Miss Lambe a few days back. Although Sidney needed to still agree on the marriage, Miss Lambe believed he would not disagree. Although, not the original outcome the couple had agreed upon, this was turning out to be far better. Another love match. “Who would have thought it?” Georgianna had expressed to Charlotte.

“I have been thinking upon Miss Lambe and Mr. Parker’s marriage?” Charlotte said as she was placing the assorted berries onto a side plate. “I think we could give them a fantastic moment.”

Allison looked up from her spoon full of oatmeal and began to chuckle. “Why didn’t you just tell her to remove them if you were just going to pick them away?” She asked.

“Oh hush.” Charlotte chastised. “You know I hate these god-awful little things!” Wrinkling her nose as she stared at offending fruit.

Sliding her bowl over, Allison pointed with her spoon to the dish. “Give them to me! I have only red ones.” Laughing in good humor, Allison looks toward the doorway where footsteps could be heard. Susan and Lilith appeared chatting to each other in good spirits.

Lilith, hearing Allison’s laughter, became intrigued. “What have we missed?” Allison, without saying a word and continuing to laugh, held up her bowl and picked up the offending item. Seeing the berry and looking at Charlotte’s face, Lilith began to chuckle herself. “You are still not over that? Mother would be so disappointed.”

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte looked back and forth between her two sisters and then to Susan. “Some days, I really don’t like having siblings.” Laughter erupted from them all. Riggs rounded the corner at hearing all the commotion and saw the additional occupants. He turned immediately on his heel to head for the kitchen.

Continuing her original thought process with others now present to voice their opinions, Charlotte began again. “I have been thinking upon Miss Lambe and Mr. Parker’s marriage?” Lilith interrupts quickly, “Parker?” Clearly confused.

“No. No. No. Not that one?” Susan replied. “Mr. Arthur Parker. Sidney’s younger brother.” Nodding, Lilith takes her seat at the table and waits for Charlotte to continue.

Sighing, she begins again. “I think we could do something absolutely marvelous for them.” Charlotte smiles to herself as the ideas flow. “With the prince arriving for the fall festival and all the events that are being planned, what if we had their wedding too. Maybe we can have it at the Sandition House chapel, like Esther? We would need to garner Lady Denham and Sidney’s approval of course, also Miss Lambe and Mr. Parker; but wouldn’t that be something?!?!” Silence met her question. Ready to ask if there was something wrong, Cameron arrived with bowls of oatmeal for Susan and Lilith with red berries, fresh pitchers of tea and lemonade.

Cameron quickly finished placing all the items on the table and Susan was the first to reply. “It is absolutely brilliant!” Smiling and reaching for the lemonade pitcher. “What an experience to have not only the prince regent but the whole of the ton present during your marriage weekend.”

Allison, in-between bites, chimed in. “That is so romantic Charlotte! Will they go along with it you think?” Taking a sip of her tea, she coughed a few times, swallowing too quickly.

“I think we may need to twist Miss Lambe’s arm but I think she would thoroughly enjoy it. I do believe she loves Mr. Parker.” As the conversation continued with further thoughts on the possible wedding preparations, Allison pushed from the table to re-fill her glass and stumbled. Catching her balance on the nearest chair, she takes another step and she stops to grab her head. “Allison?” Charlotte half rose from her chair. Allison looked up and her eyes were glazed over. “I dunnt fee….”she slurs and collapses onto the floor. “ALLIS…..” Is all she hears before her world goes silent.

Mayhem erupts just as Lord Babington and Mr. Sidney Parker walk through the entry door.


	50. The Wrong Sister

The journey home had been most excellent but quickly had turned into complete turmoil. Sidney and Babington had just dismounted off of their horses when they heard screaming coming from inside the house. Looking at each other, they dashed to the entry door and walked inside to hear the commotion coming from the breakfast room.

Turning the corner, Sidney sees Charlotte on the floor with a striking beauty holding her head in her lap. A flash of blue fabric went darting out of the room to dispatch someone to fetch the doctor. Yelling was commencing all around him as he dashed to Charlotte. “My god, Charlotte.” He whispered as he moves towards her. Sidney is ready to pick her up, but falls short, as the striking beauty he didn’t recognize lashes out at him. “Don’t you dare touch her!” She fumes.

Susan, who had knelt behind the beauty, places a hand on her arm. “Shhh Lilith, the doctor has been summoned.” She says gently. Sidney watched the exchange for a mere moment before his anger snapped.

Looking at the beauty, he scowls at her fiercely. “Young lady, I don’t give a damn who you are but she will not continue to lay on this floor.” In one graceful move, Sidney lifts the limp Charlotte in his arms and strides from the room.

“Esther!” Sidney bellows. “Which room is she in?” As he takes the stairs two at a time. He looks over his shoulder as Esther and Babington are following behind.

“The lavender room.” Esther replies quickly. “Second door on left.” Babington quickly counters as he knew Sidney was about ready to lose his mind. Susan turns half way up the stairs to search for the remaining sisters to only find one.

Lilith was standing in the foyer starring up to where Sidney had just disappeared with Allison. Tears where streaming down her pale face as her emerald eyes were blazing with pain. Susan quickly moved down the stairs and grabbed her hands. “She will be alright my darling.” She reassures Lilith. Lilith begins to shake and whispers, “She was barely breathing.” Squeezing her hands, they turn as they hear running coming towards them.

Charlotte had raced to the doctor’s office that she had noticed when arriving into Sanditon. Praying she would find him there and not on a call. All but dragging the poor doctor with her, Dr. Fuchs ran as fast as his aging body would allow.

Racing through the back kitchen corridor and up the hallway, Charlotte spots Susan and Lilith. “Where is she?” Charlotte says breathlessly. Susan quickly responds, “They took her upstairs.” Before Susan could say more, Charlotte and Dr. Fuchs were racing up the stairs.

Moving into the bedroom, Sidney bent down to lay Charlotte on the bed. “Easy now.” Esther says as she pulls the blankets from the mattress. “What happened to Charlotte, Esther?” Asked Sidney as he looked up at her. “And where is that damn doctor.” He yells over at Babington who was standing at the footboard.

“Sidney, that is not Char...” Esther begins but is interrupted. “That damn doctor is right here.” The voice that has haunted Sidney’s dreams for months says in exasperation from behind him.

Sidney turns to see Charlotte, a vision in blue silk and her soft brown hair well past her shoulders, standing in the door way. Dr. Fuchs moves quickly around her and towards the prone woman on the bed. Sidney quickly stands up and glances to the woman he had carried upstairs. He hadn’t noticed it before but this woman was quite beautiful and almost a spitting image of Charlotte. However, she was a bit smaller in stature, with more rounded features and shorter brown hair.

Turning toward Charlotte, he motions to the woman on the bed. “Your sister?” Nodding her head, “My younger sister, Allison.” Charlotte moves into the room and stands beside him. She watches Dr. Fuchs examine her dearest sister who is so incredibly still but breathing very erratically.

All of a sudden, Allison begins to thrash on the bed in agitation and Charlotte races to her bedside. A distressed squeak comes from behind Sidney. He turns to see the striking beauty, whose tear streaked face is grief ravaged, staring at the scene unfolding on the bed. Emerald eyes look up at him and she begins to shake. “My sister.” She gently says. Susan wraps her arms more firmly around Lilith, who now appears to be so fragile compared to the strong woman she usually is. Sidney nods his head realizing how alike the woman look. Looking back to the bed, he clearly sees the resemblance.

As he is about ready to say more, sounds of vomiting are coming from Allison. “Everyone out!” Dr. Fuchs commands. “OUT! OUT! OUT!” He yells and looks to Charlotte. “I dare you to think I’m leaving her!” She states frankly. “What do you need?” Dr. Fuchs sees the determination on Charlotte’s face and begins rattling off items he will need. They both begin to work together in a rush to save Allison’s life.

As Susan and Esther move everyone out of the room, Esther quickly strides to Charlotte as she turns from cutting the bindings. Embracing her fiercely, she looks into Charlotte’s eyes. “Come get me if you need anything and don’t worry, I will take care of this bunch.” Esther says, as she tips her head toward the door and to the man that was staring straight at Charlotte. Smiling sadly, Charlotte takes a deep breath and turns toward the task at hand. Saving her sister.


	51. Deception

Striding down the stairs, Esther looks for her husband. She had missed him terribly and needed reassurance. The group had split and some had moved to the sun room to await further news. Standing at the doorway to the breakfast room stood Babington and Sidney. Taking in the scene, both men were trying to piece together what had occurred.

Moving into the room, the men began to pick up the chairs that had fallen over. “We shall do that sir.” Said Riggs as a footman and maid followed him into the room.

“Riggs, was anything amiss while I was gone?” Lord Babington asked to the butler. “Very mysterious that she just collapsed like that.” Riggs stopped and looked toward both men. “No sir. Everything was moving smoothly as expected since your departure.” He answered and turned to begin removing plates from the sideboard.

A few moments passed, “So, how long has she been here?” Sidney carefully asks his best friend. Feeling the sting of betrayal, he is trying to carefully control his anger. Picking up on the manner the question was asked and judging by the close proximity Sidney was to him. Babington stopped what he was doing and prepared himself for what was to come. Looking to his friend and not wanting to lie any further. “She has been her a few weeks with her sisters, Allison and Lilith.”

Without even a blink, Sidney grabbed Babington by the collar and drew him close. “You listened to me for weeks, no months, beg for any news of her and she was here!” He seethed as he stared into Babington’s eyes. Before the argument could become out of hand, Esther breezes into the room to disrupt all.

“That is enough, Sidney.” She states firmly as she moves towards the men. Hands on her hips, “Don’t we have enough to worry about than this nonsense? She is here as my guest, now, get over it.” She says with flare as she slaps at his hands; which were still gripping her husband’s collar tightly.

“I beg your pardon milady.” Riggs interjected. “But one thing now comes to mind.” Riggs begins but looks to Sidney. “Spit it out!” Sidney snaps. “Well sir, we had the three servants within the household from you closing your London home.” Looking chagrined, Riggs continued, “All were fine except that new housema…”

“What servants?” Sidney interrupted without letting Riggs finish. Riggs looked from his employers to Sidney and then turned green. “I received a letter with instructions from Lord Babington, sir. Said to treat the new servants well and you would move them to your apartment in Sanditon upon your arrival.” He barely squeaked out.

“Sidney, I didn’t write to Riggs.” Babington countered. “Show me the letter, NOW!” Sidney bellowed as Riggs went scurrying out of the room. “Really Sidney?” Esther sighs. “You’re scaring him half to death.”

Running his hands through his hair, Sidney walked to the window “I’m sorry Esther but someone has impersonated your husband’s writing and moved unknown servants into your home.” Spinning toward her and with a swish of his hands, points upstairs. “And quite possibly has done something to your guest, Charlotte’s sister!”

Babington ran his hand affectionally down Esther’s back and moved her to take a seat in a nearby chair to await Riggs return. Susan by this time had moved into the breakfast room throughout the commotion. Walking around the table, she was staring at the place settings of where each lady had been seated. “Something isn’t right.” She said to all that were listening. “What do you mean?” Sidney walked over to her but was interrupted by the return of Riggs.

Riggs handed the missive to Babington who confirmed this was not sent by him. Looking to Riggs, “I want all the servants that came with this note in here immediately.” Riggs nodded his head and turned to head for the servant halls to find their unwelcomed guests.

Babington walked to Sidney and handed the offending paper over. Sighing, Babington scrubbed a hand down his face. “Something is afoot my friend. We should call for Crowe and Grassmore.”

Before Sidney could respond, Charlotte came into the breakfast room followed by Lilith who had been in the sun room awaiting news. “Allison appears to have been poisoned.” Charlotte looked to each member of the group. Ringing her hands she began to pace. “She has been throwing up and convulsing. Her eyes are dilated and she is speaking in gibberish.” She was not paying attention to where she was going but ended up right in front of Sidney. Charlotte looked up when she felt hands on her arms holding her steady. Looking up into his handsome face, the face she had longed to see for months, her heart finally broke. Tears began cascading down her face. “I can’t lose her too Sidney.” She whispered brokenly to him. The words all but shattered him.

Hearing the plea in her voice, he took her in his arms, cursing the gods for the nightmare they found themselves in. Having dreamt of holding her in his arms again, this was not how he foresaw it happening. “You are not losing her Charlotte.” He said matter-of-factly. Charlotte began shaking her head back and forth. “Shhh, my love.” Sidney whispered. “You did not lose me either.” The hiccupping sobs that came from Charlotte were almost too much for the room’s occupants to bare. Her arms wrapped around Sidney and clutched at his jacket as if he were the only thing in the world that could save her. The room fell silent for some time as Sidney and Charlotte clung to each other.


	52. A Dire Day

Movement caught Sidney’s eye, although reluctant, he looked to the cause. Lilith, who had been practically silent throughout the entire morning’s ordeal, had moved to the breakfast table where Susan was still standing. “I’m not sure how she was poisoned.” Lilith says gently to Susan. “Weren’t we all eating and drinking the same thing?” She questions as she begins to move around the table. Stopping at each place setting, she begins taking it all in. Lilith had been going over the morning’s breakfast in her head. Something was bothering her but she couldn’t quite place “what” it was.

“Not necessarily.” Susan stated after she watched Lilith stop at Charlotte’s bowl and then Allison’s. She pointed to Allison’s bowl of oatmeal. “Where did all these blueberries come from?”

Charlotte, hearing the question, lifted her head from Sidney’s chest. “Oh, those were in my bowl this morning.” She answered as she began to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “The maid didn’t realize I don’t like berries with my breakfast….well….not at all really.” She faintly smiled to the group until she looked at Lilith. “Lil?” She questioned.

Lilith’s eyes jerked to her sister. “Which maid, Charlotte?” She then looked to Esther who was watching the scene with keen eyes. “Esther, the staff? Wasn’t there a new mai…”

“STOP HIM!” A woman’s scream rings out. “HELP!! My god, m’lords, HELP!” Voices are heard yelling from the hall.

Esther’s maid Cameron comes skidding into the room. “Come quick.” Babington and Sidney took off at a run and came to an abrupt halt at the scene they found. “My god. What happened man?” Sidney asked as he knelt in a pool of blood beside Riggs.

Riggs, who was kneeling on the floor, was trying desperately to contain the blood that was now seeping everywhere. “Go get the doctor.” Babington tells Cameron who quickly turns and almost runs into Esther as she leaves. “Oh my god.” Esther whispers in dismay. "That is the new maid, Prissy.” Babington looks to his wife sharply. “The new maid?” He questions. “From my letter to Riggs?” She nods her head and places her hand on his arms.

Searching for something to contain the blood and finding nothing, Sidney rips off his jacket and places it on the girl’s throat where Riggs’ hands where. “I came around the corner and saw her…” Riggs says with grief. “He had her pinned, m’lord.” He looked to Babington as he slowly removed his hands from where Sidney’s jacket now is being placed. “I yelled at him to let her go.” He then looked to his bloody hands and started to shake. “The man, he looked at me and smiled. He just smiled, m’lord. That’s when I saw the knife’s glint.” He looked to Sidney, “He was so quick. I couldn’t….I reached for her….I couldn’t….” Riggs says with a ragged voice. “Her eyes.” he paused. “I will never forget the fear in that poor girl’s eyes.” He whispers brokenly as tears begin to fall.

“Riggs?” Esther gently says. “Please, please come with me.” Esther carefully tries to help him rise from the floor. Never seeing this strong man cry was truly heartbreaking. “Ladies, please help me.” She looked over her shoulder to the women that have become her dearest friends. “Let’s take him to the kitchen to get cleaned up.” As the group begins to move from the hallway, Cameron and Dr. Fuchs come striding down the corridor. Charlotte pauses and turns back to see if she can be of any assistance. “Cameron, find someone to fetch the magistrate now.” Esther directs her maid before disappearing into the kitchen.

Dr. Fuchs quickly moved to the prone figure on the floor and gently feels for her pulse. Her skin, a terrible shade of pasty white, reflected that she didn’t have much time left. Lifting the jacket from where Sidney was still firmly gripping, the slice was about two inches in length. Enough to do some real damage to such a petite body. Placing the coat back on her neck, he looked to Sidney and Babington. “The lady, milord.” Babington understanding that subtle phrase, turned to escort the remaining member of his family away from the room. Sidney watched with concern as Babington reached for Charlotte. Not knowing how much more any of them could take, today’s events were becoming drastically dire indeed.

“I will come fetch you all when we know something.” He said to Charlotte. “Please, go look on Allison.” Nodding in agreement, Charlotte quickly looks to Sidney and receives a small nod. Taking a deep breath for added courage, Charlotte runs towards the stairs not caring how unladylike she looks. Hiking up her skirt, she begins to take the stairs two at a time.

Waiting until Charlotte was out of ear shot, Dr. Fuchs removes the coat from the maid’s throat and lays it gently over her head. “She is gone, milords.” He says frankly. “She didn’t stand a chance. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.” He looks down at the poor girl one last time before bowing to take his leave. “I shall go look upon Miss Heywood.” Dr. Fuchs makes it passed Babington before he is stopped.

“Miss Heywood. Will she survive?” Sidney asks. “Do you know the cause?” Dr. Fuchs clutches his bag tightly knowing this answer was not going to be received well. “She is very ill.” He stops and takes a deep breath. He looks to Lord Babington who is the calmer of the two men. “It appears a poison has been used and I would suspect a fast acting one.” Taking a step back as Sidney shifts slightly, Dr. Fuchs watches the temperamental man and continues. “Symptoms could be a vast assortment of things but I would suspect that it was given during breakfast. It occurred rather quickly, as I have been told by the other Miss Heywood.” Jerking in alarm, Dr. Fuchs is caught off guard as Sidney moves quickly from the hallway. “Come.”

The men move to the breakfast table and look around at the food. “It appears they all had oatmeal this morning.” Babington reflects. Nodding, Sidney continues to look from place setting to place setting, however not seeing anything out of sorts. After a few minutes, “I don’t see anything, Babington.” Sidney says in disgust and turns to stride away.

“Here.” Dr. Fuchs says in alarm. “This little devil should not be here.” He then picks up a fork and stabs the offending fruit. Holding it up, the fruit appears to be a blue berry. “The devil’s fruit.” Dr. Fuchs holds up toward the men. “Belladonna or you may know it by deadly nightshade.” He states factually.

“That looks like a blue berry to me?” Babington remarks as he moves toward the doctor. “Yes, quite.” Says Dr. Fuchs. “But look at it closely.” Handing over the fork he begins to point out the differences. “The color for one and texture. Blueberries are just that, a purple/blue color regardless of ripeness and they look somewhat filmy dry on the outside.” Pointing at the berry in question, “These berries are almost black and sleek like they are wet. Belladonna berries start off with a green berry and then morph to this black color as their potency takes.” 

Staring at the berry, Dr. Fuchs continues solemnly. “If consumed, a child could die with only eating 2-5 berries.” He then looks to the men, “If Miss Heywood consumed 10-15 of these berries this morning; her prognosis is exceedingly grim. She is a fairly slight woman and the berries potency is quite toxic.”

“How toxic?” Lilith asks brokenly as she stands at the doorway. Dr. Fuchs steps around the men and walks over to the woman that is trying desperately not to fall to pieces. Tears gently beginning to fall down her face, she stubbornly wipes at them. Dr. Fuchs stops in front of her and with as much gentleness as he can muster, “Very grim m’dear.” Staring into the doctor’s eyes, she sees the truth that will shatter her world and that of her families. Not Allison. Not their poor sweet Allison who everyone loves.

Taking a deep breath, she looks over at Lord Babington and Sidney. “Someone should send for my parents.” She states with as much strength as she can muster. “They should be here.” Lilith then turns and heads for the stairs. The men walk to the entryway and watch as the graceful beauty, who is trying desperately to be strong, makes her way up the stairs to be with her sisters. She stops mid-way, leans against the banister and slowly slides to the steps. Her shoulders begin to shake as her emotions begin to overtake her. Silent sobs wrack her body as she replays what the doctor stated. “Very grim.” How could they go on without their Allison?

Hearing movement, Lilith looks up and sees Charlotte at the top of the stairs. “Lil?” Charlotte inquires. Taking a deep breath, Lilith rises and moves to reach her sister. She needed to be brave now. Charlotte needed her too. Grabbing Charlotte’s hand, the two sisters turn and walk toward Allison’s room.

“First Allison and now this.” Sidney states savagely to Babington as the men watch the sisters disappear. Sidney looks down the hall to where the petite woman still lays on the floor awaiting the magistrate. “This is no coincidence.” He states flatly. “And I will kill her myself if she is involved.”

Babington shakes his head. “Eliza cannot be that evil, Sidney. She is a lady for god sake!”

“She has done far worse and she wants Charlotte gone.” Sidney says sadly. “Never doubt her my friend, never.”


	53. Another Day

It was a twelve days since the fateful events that took place at the Babington residence. Unfortunately, the magistrate was no further along in finding the identity of the attacker. Riggs reported that the man he saw was not one of the servants, although, he had seen him around the perimeter of the household many times. He described him as a tall man, much taller than his five foot seven inch self. “His head almost hit the door jamb when he dashed for the exit to escape, milord.” Riggs recalled.

As Riggs was finishing his interview with the magistrate, he remembered a key detail of the man’s face. “Prissy was struggling so hard to get away from him.” He remembered as he was staring into the distance as if replaying the scene in his mind. “She scrapped his face with her nails trying to get away.” Looking to Babington and Sidney with a proud lift to his chin. “She was fighting for her life and she scrapped him good. He was bleeding badly where she dug her nails into cheeks. He only grunted and never let go of her.”

A few of the servants also recalled seeing the man moving around the house. No one knew who he was or got his name. They all assumed he was part of the staff from Mr. Parker’s London home who was still needing a job duty. This frustrated Babington and Sidney immensely. Crowe and Grassmore, after hearing of the news and listening in on the magistrate’s interviews, took off for London in search for any leads. Crowe wanted to make a surprise visit to Mr. Beacroft and his cohort Parges.

Sanditon residents had heard of the attack and began paying their respects to Babington House. None more vigilant or often as Mr. James Stringer.

Charlotte heard the noon chimes ring of the mantle clock and placed the book she was reading on the bedside table. Just as he had done every day since he was made aware of the accident, the knock on the door signaled Mr. Stringer’s arrival. Smiling gently to the sleeping angel in the bed, Charlotte picked up Allison’s favorite comb and gently settled her hair. Allison had only awoken twice in the twelve days since the attack but then immediately fell back to a fitful slumber. Dr. Fuchs had made repeated calls to check in on Allison’s state. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do and didn’t give her any hope other than, “She is a fighter.”

Dr. Fuchs had mentioned to the men, when Allison was still alive on day three, that she had immediately began throwing up after ingesting the belladonna. He was hoping that her body was fighting the lethal berry and she threw up enough of the berry to not kill her. It was not good however that she was not waking.

Esther, Susan and Lilith had begun to diligently work with the Sanditon residents for the Fall Festival which was fast approaching. The Town was abuzz on the news of the Prince Regent’s pending arrival and potential residence. Surprisingly, even Lady Denham was helping with tasks for the festival. Charlotte and Lilith had a few very good laughs watching Esther and Susan try to curtail Lady Denham’s ideas of gold here and gold there. “The prince lives for gold!” Lady Denham would argue. Susan would try her best to talk down the indomitable Lady Denham but seemed to give up and let Esther work her magic on her aunt. Lady Denham of course would be easily charmed by her niece and the pending arrival of their future heir.

Charlotte and Lilith began taking turns watching over Allison as each tried to lend a hand to the festival preparations. Lilith had begun working with Mr. Stringer on the “flying contraptions” she called them. “I cannot stand by while their flying contraption idea falls apart.” Lilith had complained to Charlotte one night over dinner. “I will not be the one that has to explain to Allison when she wakes that everything went haywire in her absence.” Charlotte merely smiled at her sister and didn’t mention the topic again. If this was how Lilith was to coupe, then so be it.

The sisters were awaiting the arrival of their parents and both were hoping that Allison would hold on until then at least. Setting the comb back on the table, she looked over her sister with sadness. She overheard one night the men speaking. They believed that someone was after her and her poor sister and maid got in the way. No leads were making them exceedingly frustrated especially with the Prince Regent’s arrival fast approaching. Sidney had forbade her from leaving the residence without someone with her. He took great exception when she laughed at him and walked away.

Sighing, Charlotte turned around to see Lilith standing in the doorway holding her journal. “Hello darling.” Charlotte said while moving toward the door.

Smiling lightly, Lilith looked to the bed. “Any change today?” Hope lighting her eyes as they did every day that she asked until she heard the words, “No, no change.” Instead of speaking them, Charlotte simply shook her head no and gently placed her hand on Lilith’s arm as she stopped in the doorway. “I believe I heard the door.” She said with a slight smile on her lips and looked over at the two vases of flowers that were placed by Allison.

Mr. Stringer had brought two bouquets that were absolutely beautiful. One bouquet was an assortment of colored freesia. The fragrance of the bouquet was sweet and light, reminding Charlotte more of springtime than fall. The second bouquet was a large bouquet of sunflowers. Charlotte had smiled gently at James when he brought the second bouquet of flowers only a few days after the first. “Mr. Stringer,” Charlotte said gently, “they are beautiful but she has not woken yet to see them. They may end wilting before she does.”

Looking at the sunflowers in his hand, he turned the bouquet this way and that. “I understand Miss Heywood, I do.” He then looked at her with raw emotion in his eyes that reflected the blossoming love he felt. “I want her to wake with beauty around her and know that this is how I see her in my eyes. Beautiful and full of light always.” Stepping towards him she placed her hand on his sleeve while looking at the flowers as well. “She will love them Mr. Stringer and I am sure she knows that they are there.” She had whispered to him as they stood there in joined sadness.

“I wonder what the new bouquet will be.” Lilith said with a dreamy expression; which made Charlotte laugh out loud. “Allison sure is missing all his wooing.” She smirked at her older sister. “Well let’s go find out, shall we?” Charlotte said as she went striding down the hallway. Looking back at Allison, Lilith can’t help but hope that the color in face was not a figure of her imagination. 

Hearing Riggs move to the door, Charlotte heard Mr. Stringer. “Hello Riggs. Is Miss Heywood home?”

“Which Heywood are you referring to sir?” Came Riggs reply. Hearing him, Charlotte rolls her eyes. “Riggs, for goodness sakes, let him in.” She says as she is coming down the stairs. Reaching the landing, she gives Riggs a look of irritation and smiles to Mr. Stringer. Riggs, paying no mind, moves towards the rear of the home.

“Good afternoon, Miss Heywood.” James says in a voice that was quite chipper. Smiling broadly at Charlotte, James seemed to be filled with much enthusiasm. “Good afternoon to you as well Mr. Stringer.” Looking down at his hands, which were quite full, her eyes moved to the object of James’ obvious enthusiasm.

“Why Mr. Stringer. You finished it!” Charlotte exclaims. In James’ hands was a diamond shape frame with fabric all around it. The fabric was a beautiful purple silk that she recognized from the selections Allison had purchased for the kites. Along the edge, there were sewn in vines. Reaching out to touch the stitching, “What are these?” She asked.

James blushed and looked to the vines. “Allison, I mean Miss Heywood, had noticed the wisteria vine engraving on the columns of Lady Denham’s gazebo. She very much liked them.” He said simply but was turning all shades of red.

“So you made Allison her very own wisteria vine.” Charlotte said in amusement as she traced the stitching along the diamond frame. Nodding to her, Charlotte took ahold of the kite and was inspecting the strings attached. There was a tail about as tall as she, which held small green bows falling to the ground. “It is absolutely enchanting.” Charlotte says to James. “She would love it!”

James’ smile slightly dims by her word use. “Has she woken today?” He asks. Shaking her head no, she couldn’t help but notice yet another flower arrangement. This time, fall dahlias were the flower of choice which appeared to be from Lady Denham’s garden. “My goodness Mr. Stringer.” She pauses and points to the flowers. “Lady Denham’s gardener is going to skin you for taking those flowers.” She begins to chuckle remembering the portly little man that shewed her away when she was just smelling the flowers. James merely smiled and shrugged his shoulder. “It will be worth it.” He says with a grin.

Looking up at James, her heart bleeds for the couple. A budding romance that was cruelly stopped in its process. Speaking to Esther a few days prior, she had wanted to get Lord Babington’s approval on a surprise for Mr. Stringer.

“Well.” Charlotte says to James as she shuts the door. “Let’s not keep your lady waiting shall we?” Charlotte turns and heads for the stairs. Not hearing footsteps behind her, she stopped and turned. “Are you coming?” She asks.

James, rooted in the same spot, looked confused. “I am not sure I should go up there Miss Heywood.” He says as he looks down to his armful of items. Shaking her head and smiling, Charlotte walks back down to stand in front of James. “Mr. Stringer. You have come to this home every day for twelve days paying your respects and gifts to my sister.” She smiled softly. “Anyone would have to be blind not notice your affection for her.” She then quickly grabbed his harm and yanked. “Now, come on.” She said.


	54. A Visitor

Moving toward Allison’s bedroom door, Charlotte had no doubt what she was doing was right. No matter the outcome, she knew in her heart that this would be what Allison would also have wanted. Speaking to Lilith a few days ago, she was completely onboard with her plan. Stopping at the entrance of the room, Charlotte could see that Lilith had taken up the chair she was previously reading in by the window. Hearing the noise, Lilith looked up and smiled at Charlotte and turned her emerald gaze to Mr. Stringer.

“Well hello, Mr. Stringer.” She says softly as if she was going to disturb Allison’s slumber. Looking at the parcels he carried, her smile became huge. “Oh, Mr. Parken’s is going to be so mad at you Mr. Stringer.” Pointing to the flowers, Lilith knew from where they were located. She began to laugh until she spied the kite in which made her jump from her chair. “Oh, you finished it!” She said, mimicking the sentiments Charlotte had said in the foyer.

Slightly blushing, James smiled to Lilith. “Hello Miss Heywood and yes I did.” Handing the kite to Lilith, she inspected this way and then that. “Have you flown it yet?” She asked. Swallowing, James shook his head no.

“What on earth are you waiting on?” She asked with amusement but didn’t receive an answer. Looking up, she noticed that James was not looking at her anymore but something behind her, Allison. Turning, she sadly smiles and waves for him to go sit in the chair beside the bed.

Charlotte and Lilith watch as James walks around the bed. He gently reaches for Allison’s hand and encloses it within his large ones. Softly, James bends down and kisses Allison’s knuckles. Charlotte swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and took a deep breath. Slipping her arm around her sister’s waist she looked at the kite. “It is quite pretty. Don’t you think?” she asks.

Lilith nods and takes a deep breath of her own to help contain her emotions. “She better wake up soon to fly it or I’ll beat her to it.” She says in a way to lighten the mood. Charlotte chuckles and let’s go of Lilith as she moves to pick up the flowers that James had placed on the foot of the bed. Lilith puts the new bouquet of flowers in the vase they had already placed in the room awaiting his visit. Arranging the flowers perfectly within the vase, she moves them to the desk by the window. It was a perfect place for them. “Her room is beginning to look like a garden.” She smiles.

James looks up and smiles back at her. “That was the absolute point.” Lilith shakes her head and sits back down in the second chair by the desk. She picks up her journal and begins reading where she had left off.

“Now Mr. Stringer.” Charlotte starts. His gaze immediately turns to her. “I have spoken to Lord and Lady Babington. As long as there is a chaperon with you, you may stay and spend some time with Allison. We all have been taking turns sitting with her so she is not alone. We both,” she smiles over to Lilith, “think Allison would really enjoy having you here.” She finishes.

James looks over to Lilith and back to Charlotte. “I truly thank you both.” He says in a broken voice. Charlotte smiles warmly to him and walks over to Lilith. “Are you alright if I go for a walk?” She says. “I need some fresh air.”

“Of course not.” Lilith replies. “You have been with her all morning. We will be just fine.” Charlotte goes to her room to fetch her shawl and heads for the door. Needing to escape for just a moment, she knows exactly where to go. Peaking her head into Babington’s study, she noticed he was busy reading. Knocking gently, he pauses and raises his gaze to her. Standing up when he sees her, “Yes, Charlotte?” He questions.

“I wanted to let you know that I was going to get some air.” She replies. “I shouldn’t be long.” Giving Babington a smile she turns before he could tell her Sidney wouldn’t approve. She had quite enough recently of Sidney Parker telling her “no”.

Walking along the bustling street of Sanditon, the town had really began to take shape. Street shops were beginning to line the main avenue and she couldn’t help but stop in to the bakery. “Good afternoon, Miss Heywood.” The baker greeted from behind the counter. Smiling, Charlotte moved to the display cabinet to see what small parcel she could buy.

“Oh, could I get that little Danish right there?” Charlotte inquired. The baker smiled at her. “Of course you can! One of my best sellers that is.” He scopes up the pastry and hands it over to Charlotte.

Charlotte reaches into her reticule for coin. “It’s on the house, Miss Heywood.” Startled, Charlotte looks to the baker. “You have been in that house far too long taking care of your poor sister.” He shakes his head sadly. “That was all terrible business. You eat that and enjoy your outing.” He smiles. Charlotte thanks him kindly and leaves the shop.

Clutching the pastry, Charlotte’s breath begins to come faster and faster. She moves through the streets and finds herself eventually on the dunes of the shore. Angry at the world, Charlotte can’t help but stop and scream out at the sky.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” She bellows and then reaches down to pick up rock after rock. Hurling them over the edge, she tries to release all the pent up anger that she feels. The plot on her life, Allison who is on her deathbed and then her poor Mr. Stringer, Prissy’s death, her poor parents, Sidney, worrying about Esther and then everyone else. Charlotte was ready to explode and didn't know what to do anymore. Everything felt so wrong and she didn't know how to fix it.

Sidney was more on edge than ever before as Mrs. Eliza Campion had finally come to Sanditon. With the Prince arriving soon, Mrs. C wanted to get situated in her new apartments. She had heard Sidney complaining on how Mrs. C was arguing about the wall color. “How many shades of eggplant are there, Babington?” He bellowed at his friend who could only laughed. “Sidney, suck it up man!” Babington replied. “She will be none of your problem soon enough.” Sidney took a long draw of his brandy and then slammed the cup down. “I know but I am ready to ring her neck myself.”

Continuing to walk up the dunes, she makes her way to the ridge that overlooks the water. One of her most favorite spots. Staring out into the ocean, she sighs before looking down at the offending pastry that she still holds in her hands.

“I don’t even want to eat you.” She grumbles at it. Ripping a small portion off, she shoves it in her mouth.

“What did that poor pastry ever do to you?” Came a voice from right behind her. Screaming, Charlotte turns and throws the only thing she had in her hands, the pastry at the intruder of her solitude.

“What the hel…” Came Sidney’s voice before the pastry hits him square in the eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments it helps with growing the story line


End file.
